Mascarada
by xOikawaii
Summary: -Solo di la palabra. - vino el susurro cuando Victor se acercó, detrás de ellos Yuuri era conciente de las armas (...) aquí Victor estaba ofreciendo, y Yuuri era demasiado egoísta para decir que no. (...) -Esta bien. - Yuuri sonrió ya que este juego de mascaras llegó a su fin ¿que es lo que pasaria ahora? no lo sabía, probablemente moriria.. [Traduccion autorizada]
1. Esta ciudad duerme en llamas

**NT** : Holaaaaa, bien, solo para aclarar este fic **NO ES MIO** , solo es una traduccion, la historia original la pueden encontrar en AO3. Y pues nada, ojala les guste ;)

* * *

Yuuri sabía que el realmente no debería estar aquí, no ahora, definitivamente no estando solo, no separado de sus hombres en el hotel a unas cuantas diez cuadras de donde el estaba supuesto a estar en los próximos días, no en un lugar que no era seguro para alguien como él, ciertamente no con la idea peligrosa de que tal vez podría encontrarse con alguien para pasar la noche.

La reunión no estaba prevista por pocos días, desde luego, ciertamente no estaba previsto que se llevará a cabo en un modesto bar en el área de San Petersburgo, donde los extranjeros ni siquiera pensaron en aventurarse, y mucho menos se atrevian a hacerlo. No estaba supuesto a pasar por el licor fuerte a las rocas en un bar lleno de rusos cuya percepción del volumen y el espacio personal estaba en una linea diferente a la suya.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba, estúpidamente de pie cuando aquel liquido bajo por su garganta, como siempre, le hizo sentir nauseas, sentirse enfermo, con esa sensación que nunca podría describir, porque aqui estaba la imagen completa de su vida, todo sobre esa pequeña pieza del rompecabezas faltante de la cual nunca podia dejar de pensar, hasta el punto en el que el resto del rompecabezas ni siquiera le parecia jodidamente relevante nunca más.

Así que se sentó en la barra del bar en un banquito con el pecho agitado y se tomó todo su trago. Esta era una tipica multitud rusa a la cual Yuuri nunca se acostumbraría incluso si él viniera aquí cientos de veces, todos ellos estaban felices y eran ruidosos, ruidosos y demasiado entusiasmados con sus bebidas, el aire estaba envuelto con ese humo de cigarrillo cliché que

no tenia problemas con respirar, que tenía ese don de nublar las inhibiciones y el juicio de la gente, el simplemente se quedo ahí, en espera, hasta que pudiera deslizarse en la próxima víctima que tuviera demasiados shots encima.

Había un grupo de hombres con trajes baratos en la esquina que parecían estar compartiendo una copa después del trabajo, sus sencillas chaquetas negras no les quedaban del todo bien, sus corbatas no eran lo suficientemente finas, sus zapatos no brillaban como deberian - en resumen, hombres de negocios y nada más. Nadie que le pudiera interesar.

Había un poco de todo en la mesa junto a ellos, hombres vestidos casualmente con camisas y pantalones abiertos y medio abotonados, las mujeres con el pelo desordenado y jeans demasiado ajustados, les tenia sin cuidado el todo mundo, todos con la intension de beber hasta el fondo sus copas con las esperanzas de embriagarse y conseguirse a alguien para irse a casa esa noche. Por lo tanto, no hay nadie que le pudiera interesar ahí tampoco.

La mayor parte del ruido venía de un grupo de hombres de mediana edad decididos para beber juntos, unos tenian manchas de grasa permanentes en sus manos callosas que no serían capaz de ocultar lo que hacían para ganarse la vida, uno ya estaba cayendose en el suelo hecho un desastre, otro con traje barato y corbata se dejó caer sobre la mesa, un tipo con una camiseta ajustada y demasiado músculoso de lo que Yuuri podria considerar natural. El otro hombre en la habitacion lo estaba observando de vez en cuando, como si tuviera algo que decirle, pero no sabía lo que era. Esa era una noche habitual entre viejos amigos, Yuuri supuso que no encontraría compañía de ninguno de ellos.

Por ahí había un grupo de mujeres de mediana edad todas con el mismo uniforme de oficina, compartiendo una botella de vino rojo que se estaba vaciando a una velocidad asombrosa, tambíen había una pareja de amantes exagerados que bien podrían irse a una habitación porque estaban susurrandose dulces y enfermizas palabras sobre casarse, y hacerse viejos juntos y todo lo normal que los amantes podían hacer con sus vidas, estaban las clasicas personas tranquilamente con su cerveza en una esquina quienes sus ojos contaban historias que Yuuri podria haber tenido el suficiente interes en escuchar algun día, si no fuera por su propio rompecabezas que estaba mucho más interesado en acabar.

Por encima de todo, eran personas por las cuales Yuuri no necesitaba preocuparse. Un grupo de gente sentados directamente detrás de su lugar en el bar, era un grupo grande, un grupo de hombres de traje, que estaban realmente en forma, porque de hecho les quedaban realmente bien, hombres con relojes ridículamente caros que brillaban bajo las mangas de sus camisas, junto con grandes piedras de ónix y diamantes en sus dedos. Los cuales descansaban en el lugar como si fueran los dueños, ya que, efectivamente, eran los dueños del lugar, tenian cargadas sus Berettas* en el cinturón y a nadie mierda le importaba quien los viera

porque su grupo era mucho más grande de lo que este pequeño bar en un discreto rincón en San Petersburgo era. A el ellos no podrian importarle menos, Yuuri conocía a los de su tipo por demasiada experiencia, sintió el peso de sus miradas demasiado confiadas en su espalda, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que uno de ellos lo intentara, si Yuuri tuviera a alguien con quien hacer una apuesta, lo haría. No obstante, Yuuri se quedó a esperar.

La nube de humo que empañaba sus lentes se mantenia, el bullicio subia y bajaba, y Yuuri se preguntaba en que categoría la gente lo habria puesto cuando le veían. No es que le importara, Yuuri podría ser cualquier cosa aquí, y era mejor para todo el mundo si todos ellos tenian sus propias supociciones ingenuas, la atencion fuera de lugar de su traje que era tan simple en blanco y negro, pero era más caro que cualquier otro atuendo en este lugar, con su estilo de cabello peinado hacia atras y su exprecion tranquila, observando en silencio, sentandose como un solitario compañero de bebida. Mucho mejor para la gente asumir eso, Yuuri concluyó.

Fue mucho antes de lo que Yuuri esperaba, cuando uno de los hombres de la mesa de atras sacara un banquillo junto a él, arrastrando desagradablemente las patas de madera sobre el suelo, sacó el asiento deliberadamente en dirección a Yuuri y se sentó con el movimiento intensional de hacer que sus muslos se frotaran por de bajo de la mesa. " _Aquí vamos_ " pensó Yuuri.

Para los estándares de casi cualquiera, de lo que sería considerado atractivo, un rubio teñido con cejas gruesas, mandíbula marcada, llevaba mejor su orgullo de lo que llevaba el traje que traia puesto, el brillo en su ojos color avellana decian que estaba lleno de arrogancia.

-Parece que necesitas un poco de compañía. - llegó el saludo excesivamente caliente por parte del otro con un vaso de lo que había estado bebiendo durante toda la noche deslizandolo a traves de la barra hasta llegar justo delante de él, la mano del desconocido se quedo en la barra sólo a unos centimetros de la de Yuuri, de forma atrevida y con un toque de altaneria.

Todo lo que Yuuri podía hacer era suspirar, apreto su copa y tomo un respiro antes de relajarse una vez más, podía sentir todas las miradas de sus acompañantes detrás de el, viendole como interactuaba con su extrovertido amigo que se sentia que era como un regalo de Dios en una noche.

-Gracias. - Yuuri resistio antes de comenzar a beber de su copa.

Era casi divertido observar al hombre volver a coquetearle, sus ojos marrones llenos de confusion, antes de que él se riera inclinandose un poco más cerca.

-¿Quieres desperdiciar tu bebida? Me parece bien. -

Yuuri se encogio de hombros

-Se podría decír. -

Así que otra vez, recorrio con la mirada de arriba abajo el delgado cuerpo de Yuuri sin ningún intento de ocultar el hecho, y si Yuuri no fuera tan bueno en jugar este juego entonces su personal tendria que terminar esto en seguida.

-¿Entonces que te trae a San Petersburgo...? - dijo en forma de pregunta abierta para que Yuuri pudiera añadir su nombre al final, lo que desde luego no iba a suceder.

Yuuri volvio a encogerse de hombros, revolviendose, dejando al segundo tener que adivinarlo.

-Creo que se puede decir que estoy aquí por negocios. - y no pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo, porque era por negocios por lo que estaba aquí, y el odiaba eso porque siempre fueron los negocios lo que lo llevaban hasta este punto.

Fue en un mal momento de verdad, o de alguna forma sospechosa la sincronización por parte del desconocido, ya que Yuuri estaba casi por terminarse su bebida, y por supuesto el aire estaba lleno de tensión mientras el se pedia otra copa para sí, en lugar de beber la que le había ofrecido.

La mesa de atras de el se quedó en silencio, el hombre junto a el se inclinó más aún, su confianza se estaba volviendo claramente vulnerable por esto que no había visto venir.

-Es grosero rechazar algo que alguien ya te ha dado. - arrastraba en tono plano cerca del oído de Yuuri, haciendole querer golpear la cabeza del sujeto contra la mesa.

Las cosas se intensificaron mucho más rápido de lo que Yuuri había pensado, el camarero les estaba mirando con nerviosismo, podía oír arrastrar las sillas de atras, y con una sonrisa de falsa disculpa Yuuri le empujó la copa de vuelta

-Es toda tuya entonces. -

Por supuesto que Yuuri no iba a aceptar una bebida que no había visto ser servida delante de el, podría haber parecido vulnerable pero no era estúpido.

Eso parecía ser suficiente prueba de que Yuuri podría ser una amenaza real en este lugar, un hombre se estaba levantando de su asiento, tratando de amenazar por la espalda a Yuuri

-Ahora, esta claro que estás aquí para una buena.. -

-Chris, sientate y dejalo en paz. -

Fue entonces cuando Yuuri se dio cuenta

de que todo a su al rededor se había tranquilizado, lo tenso que se había puesto Chris al escuchar la suave voz de atras, y así Yuuri se había encontrado con alguien que era exactamente lo que habia estado buscando.

-Jefe, el es sospech.. -

-Siéntate. - el tono plano en su voz no dejaba lugar a ningun tipo de replica, sólo un tonto podría cuestionar una orden tan llena de autoridad como esa. Yuuri se estremeció.

Para la serenidad y calma de Yuuri, su aliento le traiciono al apoderarse de su garganta, su piel se estremecio bajo la tela de su traje como si esta le estorbara, el recién llegado simplemente le sonrió, se sentó en el asiento vacio y se acercó a la barra.

-Causando problemas en mi bar ¿no es así? - decía el hombre recien llegado, tenia el cabello color plata que lograba distinguirse incluso a través de las nubes de humo espesas. Con un tono bromista y desafiante, Yuuri podría haberse reído, querría haberlo hecho también, tambíen hubiera querido quitarse la chaqueta y la estupida corbata y dejarse ahogar en los ojos color mar de este hombre, pero todo lo que Yuuri hizo realmente fue sacudir la cabeza y comprar otra bebida.

-Bien, esta bien entonces. - el sujeto se tomo un trago de algo que le había servido el camarero en el instante en el que se sento.

-Eres guapo. - arrastro las palabras tranquilamente mientras el recién llegado observaba las botellas almacenadas en los estantes de atras de la barra, desde este ángulo Yuuri podía ver su mandíbula esculpida, sus pestañas largas plateadas y las delicadas curvas de sus labios, pudo ver su recién cortado cabello y el suave vello en la nuca de su cuello, podia ver como el cuello de la camisa ajustaba de forma perfecta en su cuello, le quedaba perfecta la chaqueta sobre sus hombros bien formados, un traje tan simple y sin embargo tan costoso. El verdadero poder no necesitaba ser tan pretencioso, concluyo Yuuri.

-Eres guapo. - Yuuri no podia evitar decirlo, era incapaz de hacerlo, porque ademas era cierto.

Eso le valió una sonrisa satisfecha y tranquila, no una arrogante, pero este carisma desbordante, Yuuri lo encontraba más embriagador que el alcohol que había estado bebiendo.

-Se que lo soy. -

Y eso fue todo, se sentaron ahí bebiendo y conforme avanzo la noche al rededor de ellos, compartiendo bebidas, con cada minuto que pasaba el traje que Yuuri había encontrado comodo antes lo comenzo a sentir pesado, el silencio entre ellos era intimo, y esta intimidad que había entre ellos, era algo que todos podian notar, y Yuuri no podia soportarlo.

-Vic.. - comenzó.

-Sin nombres, hay demasiados ojos mirando. - le corto Victor haciendo una mueca, la nostalgia de no poder oír su propio nombre salir de los labios de Yuuri despues de tanto tiempo de no haberlo escuchado, fue visible la frustracion en su rostro.

Todo el autocontrol que Yuuri había estado teniendo le dejo cuando Victor se inclinó sobre el por un momento y deslizo algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, una fugaz mirada del rompecabezas completo que Yuuri jamas penso tener

-Habitación 104 en mi hotel a dos cuadras de aquí, nos vemos pronto. -

Siempre fue de esta forma, alejándose de el, y era lo peor porque había estado esperando tanto puto tiempo solo para verlo, pero esta era la única vez que el no tuvo que cuidarse la espalda, porque Victor lo hizo por el durante toda la caminata de Yuuri hasta la puerta, Chris lo miro con desagrado y superioridad como si Yuuri acabase de ser despedido por su jefe, los otros hombres no hicieron ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su mirada persistente mientras observaban el elegante paseo de Yuuri hacía la salida.

Eran pasadas de la medianoche, y Yuuri capturo la perspicaz mirada de Víctor justo antes de pasar a través de las puertas de salida, sabía que la noche solo acababa de comenzar ahora. Esos ojos estaban puestos en el y solo en el, como Yuuri siempre deseo que fuera.

Camino dos calles hacía el hotel, como Victor le especifico, las farolas de la calle alumbraban su caminata, los conductores nocturnos y los taxis rapidos pasaban con un siseo de neumáticos cada pocos minutos, pero aparte de eso, Yuuri estaba solo. Sin la mirada penetrante de Victor en su espalda

Yuuri sintio como que tal vez debería rendirse y regresar su propia habitacion, este siempre iba a ser el resultado final no importa lo que pasara entre ellos, pasar el tiempo con Víctor no hacía más que retrasar la realidad de sus responsabilidades, el peso sobre sus hombros y la cruda verdad de quien era. Era jodidamente gracioso, porque ¿cómo es posible que alguien con tanto dinero y poder como el no tubiera una cosa tan simple?

Era porque había gente más poderosa, más influyente y más estupidamente rica que el, y los secretos eran los mejores elementos de negociación para la gente que juega este juego.

Así que de todos modos termino en la habitacion 104, porque lo importante que era estar un día con Victor era algo que Yuuri no podria nombrar, un respiro momentáneo en su búsqueda de la pieza faltante de su rompecabezas, y el fin del malestar constante en su estomago que le decia que algo estaba mal cuando en realidad no pasaba nada malo.

Puso la tarjeta de acceso en la mesa del pasillo de la suite y se quito sus zapatos de cuero italiano, y gracias a la fiel capacidad de observación de Victor, siempre interesado cuando se trataba de Yuuri, había escogido una habitación que haría a Yuuri sentirse como si estuviera entrando en un mundo diferente de en el que vivia; un lugar donde la identidad no tendria ninguna influencia.

Las paredes con paneles blancos hasta las cornisas doradas y el techo recientemente pintado, la alfombra era gruesa y lujosa con estanpado de colores y flores brillantes, las cortinas de terciopelo caían hasta el suelo, y los cojines de los sillones eran excesivamente esponjosos y con adornos dorados.

Una suite hecha para un rey en alguna otra época, Victor era realmente ridículo a veces.

El dormitorio era lo mismo, una cama con cuatro postes estampado de damasco, un total de 57 cojines de diferentes formas y tamaños en la cama, lamparas doradas en las mesas de noche, el baño tenía una enorme bañera de cobre, la cocina de la suite estaba llena de cualquier cosa que Yuuri pudiera querer, sus Pockys favoritos traidos desde Japón, Sake y un juego de copas para poder beberlo, sushi, helado de té verde y cualquier otra cosa que hubieran comido juntos antes, que para su pesar, no era mucho.

Realmente era tipico de Victor, el había pensado en todo.

Yuuri no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo más tardaria Victor, o si más tarde tendria que avisarle a sus hombres sobre una posible pelea potencial, tal vez tendría que lidiar con ellos por si mismo después de todo.

Así que termino esperandolo, en la tranquila oscuridad de la habitacion de la suite, apoyando los pies en el sillon, juguteando con los botones de la chaqueta, el traje era en realidad comodo, no era demasiado apretado alrededor de los hombros o por debajo de las axilas, tenia el espacio suficiente para guardar cosas cuando lo necesitaba, y el lo necesitaba todos los días de su vida. Se forzo a tranquilizarse así mismo, porque si no se calmaba entonces tendría esta ansiedad, desesperado por ver ya a la unica persona que entraria por esa puerta. Al final el solo se quedo juguteando con los botones aún más, dudando entre si tomar todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros o dejarlo ahí, así Victor podria tomarlo por el.

No podía decir si paso un minuto o una hora, en el momento en que escucho el 'clic' en la puerta de entrada, seguido del golpe seco del seguro en la puerta, porque Victor era cuidadoso también.

Siempre fue así, en este desesperado intento de encuentro casual, Yuuri se quedo en su lugar en el sofá deleitandose con la llegada de Victor a traves del pasillo corto, ya se había quitado los zapatos y aflojado la corbata, ahora estaba desabrochandose los botones de la chaqueta, y esta probablemente era su rutina diaria, no era realmente nada significativo o especial para Victor, pero Yuuri solo llegaba a ver esto dos veces, tal vez tres veces en el año si tenía suerte. Y nunca se cansaría de ello.

-Bienvenido. - Yuuri suspiro, era imposible contener su sonrisa, se detuvo de no levantarse del sofá para caminar hasta Victor, aunque el tambien estuviera exactamente como el, ahí de pie, con asombro mientras observaba el hecho de que Yuuri estuviera realmente ahí, delante de el.

-Yuuri. - suspiro, y no era justo que lo primero que Víctor llegara a decir fuera su nombre, la forma en que lo dijo, como si estuviera siempre en sus labios, como si hubiera estando practicado en secreto para lograr que se deslizara de su lengua perfectamente, como si hubiera estado esperando para decirlo durante todo este tiempo.

-Habías dicho que sin nombres. - Yuuri bromei mientras daba un paso mas cerca, hasta quedar pecho a pecho y cadera con cadera, y era tan familiar para el cuando estaba con Víctor, el todavía no podía evitar ser tímido.

-Ahora estamos bien. - Victor bromeo, mientras acercaba más hacia si a Yuuri, hundiendo la nariz en su cabello y haciendole cosquillas con su aliento cálido y risa tranquila.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar. -

-Deberías. - Yuuri resopló en el traje de Víctor sintiendose relajado por primera vez en la noche, sus musculosos brazos lo abrazaron con más fuerza, lo acercaban, y Yuuri habría sido feliz quedandose justo así, hasta que el tuvo que apartarse.

-Tu sabes que lo siento. - y la forma en la la voz de Víctor se quebro, la forma en que se quebro porque no solo estaba hablando de haber hecho a Yuuri esperar durante mera media hora o lo que fuera, era otra cosa, otra cosa que Yuuri odiaba de toda esta farsa.

Ese titubeo en el borde de su patética angustia, era una señal en parte, para comenzar de nuevo y tratar de volver a la normalidad.

Y así fue siempre, el ayudaría a Víctor a quitarse la chaqueta y la tiraria sobre el posamanos, o la mesa, incluso en el suelo, porque quitarse su propia chaqueta era inferior en comparación en ayudar a Victor, desataria las fundas de sus armas sobre su pecho, la camisa almidonada limpia con correas de cuero negro que pasaban bajo sus axilas y se entrecruzaban en su espalda, un par de Glocks* discretas, y ver la imagen real de Victor Nikiforov el joven líder de una de las más antiguas familias de la mafia en Rusia era solo completada con un par de armas puestas en el. Él era la personificacion del peligro, era distante y despiadado, alegre y también implacable, para Yuuri era el riesgo y la recompensa a la vez, y tal vez por eso había retrasado lo inevitable por tanto jodido tiempo, porque la recompensa superaba infinitamente más el riesgo.

-Me sorprende que no te hayas quitado las tuyas todavia. - Victor comento mientras le devolvia el gesto, sus cuidadosas manos quitaron la chaqueta de sus brazos, con toques tentativos que permanecian con angustia, viajando hasta su pecho mientras los finos dedos de Victor se posaron sobre las Colts* de Yuuri.

-Yo.. no quería ser molestado. - Yuuri bromeo, dejar que Victor hiciera esto era extrañamente importante para él, a nadie más le permitia nunca tocar sus armas, así que sentia que tal vez si Victor lo hacía el podía engañarse a sí mismo, engañarse con que las armas no eran necesarias, cuando la verdad era, que las necesitaba estando con Victor, especialmente estando con Victor.

Víctor se rió, sus ojos brillaban, porque lo sabia.

-Si tu lo dices. - y saco las pistolas de sus fundas y las coloco en el banquito de la cocina de la suite, se deshizo de las hebillas de Yuuri una por una y levantado las correas y quitandoselas.

-¿Mejor ahora? - pregunto Victor cuando termino de quitarselo, y si, estaba mejor, ambos parecían gente normal justo ahora.

-Mejor. - confirmó Yuuri.

Cualquiera podría pensar que después de verse de manera esporádicamente en todo este lapso de tiempo, comenzarían a besarse freneticamente y follarian con urgencia, y tendrian sexo durante toda la noche hasta el amanecer, ese cliche que se pensaba cuando las parejas pasaban mucho tiempo separadas, demasiado tiempo separados en su caso, pero con ellos siempre fue en este ritmo constante, como si fueran a conocerse nuevamente.

Entonces Victor guiño con sus estupidamente bonitos ojos y condujo a Yuuri hasta la habitacion, donde se caerían encima de las todavia frescas sabanas, y sintiendose como personas reales en la presencia del otro, donde no hay peleas, no hay armas, no hay un monton de reglas que les decían que ellos debian odiarse incondicionalmente. Victor se apoyo contra la cabecera de la cama y Yuuri se acomodo contra su pecho viendo hacía el techo, y tuvieron una pequeña charla sin sentido que significaba mucho más que el dinero para Yuuri.

Victor tomo sus manos y jugaba con sus dedos mientras le preguntaba como fue su dia, como fue su vuelo desde Japon, si había estado comiendo adecuadamente, si habia estado durmiendo lo suficientemente bien, habían hablado de una pelicula que habían visto pero no estando juntos, como amaron y odiaron las mismas partes y luego se hicieron estupidas promesas vacías de que les gustaría verla la próxima vez juntos, cuando ambos sabían muy bien que eso era imposible.

Esto es lo que Yuuri quería. Estar con Victor sin tener que esconderse, el Victor que se reía como niño y sacudia su conciencia, quien sacudia su determinacion y su juicio y le hacía pensar por un instante en tal vez tirar todo por la borda porque esto no seria la cosa más estúpida que jamás podría hacer en su vida.

Este Victor que era humano y no era esa figura que todos conocian en el bajo mundo, con quien estaba destinado siempre a encontrarse para las tensas negociaciones en las que apenas un movimiento en falso podría joderlo todo. Yuuri odiaba su papel en todo esto, el hecho de que el fuera tan jodidamente bueno en su propia parte del maldito rompecabezas como la estupida pieza faltante de este.

Por lo que caerían de nuevo en este silencio incomodo porque ninguno de los dos sabian realmente de que hablar, porque si hablaban de todo lo que deberían de hablar, sobre sus sentimientos y emociones y que lo que tenian era real y no solo lo que todo el mundo veía en el exterior, entonces sería demasiado dificil para seguir alejandose. Era lo suficientemente dificil ya.

Yuuri estaba hecho para ser despiadado una vez que había tomado una decisión, firme en sus ideales, inquebrantable y determinado, ese era el porque era tan bueno en su trabajo, por lo cual existia en este mundo en el que vivía, pero nada de eso se funcionaba cuando se trataba de Víctor Nikiforov.

-Victor...- Yuuri habló, dejando salir de sus labios el nombre de Victor y que el sonido llenara la habitacion.

-¿Mm? - Y Victor le abrazo tan jodidamente fuerte como si no supiera como dejarlo ir, igualmente lo único que quería hacer era mantenerse en este abrazo.

-No puedo seguir con esto. - Y por 'esto' Yuuri ni siquiera sabía de lo que estaba hablando, estos encuentros a escondidas, estar fingiendo, o esta cosa que tenía con Victor que eventualmente los mataria a ambos.

El cálido pecho detras de su espalda había aumentado su respiracion, estaban al borde del caos que solia enredarse entre ellos cuando extrañamente tomaban lados opuestos, y de repente Yuuri estaba sobre su espalda. Victor lo miró con una expresión que Yuuri jamas queria ver, con angustia y dolor y Yuuri se odiaba a sí mismo porque Victor se veía mejor cuando tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Que quieres de mí, Yuuri? - la voz quebrada de Victor era como cristal sobre su piel cayendose en su garganta.

-Nada. - todo lo que Yuuri dijo fue verdades a medias, porque no había nada que Victor le pudiera dar, aparte del propio Victor, y eso seria todo para Yuuri. Oh, y Yuuri sabía que era lo suficientemente egoísta como para tomar a Víctor del mundo, pero no era algo que el pudiera pedir.

-Solo dime la palabra, Yuuri, y lo hare, voy a correr si quieres, dejarlo todo si lo necesitas, pelear si tengo que hacerlo, solo dilo, pero no digas nunca más que no puedes. - y no fue justo que Victor dijera las palabras exactas que Yuuri quería escuchar, jurarle con toda la convicción de un hombre que podría bajarle las estrellas del cielo, y esto es lo que realmente hacia que su corazón latiera.

Para cualquier otra persona parecería una jodida locura, para cualquier otra persona pero Victor.

El Víctor que conocia y que admiraba de lejos desde que era un niño, le enseño que moriría si alguna vez decidia cruzar esa linea.

-No puedo engañarte, ¿cierto? - Yuuri suspiró mientras observaba la sonrisa volver al rostro de Victor, porque podía hacerlo, podría seguir viviendo su vida con la persona que rapidamente se estaba convirtiendo en alguien sin quien no podría vivir.

Victor era más fuerte que el, lo suficientemente fuerte como para reunirse con el, lo suficientemente fuerte como para decirle 'vamos a quemar al mundo' era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar la carga, todo lo que Yuuri tenía que hacer era decirlo. Aquí y ahora, y Yuuri pensó que en realidad sí podía.

-Realmente no puedes. - Victor bromeó, sus ojos se suavizaron y llenaron de todas las cosas que nunca le dijo -Se mi novio, Yuuri, solo por esta noche. Se que lo quieres. - y Victor se mantuvo frente a el esperando, porque no sabía cual sería su respuesta, esto no había ocurrido muchas veces antes. Yuuri no quería ser nada más el novio de Victor Nikiforov, el quería que todo el mundo de mierda supiera que Victor era suyo y de nadie más, hasta el punto donde la codicia casi se lo tragaba entero.

-Esta bien. - Yuuri suspiro. Viendo la deslumbrante sonrisa de pura alegria en el rostro de Victor, valia la pena todo el tiempo, la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaron cuando Yuuri pensó que no podrían brillar más de lo que ya lo hacían, el brillo de sus dientes blancos y el rubor de color rosa en sus mejillas que florecio cuando Victor se emocionaba. Victor no podía engañarlo tampoco.

-Besos de novios, ya sabes. - fue la ardiente sugerencia.

-¿Besos de novios? - Yuuri fingio ignorancia -No lo se, nunca he tenido un novio antes. -

Victor jadeo ofendido, haciendo que Yuuri se riera antes de que pudiera evitarlo

-Cínico.. Siempre he sido tu novio, ¿recuerdas?. - Victor frunció los labios en un puchero, su sonrojo se intensifico, y Yuuri se rió un poco más. Se sentía jodidamente bien cambiar estando con Victor, quitarse la mascara y dejar a su verdadero yo.

Ahora que estaban en este punto, realmente no había vuelta atrás, no podia regresar a su habitación como había pensado antes, sin volver el tiempo para no encontrarse con Victor a solas, sin ojos ni oidos espiandolos, sin volver atrás a la normalidad y el control como se había sentido alguna una vez sin Victor en su vida.

-Muéstrame como se besan los novios entonces. - Yuuri no estaba preguntando.

-Como desees. - y una vez más Yuuri sólo podía deleitarse con la satisfacción de que los ojos de Victor eran solo para el, su novio de una noche cerró la brecha y finalmente le dio un beso.

Fue entonces cuando las cosas se pusieron desenfrenadas, apresuradas y demasiado entusiastas para alguien de su edad, porque la boca de Victor estaba sobre el, succionando su lengua y mordiendole el labio inferior, el sonido de sus besos húmedos lleno la habitación, obseno, ruidoso sobre el profundo silencio y a continuación los hábiles dedos de Victor estaban en los botones de su camisa, desabrochandolos uno por uno hasta que la abrio, dejando besos que le qumaban arriba y abajo sobre su piel, en un esfuerzo por recuperar tanto tiempo perdido.

Dejando besos a traves de su garganta, a través de su pulso acelerado y detrás de su oreja.

-Quitatelo. - Victor tiró de su camisa mientras susurraba sobre la piel de Yuuri -Quiero verte. -

Yuuri estaba a la mitad de desabrochar los botones de Victor tambien, porque no era justo en absoluto, porque el ni siquiera había llegado a ver el cuerpo de Victor aún, sus musculos marcados por el trabajo duro, a pesar de su cuerpo flexible, la cicatriz que tenía en la cadera de cuando hubo un mal entendido entre ellos y Yuuri había clavado un cuchillo sobre el, pero ni siquiera podria haber dicho que no, no cuando el tono de Víctor era profundo y estaba lleno de promesas no dichas y llamas que estaban esperando poner todo en fuego.

Así que se sentó, medio duro ya, dejando a Victor quitarse su camisa blanca que fue lanzada en algún lugar fuera de la cama, y no fue hasta ahora que empezó a ser consciente, de quería correr a enterrarse en todas esas almohadas, porque la forma en la que Victor lo miraba con admiracion y devosion como si nunca hubiera visto nada tan hermoso en su vida. Yuuri nunca podría pensar en el mismo de esa manera, no era una buena persona, era tan miserable y temido como Victor en la misma forma, los tatuajes japoneses tradicionales que descendían desde los músculos de sus hombros hacia abajo hasta sus muñecas decian exactamente porque.

Fujin el terrible Dios del viento en su brazo derecho, y Raijin, el temido Dios del rayo y el trueno en el izquierdo, ambos en un marco de peonías* rojas y decoraciones de grises remolinos de agua que cubría cada pulgada de su piel.

Y Victor le dio la vuelta, para acostarlo boca abajo, besando la piel de su espalda con adoracion haciendo a Yuuri suspirar en su espalda había un gigante dragón rojo que iba desde sus muslos hasta su cuello, todo sobresalia con más peonías y decoraciones tradicionales de agua y rocas que no dejaban ni un pedazo de piel sin pintar.

Era cierto lo que dijo antes Yuuri, el verdadero poder no necesitaba ser tan pretencioso, y aquí estaba Yuuri, siempre escondido debajo de sus trajes y máscaras.

El hijo secreto de una de las familias criminales de mayor influencia en Japon, las ceremonias que paso fueron grabadas en su piel, el arte perfecto en su representacion de lucha por la supremacía y el orgullo de su familia. El trabajo de Yuuri era hacer el trabajo sucio, recoger el desorden que otros dejaban, negociar y regatear, para que la gente pensara que el joven con gafas, cabello desordenado y traje simple, era dócil y fácil de manipular, la gente pensaba que era cualquier simple subordinado.

Aunque no eran más que simples tatuajes para Victor, solo eso, ningun simbolo de estatus o reputacion, así fue como veía la pureza en ellos, Yuuri suponia. No era que a Yuuri no le gustaran, era solo que la tinta era tan intensa, algo que no podía simplemente ignorar poniendose la chaqueta del traje.

-Se vuelven más increíbles cada vez que los veo. - Victor murmuró contra su piel mientras colocaba más besos a través de la tinta sobre su espalda, por encima de sus hombros, donde la cabeza del dragón estaba, donde el tatuaje descendia hasta perderse de vista en sus pantalones. Yuuri siempre estaría tan jodidamente aliviado al escuchar a Victor decir que eso, necesitaba esa seguridad, porque siempre era tan fácil para las personas odiarlo por el arte en su cuerpo, porque estaba orgulloso de estos tatuajes a pesar de todo, y el hecho de que a Victor le gustaran lo llenaba de orgullo aún más.

Esta era siempre cuando Yuuri tiraba todo al viento, cuando dejaba a la locura tomar su determinación, y saltaba directamente hacía su propia tormenta para conseguir la última pieza de su rompecabezas. De pronto el se sento a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Victor con las manos sobre su pecho finalmente desnudo, besandolo porque que valía la pena, Victor gemía por el peso que Yuuri ejercia sobre su miembro por encima de la ropa, que estaba rosando en los muslos de Yuuri, buscando a tiendas su cinturon, jadeando sobre sus labios, y Yuuri sabía que esto iba demasiado rapido.

-Necesito una ducha. - Yuuri finalmente dijo, y esa era siempre una excusa para el diciendo que necesitaba prepararse a si mismo, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo, y Victor no tendría que separarse de el ni un segundo, así que le quitaría el resto de la ropa en el baño, y se besarian bajo el agua caliente de la regadera.

La impecable piel de Victor contra la suya era enloquecedor, la friccion que deseaban, frotandose el uno con el otro, disminuyendo la corriente del agua, sintiendose igual de bien, porque Yuuri había llegado hasta aquí y querria que esto durara todo lo que se pudiera, como si fuera su primera vez cada vez que se veían.

-Date la vuelta. - Victor estaba jadeando ahora, sus pupilas se ensancharon y oscurecieron tanto como un abismo profundo, así que terminaria contra la pared fria, con Victor de rodillas detras de el, arrastrando sus dientes en la piel del trasero de Yuuri y apretando sus muslos sin restricciones.

-Joder, Victor, date prisa. - 'tocame bien, ahogame, deja tus propias marcas en mi piel' eso era lo que Yuuri realmente quería decir, exepto porque Victor ya sabia lo que quería, y siempre lo hacía.

El gruñido que hizo Victor hizo eco en sus pensamientos, y de pronto Victor tenía a Yuuri gimiendo, presionando su cara contra la pared sin poder hacer nada, tenia las manos firmes de Victor sosteniendo ambos lados de su trasero, y la lengua caliente de Victor lamiendo su entrada que estaba pidiendo mucho más.

Victor lo preparaba muy lento, paso a paso diligentemente, Yuuri pensó que ya sabía lo que era la locura, sabía lo que era perder la coherencia y lo pensó porque la había visto, lo había hecho, otras personas se pierden en las drogas y en el miedo, el dolor y la desesperación más veces de las que podía contar, pero Victor tenía esta forma de mostrarle lo que realmente era. El lamió y sumergió su lengua hasta que tenia a Yuuri pidiendo más, y entonces de pronto tenía el pecho de Victor en su espalda, el latido de su corazón contra su piel, susurrandole todas las cosas que no debería susurrarle al oído, deslizando facilmente uno de sus dedos dentro y fuera de el tocando ligeramente en su punto dulce, insitandolo a perder el sentido.

-Si alguien más te viera así, lo matare. - Victor se prometio mientras añadia otro dedo por fin, y la propia impaciencia de Victor comenzaba a hacerse presente, y Yuuri casi podía escuchar su codicia, su egoismo, necesitando tener a Yuuri solo para el, si alguien más le hablara a Yuuri así, le cortaría la garganta, y era mutuo, porque si Víctor mirara a alguien así tambien, entonces Yuuri probablemente quemaria al mundo y a todos sus habitantes.

No importaba que, aún estaban mojados, la mitad de sus cuerpos cubierto de burbujas y la otra de codicia, ambos estaban limpios ahora, a Victor ciertamente no le importaba mientras fueran de nuevo al dormitorio a follarse a Yuuri y secarlo con las sabanas, no le importaría hacer a Yuuri retorcerse con dos y luego tres dedos dentro de su entrada, y morder su piel. Y todo lo que Yuuri podía hacer era enredar los dedos en el cabello humedo de Victor y mover sus caderas hacia los dedos dentro de el.

-Solo follame ya, Victor. - Yuuri finalmente balbuceo, mientras atraía a Victor hasta sus labios, hasta juntar sus pechos y caderas.

-Pensé que nunca lo pedirías. - Victor se rió entre dientes sobre su boca, Yuuri le habría dado un golpe fuerte por eso, por hacer que siempre lo pidiera, excepto que todo lo que podía preocuparle ahora era el pene duro de Victor empujando en su entrada, metiendose dentro de el, deslizandose centimetro a centimetro, hasta que Victor estaba temblando encima de el y gimiendo por la calidez que le rodeaba.

-Joder, Yuuri. - Victor susurró, su respiración estaba agitada y sus manos persistian en agarrar con fuerza sus muslos, levantandole las piernas tatuadas hacía arriba, acomodandolas sobre sus hombros y dejando sus pies en el aire, despues rodó sus caderas, haciendole ir aún más profundo.

Fue una suerte que ambos fueran tan flexibles, porque Victor prácticamente dobló a Yuuri por la mitad, se inclino para besarlo antes de que perdiera el control. Y todo lo que Yuuri necesitaba eran los labios de Victor amortiguando sus gemidos, el cuerpo tenso de Victor golpeaba sus caderas y se abría paso cada vez más dentro de el, le gustaba sentir la dolorosamente agradable sensacion de como el miembro de Victor se sentia en su interior, como la punta de la polla de Victor acariciaba su punto dulce y enviaba un cosquilleo hasta su columna vertebral.

Podía oirse a si mismo pidiendolo a Víctor ir más rápido, más profundo, más, no podía controlar las palabras que salian de su boca hambrienta de besos y respirando agitadamente. Y Victor le dio todo lo que pedía, sin embargo, Yuuri no podía decidir que más pedir, le dijo las cosas más dulces que siempre había querido escuchar, le hizo más promesas de alguien que podria robarle las estrellas y darle el sol en su bolsillo.

No era una de esas escenas cliche de las películas en lo absoluto, habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche siendo ellos mismos, pero el sol todavía estaba tratando de invadir su tiempo juntos brillando a través de las cortinas de terciopelo, dandose desesperadamente unos cuantos besos más, y moviendo freneticamente sus caderas, Victor tenían a Yuuri desmoronandose sobre el mientras golpeaba el punto que le hacía ver estrellas, se mantuvo firme, y apretado al rededor del miembro completo de Victor dentro de el y no iba a dejarlo ir hasta que sintiera la calida esencia de Victor perderse dentro de el, sus fuertes caderas se movieron, su cuerpo se estremeció, y Víctor susurro su nombre cuando sintio esa oleada de placer.

Se salio de el como siempre, llenandole de besos suaves y con el corazón latiendole como loco, todavía estaban mojados por la ducha, y ahora necesitarían otra, sus frentes estaban sudando y tenian las mejillas sonrojadas con felicidad se abrazaron, torpemente dulce, como algo que las parejas normales hacían, Victor tarareaba satisfecho, dejando que el sonido vibrara profundamente en el pecho de Yuuri, y sin duda alguna, Yuuri sabía que sí debía haber venido aquí esta noche, después de todo.

-¿Te quedas a desayunar? - Victor tarareaba dejando besos a lo largo de los biceps tatuados de Yuuri.

-Sí. - los hombres de Yuuri podían esperar por el un poco más, todavía tenía un día más antes de su reunión.

* * *

Jugaron su juego como normalmente esa mañana, Yuuri sin camisa, su piel coloreada libre para respirar, siempre, siempre estando observado por la profunda mirada de Victor, sus armas se quedaron en el mostrador de la cocina, olvidadas en este intimo momento entre ellos, las cortinas todavía estaban cerradas por lo que su secreto no podía escapar. Se hicieron uno al otro el café y aún se tenian que preguntar si el otro lo quería con leche o azúcar, comieron tocino y huevos para el desayuno y hablaron de todo menos de trabajo, pretendían hacer planes para el fin de semana a pesar de que el fin de semana para ellos nunca llegaría.

Luego todo se redujo a ayudarse mutuamente a vestirse en silencio, el silencio podia decír mucho más que cualquier otra palabra, Victor ajusto las hebillas de las correas de las armas de Yuuri con sus manos expertas y deslizó sus armas de nuevo en sus fundas, le ayudo a Yuuri a meter cada brazo en la chaqueta y solo observó como la persona que había conocido en la noche se desvanecia ante sus ojos.

Este fue sin lugar a dudas, la parte que destrozaba por dentro a Yuuri en pedazos cada vez, compartieron un último beso en frente de la puerta, intercambiaron una sonrisa cariñosa con ojos que mentian y decian ' _quedate_ '.

-Hasta pronto, Yuuri. - dijo Victor su nombre por última vez hasta que se volvieran a reunir en secreto, como si fuera este el regalo que mantendría cerca de su corazón siempre, y esto realmente era lo peor de alejarse de Victor de nuevo.

-Sí, nos vemos, Victor. - era la única vez que no tenía que ver sobre su espalda, debido a que el peso de los frios ojos azules de Victor en su espalda eran suficiente para el, lo eran hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de el, y se quedaba de pie con su propio silencio caminando por el pasillo hasta el ascensor, a través del vestíbulo del hotel tranquilo caminando de vuelta hasta el hotel donde debio haber estado con sus hombres durante toda la noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yuuri estaba exactamente donde debia de estar, en un almacén donde su discreta reunión iba a tener lugar, en una tranquila esquina de los muelles donde incluso los rusos nunca se atrevian a aventurarse a menos que tuvieran deseos de muerte. Tenía un puñado de hombres a su lado y sus armas listas debajo de sus chaquetas, aunque sabía que no las necesitaría en absoluto.

En el exterior, los sonidos de la actividad portuaria sonaban en todo el edificio, el pitido incesante de las maquinas de carga, la gente gritando en idioma ruso, que Yuuri secretamente había estado tratando de aprender. En el interior del almacén fueron apilados los contenedores de envio, oxidados rayados y abollados por los muchos viajes al extranjero y de regreso.

Una vez más Yuuri estaba esperando, esperando a que un grupo de personas para mostrarle quien había sido enviado a negociar con ellos, porque tenían algo -armas como de costumbre- que su gente queria, y sus superiores sabía que si alguien podía conseguirlo, ese sería Yuuri, incluso si se trataba de un grupo con quienes habían estado en desacuerdo desde antes de que Yuuri existiera.

Yuuri estaba realmente contento de ser enviado, porque le dio una excusa para poder verlo.

Victor Nikiforov caminaba a través de las puertas abiertas con el sol del mediodía iluminando detrás de él y a su puñado de hombres. Hoy llevaba un abrigo negro impecable encima de su impecable traje, se dirigió con fluidez con las manos en los bolsillos y una máscara para el frio en la cara. Sin embargo los ojos de Victor todavía eran sólo de él, sólo de el como debería ser, y realmente era una puta suerte que los dos fueran tan buenos en este juego.

Victor camino hasta quedar delante de el y Yuuri deseó poder detener su corazón de latir como un loco de mierda en caso de que alguien lo pudiera oír.

-Vamos al grano, Katsuki. - Victor, arrastro sus palabras, frío e impasible, con un tono amenazante e intimidante que Yuuri tomaría en serio si no hubiera visto por una fraccion de segundo la sonrisa en los labios de Victor.

No hubo ceremonia de ello, los rusos eran toscos y brusco y no había necesidad de formalidades, saludos y ofertas sin sentido, asi que Yuuri deslizo su mano en el interior de su bolsillo de la chaqueta y se rió para sí mismo porque Víctor permaneció perfectamente quieto mientras sus hombres se asustaron con la idea de que Yuuri podría estar sacando un arma.

Se acercó hasta el prudente y lento, para estar delante de Victor con los hombres de ambos grupos que los observaban, entregó la hoja de papel doblada en silencio tratando de no dejar que su traje de rozara con la piel de Victor.

-¿Ni siquiera puedes decir lo que quiere de mí en voz alta? - Victor le regaño para que todos escucharan, Yuuri sintió el filo de un cuchillo en el lugar donde más le dolía, y pudo ver la confusión en los ojos de Victor.

-Ni siquiera esta cerca de lo que quiero. - y de repente Yuuri no pudo escuchar los sonidos del exterior alrededor de la bodega, se vio obligado a mirar a la derecha en ese momento.

-¿Que quieres, entonces? - y Yuuri sabía que no debería estar aquí, sabía que no debería haber sido enviado, porque todo lo que quería hacer, era lo que siempre había querido, se ahogo en los profundos ojos de Victor.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero, Yuuri. - Victor deslizo su secreto fuera de sus labios, dijo su nombre de esa manera que solo un amante podría hacerlo, para que todos en el edificio lo escucharan, y Yuuri podía escuchar las llamas comenzando a rugir cuando Victor puso sus ojos en el.

-Solo di la palabra. - vino el susurro cuando Victor se acercó, detrás de ellos Yuuri era conciente de las armas de los hombres confundidos y lealtades cuestionadas, aquí Victor estaba ofreciendo, y Yuuri era demasiado egoísta para decir que no.

-Esta bien. - Yuuri sonrió ya que este juego de mascaras llegó a su fin ¿que es lo que pasaria ahora? no lo sabía, probablemente moriria, su familia vendría después de el, y trato de poner un cuchillo en su espalda o una bala entre sus ojos, nada de eso importaba, porque juntos lucharían, y el resto del mundo se quemaria finalmente.

* * *

* Las Berettas son un tipo de armas de fuego Italianas.

* Las Glocks son pistolas semi automaticas Austriacas.

* Las Colts tambíen son un tipo de arma de fuego Americanas.

* Las Peonías es un tipo de flor o planta.

* * *

 **NT:** Ahh, pues nada, recíen termine de traducir esto y ahora voy a traducir los demas caps :D

Espero les haya gustado y recuerden dejar sus Reviews y favs y todo eso para saber si les gusto, disculpen si por ahí hay un error o dos, realmente revise esto de rapido asi que sorry.

 **Autor** : Ashida.

 **Titulo** **Original** : Masquerade.


	2. Sueños de volar

Yuuri podía sentir la sonrisa de Víctor contra sus labios mientras se besaban en medio del silencio estupefacto del almacén, afuera todos continuaban como siempre, con el pitido de las carretillas, y el chirrido incesante de las gaviotas que revoloteaban sobre el puerto en busca de comida o algún trabajador de turno para molestar. Podía sentir el temblor de las manos de Victor sobre las suyas, podía sentir el sudor en sus palmas, en una mezcla de dudas y remordimiento, y en ese instante Yuuri pensó que tal vez había pedido demasiado después de todo, porque era cierto que Victor podia perder mucho más que él.

Antes de sentir un nudo en el estómago, antes de sentir el dolor metersele en el pecho que le hacia mucho más daño que cualquier cuchillo sobre sus costillas, Victor se apartó aun sonriendo sobre sus labios, tenía los ojos más salvajes que cualquier tormenta que Yuuri hubiera visto en su vida, como el fuego azul que vibraba con hambre y adrenalina, y esas manos temblorosas le apretaban sin pesar, con emocion porque realmente estaban haciendo esto después de años de escabullirse en las sombras durante tanto jodido tiempo.

-Corramos, Yuuri. - Victor susurró con más convicción que cualquier otra persona cuerda, el tipo de convicción que podria aterrorizar al cielo, hacer que las estrellas conocieran el miedo, podría hacer temblar al sol y la luna. En cambio, Victor simplemente esbozó una sonrisa de niño y se rió entre dientes, y antes de que Yuuri pudiera hacer nada, la mano temblorosa ya estaba entrelazandose en sus dedos sacandolo de las sombras hacia la luz del sol para que el mundo finalmente pudiera conocer su secreto.

La expresion en cada una de las caras de sus hombres no tenía precio, los señores en sus trajes sosfisticados con sus armas cargadas de pie boquiabiertos, y no es algo que deberian de hacer ya que ellos estaban para recibir ordenes de las mismas personas que ahora los estaban traicionando, todo lo que Yuuri podía hacer era reír, mientras seguian corriendo, no sabía hacia donde estaban corriendo, lo que iban a hacer cuando llegaran ahí, o cuánto tiempo tenian hasta que todo se saliera de control, y no le importaba porque esa expresión en la cara de Victor era realmente todo lo que había deseado después de todo.

Victor obviamente sabía a dónde iba, corrieron entre cobertizos gigantes y sombras, pasaron corriendo por la maquinaria en movimiento, sus zapatos de cuero Italiano tropezaron con los baches, y después de tanto reír se hallaron en un edificio abandonado al otro lado del puerto, estaba vacío sin contenedores ni máquinas, no había gente aparte de ellos dos y una camioneta de color negro con vidrios polarizados, estacionado justo en el medio del inmenso lugar que olía a agua estancada de lluvia y polvo viejo.

-¡Planeaste esto desde el principio! - exclamo Yuuri mientras Victor se detuvo y saco un juego de llaves del bolsillo del abrigo, justo cuando Yuuri penso que Victor no podía sorprenderle más de lo que ya lo hacía, le demostró lo equivocado que estaba una vez más.

-Empecé a planearlo desde el momento en el que supe que vendrías. - Victor, arrastro su admision, y Yuuri se acercó más estando en frente del coche para escaparse, y por un segundo Yuuri pudo ver un poco de dolor en la cara enrojecida de Victor, la angustia que Yuuri siempre había sentido era más profunda cada vez que estaban juntos, la vulnerabilidad y la aflicción en todo lo que podían haber y la incapacidad para expresarlo.

-No pude ver tu caminata alejandote de mi de nuevo. - dijo seriamente, fue con eso que Yuuri supo que Victor lo había hecho a su forma, sin importar la cantidad de sangre que podría haber sido derramada, si significaba proteger a Victor y sus ambiciones, y Yuuri habría de derramar tambíen la suya para darle a Victor lo que el quisiera también.

-Pero.. - Victor sonrio de forma astuta y lleno de presumida satisfación esta vez mientras se acercaba y se daba cuenta de que ambos estaban ilesos.

-Habría hecho esto antes si hubiera sabido que te escucharia reír de esa manera. - el cálido aliento de Victor hacía cosquillas en los nudillos de Yuuri mientras río y beso cada uno de sus dedos, uno por uno, sin quitar nunca sus ojos de Yuuri en ningun momento. Probablemente nunca lo haría a partir de ahora.

-¿Estás realmente seguro de esto, Victor? - Yuuri no pudo evitar preguntarlo a pesar de que ya era demasiado tarde, no habría tal cosa como convertirse en el jefe de la mafia ahora, no había bienes de la familia y sin ningun tipo de protección que los acompañara de la mafia o el apellido Nikiforov. Las propias necesidades y deseos egoístas de Yuuri se elevaron con placer ante la idea de que por el, Victor estaba tirando todo por la borda, pero los años de dudas y de pensar demasiado no aliviaban la inquietud por completo.

Con eso, Victor se dio vuelta hacía Yuuri con un giro extravagante y lo atrajo hacía el con ansia.

-¿Realmente me estas preguntando eso, Yuuri? Cuando eres tu lo que he estado esperando todo este tiempo. - Victor lo molesto ahora, sus palabras alegres, como si hubiera estado esperando para tirarlo todo en este loco truco toda su vida.

-Más importante, ¿Que hay sobre ti? - ya que en realidad nunca habían tenido tiempo para hablar de la realidad de sus posiciones, Yuuri sabía lo que sabía porque todo el mundo sabía que Victor Nikiforov era de la mafia.

Yuuri, por el contrario tendría que pelear si quisiera hacerse cargo de su organización, a pesar de que el era el hijo de su padre, la sucesión no era tan sencilla. Fue solo en los años recientes que su padre le había revelado la verdad de que Yuuri era uno de los pocos hijos, que no se convertiria automáticamente en alguien, pensar que el era digno o que incluso podría serlo, Yuuri siempre sería visto como alguien que solo era bueno para hacer ofertas y obligar a la gente a pagar sus cuotas.

No, la sucesión para el solo sería sanguinaria y desordenada, como huír con Victor sería, por lo que Yuuri estaba preocupado era siempre la mejor opcion, la unica opcion ahora, y se la dijo a Victor hace mucho.

Victor solo frunció el ceño con el pensamiento durante toda su explicación, y cuando Yuuri termino soplo una ruidosa risa divertida llena de la confianza

-Bueno, entonces ¿porque no les mostramos a todo el mundo lo equivocados que están y los sorprendemos juntos? - y solo Victor podría proponerle a comerse el mundo sólo ellos dos y hacer que pareciera que ya estaban en la cima con todos a sus pies, porque no hay nada más excitante para Victor que hacer lo inesperado, y esto era lo más inesperado de todo. Joder, Yuuri debería haber sabido desde el principio que Victor quería esto.

-Por favor, vigila mi espalda de ahora en adelante. - Yuuri respondio de la unica forma que sabía, y en cambio el iba a asegurarse de proteger a Victor también, sería fácil, porque no tendría que fingir nada ahora, podría lanzar su máscara a la distancia con la seguridad de que Victor era realmente suyo.

El abrazo que lo envolvió entonces era como caer y encontrarse en un lugar para llamar casa, era reconfortante y seguro, y como ningún abrazo que Victor le hubiera dado nunca antes, porque siempre habían tenido abrazos de despedida, esta vez sin embargo, no habría ningun abrazo de despedida nunca más, solo para siempres o hasta que la muerte los separe, que era una posibilidad muy real.

-Siempre, Yuuri. - las palabras de Victor bajaron sobre la piel de su cuello mientras estaban abrazandose, y Yuuri sabía que no volvería a lamentar esto.

Fueron dos latidos después, que se enteraron de los distintos sonidos de disparos y los gritos de ira a la distancia, tres latidos, cuando se apartaron con sus pulsos acelerados en sincronía. Podía ver la aceleraba respiración de Victor, podía ver la curva de su labio formando una sonrisa, Yuuri sintió estremecer el cielo en respuesta, sentia su sangre correr, caliente y fría con el poder de Victor a su lado.

Entonces corrieron.

* * *

Manejaba de forma errática y sin sentido en ninguna dirección, Victor dio vuelta en varias esquinas al azar un monton de veces, Yuuri se sento tenso, en silencio con los ojos bien abiertos, sus manos firmes en el arma en su regazo porque Victor realmente estaba 120% preparado, había suficientes armas en el maletero, chalecos antibalas duros y efectivos, ropa y suministros para los dos, los nuevos teléfonos que no podían ser rastreados, agua, alimentos no perecederos, gasolina, todo lo que necesitaban para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Yuuri no pudo haber planeado esto mejor por si mismo, y al salir de la ciudad se encontraron en una carretera abierta a las colinas de San Petersburgo sentía aumentar su emoción mientras Victor sonrió con una mueca en su labio pisando por completo el acelerador, el motor rugió y el coche se sacudió, su cabeza choco de nuevo en el respaldo, y todo lo que Yuuri podía hacer era divertirse por la aceleración.

Fue solo media hora de dar vueltas al rededor de las esquinas, hasta que salieron por un camino que parecia que daba a la costa y condujo a una casa de campo en una colina, era inocente y poco visible con pequeños jardines de arbustos, de tablas blancas y un tejado gris, y si Yuuri no estubiera tan preocupado con sus pensamientos de Victor, entonces se habría dado cuenta de que tenia una vision clara de la carretera en ambas direcciones, había dos caminos de grava para salir de la casa en caso de que una fuera bloqueada, Yuuri podia mirar desde el frente el océano y ver el borde del mundo.

A pesar de que antes habían soportado meses de agonizante distancia, semanas y semanas sin hablarse, esta media hora en el coche había sido demasiado larga para Yuuri, fue el, el que llevo a Victor primero a la casa antes de que incluso pudieran desempacar el coche, Yuuri le quito las llaves de las manos a Victor y abrio la cerradura de la puerta de atras antes de Victor se riera detras de el mientras se apoyaba en la espalda de Yuuri. Victor toqueteaba las caderas de Yuuri, mientras Yuuri metia la llave equivocada una y otra vez, debio haber dejado que Victor lo hiciera después de todo, porque a continuacion Victor mordisqueaba el cuello de Yuuri, con hambre, con sus dientes afilados y labios

-¿Estamos con prisa, Yuuri? -

Era como si la tensión se disparara en su estómago con las palabras de Victor cuando Yuuri finalmente encontró la llave correcta, la cerradura hizo clic y se abrio la puerta, y antes de que Victor pudiera tocarlo bien, lo empujo hacia abajo y lo puso hasta el suelo, sintiendo la alfombra suave, con la puerta abierta detrás de ellos.

Pero Victor se echó a reír de nuevo, y el terrible nudo de tensión que venia en situaciones de vida o muerte, se disolvio con el sonido, se deshizo con el reflejo de la luz del día en los ojos azules de Victor mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de Yuuri y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas sacandole el aire.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos ahora, Yuuri. - Victor susurro mientras ponia la cabeza de Yuuri en su pecho, y realmente nunca antes había escuchado el corazón de Victor, e hizo a Yuuri reconocer lo delicada que realmente era la vida humana, lo facil que era que este latido tranquilo se detuviera con solo una palabra. Esta vez, Yuuri se obligo a escuchar, a escuchar el latido de la existencia de Victor, que era fuerte y constante, al igual que su persona en sí, pero todavía estaba latiendo como sabiendo que no estaban a salvo por ahora, y fue entonces cuando Victor se dio cuenta que todavía lo estaba apretando muy fuerte mientras yacían en el suelo con el sol calentanto la espalda de Yuuri.

-¿Sabes? me aseguré de que todo estubiera preparado para esto. - Victor dijo en voz alta más para sí mismo que para Yuuri, su voz era solemne, solitaria, como siempre que hablaba consigo mismo porque el silencio era la única cosa que realmente le escuchaba, pero era Yuuri quien lo escuchaba esta vez, agradecido por el ruido que venia de lo profundo de su pecho emparejado con la cadencia de su corazón.

-Pero no sé lo que habría hecho si me hubieras dejado allí de pie una vez más. -

Eso era cuando Yuuri se sentía peor que el más bajo de los tipos rudos con los que tuvo que negociar, porque Victor Nikiforov que no le tenía miedo a nada ni a nadie, quien podría poner a alguien en su lugar con una simple mirada, cuyo poder era incuestionable y siempre lo sería, había tenido miedo, había estado temblando porque pensó que Yuuri iba a hacer lo que siempre hacía e irse o hacer lo que hizo ayer por la noche y decir que no podía seguir con esto, y Yuuri había sido demasiado egoísta sobre esto, también absorto en sus propios temores.

Yuuri se incorporó antes de hablar, aprisono a Victor entre sus brazos y el suelo y lo miro con cada onza de determinación que tenía.

-Victor, no voy a irme de nuevo. - y no había nada más bajo que una promesa que necesitaba hacerse, porque si Yuuri dijo que iba a hacer algo, entonces lo haría, era así de simple.

Víctor también lo sabía, su sonrisa lo dijo todo -Eso me gusta más. -

* * *

Trajeron las cosas necesarias a la casa, Yuuri recorrio cada una de las habitaciones para ver cual de ellas tenía ventanilla para poder apuntar un arma desde ahí, o un armario libre para vigilar en el caso de necesitarlo para emboscar a alguien, todo se había preparado para una pelea defensiva o un escape rápido, Victor había sido tan meticuloso como pudo, pero también había sido tan esplendido como siempre era con sus gustos. Las camas tomaban la mayor parte del espacio en cada una de las tres habitaciones con colchas blancas largas y almohadas de plumas suaves en las que fácilmente podrían perderse. Todo, desde las paredes blancas y las cornisas de yeso, eran impecables, pero sin vida, y Yuuri sabía que era porque no querían estar aquí mucho tiempo. En su suposición, tenían una semana como máximo antes de que debieran moverse, antes de que ellos debieran hablar sobre establecerse, algo que era nuevo para ambos, porque la única manera de que alguna vez fueran libres, efectivamente era sorprender al mundo y hacer que se dieran cuenta de que Victor y Yuuri estaban mejor solos.

Sentía el peso constante de sus armas en sus fundas, se aseguró de que estubieran completamente cargados y que tuviera más municiones en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, sentio el filo de su cuchillo que guardaba bajo su manga, Yuuri sabía que iba a estar listo para cualquier cosa.

Fue mientras estaba mirando sus armas sobre sus manos que Victor lo encontró, y Yuuri se volvió a verlo tarareando entornando los ojos mientras lo observaba desde la puerta con los brazos ligeramente doblados, su gabardina y la chaqueta habían sido lanzados en algún lugar ya, y se quedó allí con toda su gloria con todos sus botones desabotonados, la personificación de la presuncion y la cortesía.

-¿Tambien tienes una pistola en los pantalones, o simplemente estas feliz de verme? - Victor bromeo con un guiño, y Yuuri olvidó que realmente era un idiota a veces, capaz de decir frases para ligar como esas 100% en serio.

-¿En serio, Victor? - Yuuri hizo una cara de palo.

-En serio. - vino el impulso de jugar con Yuuri, pudo ver la alegría en los ojos de Victor, sentir esta tensión en el aire porque parecía que Victor no quería decir lo que dijo sobre el tiempo que tenían.

-Es una pistola, no estoy feliz de verte. - bromeo Yuuri.

-Estás mintiendo. - dijo Victor arrastrando las palabras, el interruptor ha dado vuelta, miro a Yuuri como si tuviera hambre y fuera lo unico que queria siempre comer.

Solo Victor podría emocionar a Yuuri con sólo una mirada, podría acelerarle el pulso y hacerle olvidar todo el mundo y todo lo demas en este momento, tal vez era porque todo su mundo finalmente se había reducido a Victor de todos modos.

-Pruebalo entonces. - y Yuuri dejó caer sus armas en la cama en rendicion, se puso de rodillas contra el colchón, con los brazos en el aire, y esperó llamar la atencion de Victor.

Oyo la respiracion de Victor desde el otro lado de la habitación, oyo sus pasos suaves sobre la alfombra, sintió el calor del aliento de Victor en su cuello mientras se ponia detras de Yuuri.

-No voy a esperar a que lo preguntes, Yuuri. - decia Victor mientras besaba su cuello y enrollaba sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Yuuri, con las manos contra su pecho acercandose.

-Bien. - Yuuri acomodo su cuello hacia atrás contra Victor, mientras sus restricciones y auto control se desmoronaba, y su posesividad sobre el otro se hacía cargo, y la cara de la avaricia, la lujuria y la obsesion finalmente salieron. -No te contengas. -

-Mierda. - Victor gimió y esa era la primera vez que Yuuri le veía perder el control, esa alborotada tormenta en sus ojos se estaba apoderando de ahogarlos.

Todo lo que Yuuri podía hacer era seguirle y sentir como era arrastrado, ya que Victor dejo de lado el que nunca habían hecho algo como esto antes, dejo los años de urgencia y desesperación que tuvieron, dejo las cortinas abiertas a la deslumbrante vista del oceano que tenian frente a la ventana.

Victor le dio la vuelta a Yuuri apoyandolo contra el colchon, mordio su labio inferior, lamío su cuello, le mordio el pecho a través de su ropa, mientras desabrochaba la hebilla del cinturon de Yuuri y le bajaba los pantalones. Victor no estaba perdiendo el tiempo, por una vez, y por eso, Yuuri estaba jodidamente agadecido.

Yuuri miró los ojos encima de el, la visión de Victor Nikiforov que había perdido su control, y que era lo mejor que había jodidamente visto nunca, despeinado, con las venas tensas en su cuello, su respiración entrecortada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos oscuros con todos sus deseos no expresados, este era el Victor que siempre había querido ver, el que no esperaria a preguntarle a Yuuri.

Victor dejó sus camisas primero, las fundas de sus armas todavía atados en su lugar, las armas de Victor todavía cargadas, no había delicadeza en el beso que Victor le dio, mientras gemía de nuevo porque era demasiado impaciente, mientras se quejaba con un 'Joder'. Desabrocho los botones de su pantalón y se coloco entre las piernas de Yuuri, para mover sus caderas, mientras pasaba sus dientes a través de su cuello.

Y Victor era pesado, y era fuerte, sus músculos de la espalda se sentian firmes bajo los dedos de Yuuri ya que lo tocaba a traves de la tela blanca y suave para pedir a Victor seguir adelante, porque se permitian esto, se permiteron hacer las cosas a su manera, se permitieron disfrutar caer en algo tan desordenado y a la mitad, mientras se movian hasta hacerse acabar.

Todo lo que necesitaban para que ambos terminaran, era que Yuuri bajara la mano y tomara ambos miembros en su mano, mientras rodaba sus caderas, Victor suspiró su nombre mientras su cuerpo se estremecia, perdió el ritmo y se derramo en la mano de Yuuri sin reparo, rapido, mientras lo besaba en el cuello perezosamente, y Yuuri le siguio despues, porque al oír su nombre como si le rendiera culto siempre le hacía eso.

No había prisa para limpiarse y caer en las secuelas de la melancólia, o hacer planes falsos y jugar a pretender, Victor se apoyo sobre sus rodillas y miró a Yuuri, el color floreciente en su cuello y el desastre pegajoso en su camisa, sus labios hinchados, y Yuuri podía ver la sonrisa en sus ojos antes de que fuera en sus labios

-Mentiste. -

-No me digas. - Yuuri rió y bajó la mirada al lugar en donde antes estaba, había semen secándose sobre su estómago, sobre el fino vello de su ingle y era un desastre.

Sin embargo a Victor no le importaba, hizo las cosas en el orden inverso y desabrocho las correas en el pecho de Yuuri, atrajo a Yuuri con besos para quitarle la funda por sobre su cabeza y tirarla a un lado, mientras sus suave manos las envolvia alrededor de las muñecas de Yuuri para guiarlo a hacer lo mismo.

Y cuando se quitaron las camisetas, Victor suspiro otra vez mientras miraba hacia abajo en la piel colorida de Yuuri, tomo su mano y acarició su palma y despues comenzo a besar la piel tatuada de su antebrazo, y esta era la parte en donde el tiempo se detenía por completo para Yuuri.

Victor beso todo el camino del brazo de Yuuri con adoración sobre el pecho con sus labios suaves y cálido aliento que

le dejaba la piel de gallina, beso todo el camino hasta el otro brazo de Yuuri antes de que le diera vuelta y se dedicó a cada una de las escamas del dragon que estaba en su espalda, dejando cientos y cientos de besos por su cuerpo hasta sus muslos, hasta que no quedo ningun espacio sin besar, despues el estaba besando cada petalo de la flores en su espalda, despues se dirigio a las varias cicatrices de Yuuri como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. Victor se estaba tomando su tiempo como siempre había querido, porque ahora no se limitaba a solo unas horas.

Incluso para todo este sexo asombroso y angustia que se habían dado entre si, esto era lo más abrumador en lo que Yuuri alguna vez había estado, porque ahora solo se estaba paralizando por lo precioso que era para Victor. Victor fruncia el ceño con cada pequeña cicatriz antes de tratar de besarla, mientras Victor gruñia a la inconfundible piel lastimada de una cicatriz de bala en su estómago, y apretó la frente contra ella como si su voluntad fuera suficiente para hacerla desaparecer, porque habían cosas mucho peores que la angustia que tendrían, si eso llegara a pasar.

Yuuri ya casi se había puesto a si mismo a través de eso, se dio cuenta al delinear sobre el perfecto cuerpo de Victor, si no fuera por la cicatriz de 6 pulgadas que iba desde el fondo de su ombligo hasta su cadera, se golpeo internamente por ese error de nuevo, esa era la peor cicatriz que Victor tenía, una que habría terminado con su vida si no se hubiera detenido inconcientemente.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que casi te mate? - Yuuri pregunto mientras estaba acostado junto a Victor, paso sus dedos a lo largo de su piel herida, eso lo habia confundio porque lo habia curado despues de arrastrar a Victor a la habitacion donde habían prometido reunirse ese dia en Hong Kong.

La sonrisa de Victor le decia que todo estaba perdonado, esa fue la única vez que ellos habían caminado juntos a un hotel, se habian tomado de las manos por un callejón sombrio en la oscuridad de la noche y habian sido emboscados por un grupo de mafiosos que eran demasiado estupidos para distinguir su objetivo en la oscuridad antes de atacar.

Había sido tan pronto en su relación, cuando las tensiones seguian creciendo y estaban emocionados más que cualquier otra cosa, Yuuri no se permitia confiar todavia, pensó que todo habia sido un montaje, se puso tan enojado con la traición que había tenido, que estallo, había enterrado el cuchillo hasta el fondo debajo de las costillas y hasta el corazón de tres de ellos antes de que el resto volviera, porque era probable que nunca hubieran visto asesinato más eficiente antes, y en su irá que se volvió hacía Victor confiado con su cuchillo, lleno con la sangre de otros.

Eso fue cuando empezó a confiar, porque Victor no tenía ni siquiera la molestia de defenderse a sí mismo, se saco la cuchilla de su estómago que iba dirigida hacía Yuuri para causarle una muerte lenta y dolorosa, y en el momento antes de que el cuchillo se hundiera, Yuuri vio el rayo de luz de luna en los ojos de Victor y encontró su confianza allí mismo, algo que ya Victor le había dado.

-Sí, eso fue salvaje. - la risa de Victor, estaba llena de nostalgia y ese calor le trajo de vuelta al presente -Fue también la primera vez que descubrí cuanto miedo podrías dar. -

-¿En serio? - Yuuri zumbaba mientras ponia su cabeza contra el pecho desnudo de Victor para escuchar de nuevo su corazón, que latía lento ahora, seguro y estable por el viaje por delante.

-Mm, y ahora estoy recordando lo sexy que eres cuando te pones así de rudo. - vino la observación soñadora de Victor.

Yuuri solo tartamudeo antes de sentir el calor subir a sus mejillas, las palabras dieron efecto mientras el enterró su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Victor para escapar de su vergüenza, porque Victor era también tan jodidamente bueno para detener a alguien con la guardia baja justo como ahora.

Fue entonces cuando escucho el pecho de Victor agitarse mientras reía, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por su diversión y puso su mano en el cabello de Yuuri para acariciarlo. -Eres tan lindo, Yuuri. -

Yuuri debió haberlo matado.

* * *

Los días de una semana pasaron, en donde dormian sus horas mínimas durante el día y estaban despiertos en la casa por la noche, ambos convencidos de que si alguien encontraba la casa, vendría durante la noche.

Se pasaron los días haciendo planes preventivos para terminar distrayendose con otros, nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos antes, era un territorio nuevo para los dos y resultó que ellos simplemente querían terminar perdiendo el tiempo porque se la pasaban besándose, el café se volvía frío, maravillandose por el tiempo en el

que se la pasaban en la ducha en el cuerpo del otro mientras se acababa el agua caliente, o empezaba con Victor atrapando a Yuuri en la cocina mientras besaba la tinta de su piel sin camisa de nuevo y luego acababan follando sobre el banco de la cocina mientras su comida se quemaba, estaban reviviendo recuerdos de la infancia, de su primer asesinato o su primer arma, estaban aprendiendo acerca de los hábitos del otro, como el hecho de que Victor sostenía el cuchillo y el tenedor al revés, que usaba hilo dental antes del cepillado, que tarareaba la misma melodía solitaria cuando pensaba demasiado en algo, ellos aprendieron uno del otro y esa era la mayor pérdida de tiempo porque Yuuri no podía tener suficiente.

Fue en su sexta noche de esta tardía luna de miel que establecieron planes sólidos, lanzando ideas de ida y vuelta con los pasaportes y documentos falsos en la mesita de café en el salón, las fundas de cuero reflejaba la tenue luz de la lámpara en el esquina, que era su única fuente de iluminación.

Solo había una persona en el mundo en la que Yuuri podía confiar, y eso significaba que Victor podría confiar en el también, Phichit y su pequeño grupo de tráfico de armas, estaba en Tailandia, el lugar perfecto para que ambos mantuvieran un perfil bajo durante más de una semana.

Eso significaría una semana de viaje en el Transiberiano y en ferrocarril de Mongolia, habría sobornos pesados y precios a pagar para transportar fuera de la frontera un coche lleno de armas y con matriculas falsas, el precio del silencio podría ser aún mayor aún, porque los informantes podrían estar en cualquier parte, y el secreto era su método preferido de manejar las cosas si podía ayudarlos en este momento.

La solución venía con planes reales de hablar sobre el futuro, eran fuertes en el silencio que llenaba el aire entre ellos, era sólido y tangible e imparable, Yuuri casi sintió lástima por cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, especialmente por la forma en la que Victor se sento y visualizó que todo estuviera bien en su mente, con la mirada distante y profunda, su firme mandíbula, su actitud de peligro gritando y el era el que se veía increíblemente sexy cuando en sus ojos se veía preparado para matar así.

Antes de que pudiera dejarse arrastrar una vez más, Yuuri decidió tomar una dosis de café antes de que comenzaran a empacar el mínimo de cosas que habían desempacado antes de sus maletas.

-¿Café? - preguntó Yuuri cuando se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, y no tenia que preguntarle si quería leche o azúcar, ahora era algo que el siempre recordaría, porque cuando se lo pidió la primera vez en la semana, Victor le dijo "Sin leche y sin azúcar, porque ya soy lo suficientemente dulce." y Yuuri le había arrojado el azúcar mientras Victor se reía de su propia broma.

-Mmm. - Victor tarareó en confirmación mientras seguia mirando los documentos y dinero en efectivo en la mesa, preguntándose hasta qué punto esta cantidad de dinero, que era bastante para cualquier persona normal, les sería suficiente. Sin embargo los sobornos eran caros, y matar a la gente solo hace el camino más fácil, ya estaba implícito en este punto que el soborno lo haría Yuuri y lo haría hasta que el dinero los llevará tan lejos se como se pudiera.

Así que Yuuri no estaba haciendo nada en particular mientras esperaba a la pequeña máquina de café espresso en la cocina, penso acerca de como podría manejar a los corruptos oficiales de control fronterizo y encontrar su camino hasta Tailandia, el podria ganarse un par de amenazas, porque las personas siempre se asustaban cuando las amenazabas con acabar con toda su familia y te veías como divirtiendote mientras lo hacías.

Estaba a la mitad de hacer el segundo café para Victor cuando el ruido de una pisada delató la presencia de otra persona en la pequeña cocina, estaría seguro de que era Victor si el sonido no fuera tan obvio, si no hubiera estado escuchando ese ruido durante toda la semana, durante toda su vida, y Yuuri se regañó porque había estado de espaldas durante todo este tiempo hacía la puerta que daba a la lavandería, el pasillo y la salida trasera del porche. Mierda. Eso era un error de novato.

Fue demasiado tarde, la sangre de Yuuri zumbaba con la adrenalina y el instinto de pelea, podía sentir su propio peso sobre las puntas de sus pies, la condición actual de su velocidad y agilidad, y sabía que podía tomar a esta persona si

no fuera por la boca fría de la pistola presionar contra la parte posterior de su cuello.

-Muévete y te vuelo los jodidos sesos, cerdo. - vino la amenaza muy real de detrás de él.

Lo reconoció al oír su voz un instante, el solo lo había visto una vez antes, sin embargo, el rubio de 19 años que trabajaba para el actual jefe de la mafia era inolvidable, el también probablemente estuviera aquí para matarlos a los dos.

Oh, la aparición de Yuri Plisetsky podría ser un poco un problema.

* * *

 **NT:** Hooolaa ¿No me tarde tanto con la actualización, ó si? Discúlpenme la verdad, es que he estado ocupada pero recién termine de traducir el capitulo y revise de rápido, disculpen si también hay un error o dos... Ah, también he querido poner el link del fic original en mi perfil pero ff no me deja y ugh. Intentare hacerme un AO3 pero esa mier** es complicada af, en fin, no tengo más que decir, ojala les guste y ah gracias de ante mano por sus favs/follows/reviews.

As always credits to: **Ashida** in AO3


	3. Idolos y anclas

Si alguien alguna vez le dijo que podía permanecer completamente tranquilo cuando una amenaza de muerte inminente le estaba acariciando la parte posterior del cuello, como ahora, entonces esas personas nunca habían tomado ese riesgo y nunca antes habían recibido un disparo. Los estúpidos terminaron muertos, los pequeños pececillos terminaban trabajando para los peces grandes, y Yuuri era, normalmente, aquél que estaba en el lado ganador de la pelea porque la gente constantemente le subestimaba.

El iba a moverse si fuera el caso en este momento, y como la tensión se envolvía en espiral alrededor de sus pies y envío un escalofrío de adrenalina por su columna vertebral, esperaba que su primer y único encuentro con Yuri Plisetsky de hace casi un año le ayudara, ó tal vez no. Todo dependía de como el siempre enojado ruso le mirara.

Yuri Plisetsky le había salvado la vida, no por la bondad de su corazón por supuesto, pero sí por despecho.

Yuuri era solo un humano, a veces los trabajos salían mal, no importa cuántas consideraciones se tomarán, o lo difícil que era tratar de despejar su mente de ciertas distracciones de cabello plateado, al acuerdo para las rutas comerciales conjuntas al que había sido enviado para negociar en Beijing hace once meses era un buen ejemplo de como las cosas iban exactamente adonde no deberían.

Había sido emboscado mientras estuvo fuera solo tres días antes de la trampa dónde habían acordado a encontrarse, se preparo y observo, ya que sus pies tocaron el suelo de Beijing y Yuuri estaba entrando en pánico porque había quedado de reunirse con Victor mientras estuviera aquí y en lo que a el respecta nada iba a interponerse en su camino, ni una sola cosa iba a hacer que Victor se preocupara o hiciera algo drástico como acabar con toda la tríada China porque si Victor sabía lo que estaba sucediendo era exactamente lo que iba a hacer, no por la razón patética de venir su rescate, Victor Nikiforov no daría su confianza a alguien que no pudiera salvarse a sí mismo, no, porque era como dijo Yuuri; Nada iba a irrumpir con su tiempo juntos, por que era algo que rápidamente se estaba volviendo más valioso que la vida de otras personas.

Y Yuuri sabía que Victor se detendría por el, ya habían silenciado a personas permanentemente, una organización entera no estaba fuera de lugar, lo sabía en el fondo de su alma porque era una pregunta para sí mismo y Yuuri ya tenía una respuesta. Pintaria a Beijing de rojo, soplar su secreto en el cielo alto y condenar a ambos en el proceso, así que tuvo que presentarse por el bien Victor nada más.

Fue una larga cacería de humanos, la niebla contaminada de las calles oscuras de Beijing cubría parcialmente la noche, la resistencia física de Yuuri le salvaba más de una vez, pero los pequeños encuentros de peleas con cuchillos y armas de fuego, un rastro de cuerpos y la constante huida lo había agotado. Se había torcido el tobillo y estaba cojeando y eso gritaba vulnerabilidad y debilidad, tenía sangre ajena manchando su cuello blanco, su cabello, salpicada en sus gafas, y tierra debajo de las uñas, y en todo lo que podía pensar Yuuri mientras cojeaba por las calles irremediablemente perdido, era que no iba a encontrarse con Victor con este aspecto.

Así que se había detenido en uno de los callejones para recuperar el aliento, para pensar y luchar con el pánico que alteraba su control cuando se comenzaba a desesperar, no tenía municiones, lo único que tenía era su cuchillo que sostenía con fuerza. La pared de ladrillo en la que había recargado su espalda aun estaba caliente por el sol, al final de una de las pequeñas calles una farola hacia un ruido amenazando con fundirse y las personas que lo seguían no se molestaron en ocultar sus pesados pasos mientras se acercaban.

A pesar de que se armó de valor para la pelea, la pared en la que se apoyaba y una obstinada voluntad de ver a Victor porque el había estado esperando por el las últimas seis putas semanas, mientras se sento, su mandíbula se tenso porque sabía que esto iba a doler. Yuuri oyó el silbido ahogado de un arma de fuego seguido por los pesados golpes de cuerpos golpeando el concreto firme unos tras otros, era un sonido que no podía confundirse con cualquier otra cosa que no fuera un asesinato eficiente. Hubo gritos cortados y amortiguados, sonidos que solo los moribundos hacían mientras la vida les abandonaba, y de repente estaba a solo un par de pasos, se acercaban al borde de donde estaba Yuuri, pasos prudentes, de profesional, aparentemente con calma.

Eso fue hasta que la fuente de esos pasos estaba a vuelta a la esquina y entró en la visión de Yuuri, a través de la niebla se encontró con su homónimo; Yuri Plisetsky con una mueca de disgusto en su cara que a Yuuri le parecía como si estuviera tirando la basura.

-Así que tu eres la razón por la que toda la tríada china está desatada. Lo que es una puta broma para alguien tan inútil como tu. Ellos te tienen en una esquina. - y su mirada se convirtió en odio total, desprecio, desagrado y toda la malicia que estaba reservada para las familias rivales, incluso si el propio Plisetsky no sabía hasta en qué nivel en realidad Yuuri estaba colocado en una de esas dichas familias.

-Te mataría. - Yuri había murmurado contra el mientras daba un paso de forma antagonista acercando su arma casualmente en el pecho de Yuuri.

-Pero creo que te voy a dejar a Victor, estoy seguro de que tendría el placer, después de toda la mierda que tu familia ha causado. -

Y había dejado a Yuuri solamente después de darle una patada en las costillas que saco el aire de sus pulmones, vio estrellitas, mientras el se relajaba cada vez más y más, apoyando la espalda firme en la pared por el sonido de los pasos que se alejaban, todo lo que Yuuri hizo fue reírse de sí mismo, al parecer como loco, sus rodillas flaquearon en un estúpido callejón de mierda a saber dónde en el corazón de Beijing, porque por supuesto, Victor tendría el placer, de una forma completamente diferente. La broma estaba en el Yuri Ruso esta vez.

El continuo riéndose de sí mismo por demasiado tiempo mientras se agarraba su costilla rota y luchaba contra las náuseas, y reunió suficiente aliento en sus pulmones para respirar bien, para recoger sus pensamientos y maldiciones, porque el iba a llegar tarde y el odiaba mantener a Victor esperandolo más que a nada. Un ritmo totalmente diferente de pasos iba sonando a la vuelta de la esquina, un fuerte ritmo que Yuuri conocía como conocía el latido de su propio corazón. Y ahí estaba con su olvidada gabardina negra y sus elegantes guantes, caminando como si incluso la gravedad no pudiera derribarlo.

-¿Qué es esto? Un pequeño gatito me dijo que había aniquilado algo, espero que no fueras a tu cita caliente. -

Para revivir los recuerdos de lo que sucedió cuando no era otro que Victor Nikiforov quien lo encontro inconsciente a sus pies tendría que esperar, porque ahora Yuuri no podría arreglarselas si el otro Yuri quería dispararle con el arma que apuntaba en su cuello o lastimarlo con ella.

Hubo un giro doloroso contra su piel mientras el ruso gruñó y Yuuri pensó que moriría con con la punta del cañon en su nuca, e hizo temblar su columna vertebral, eso sería una manera bastante mierda para irse.

-Ya sabes, pensé que era una broma de mal gusto cuando uno de los subordinados de Victor regreso y le dijo a Yakov que el se había largado con alguien de tu familia, de todas las familias de mierda y resulta ser que eres tu ¿que carajo? - el cañon frío solamente se profundizó en su nuca, mientras Yuuri estaba de pie con las manos apoyadas en el banco, en un intento de parecer sometido y los pensamientos en su cabeza corrían más rápido que su corazón acelerado para tratar de encontrar una forma de evitar esta situación.

Nada puede realmente prepararte para Yuri Plisetsky sin embargo, por lo que los segundos pasaban mientras la violenta amenaza de derramar sangre en la habitación y después de contar hasta diez Yuuri sabía que no iba a morir después de todo, o el ya había sido derribado sin piedad.

Eso eliminó la opción de su muerte por ahora y Yuuri suspiró cuando su corazón comenzó a estabilizarse en sí, mientras su calma volvia con cada latido de su corazón y comenzó a sentirse en control una vez más, porque si él no estaba aquí para ser asesinado en el acto, entonces estaba siendo subestimado.

Estas personas no sabían que no había nada que detuviera a Yuuri ahora que tenía todo lo que quería, ahora que por fin tenía el todo que perder.

-Date la vuelta. - ordeno gruñendo desde atrás y Yuuri lo hizo con las manos en las caderas y la barbilla en alto, porque Victor había tirado todo por la borda por el y era hora de mostrar a todos porque.

Así que se quedó ahí en la camisa de Victor desabrochada del pecho, sonriendo mientras Yuri miraba las marcas de la codicia insaciable que Victor había dejado con frenesí en el cuello de Yuuri hasta su clavícula.

La expresión de Yuri era entre repulsión y confusión mientras lo miraba como si realmente no esperara esto después de todo, como si todavía esperara a que fuera una mentira, a pesar de que Victor había desaparecido durante la última semana en menos de una palabra.

Al final Yuri termino con una mueca burlona en su rostro mientras miraba a Yuuri de arriba abajo y llego a sus propias conclusiones

-Así que así es como es, que te ha convertido en su juguete, probablemente la única cosa en que eres bueno por lo visto, cerdo. -

Y antes de Yuri pudiera estar más cómodo con sus presuntas suposiciones, Yuuri dio un paso medio hacia adelante con esa arma apuntandole en el pecho y se alzó por encima del ruso estirandose a toda su altura, con determinación y la satisfacción decque Victor había elegido esto por su cuenta.

-¿Has terminado de subestimarme? - la pregunta de Yuuri no necesitaba una respuesta sarcástica como era y estaba satisfecho sonriendo de lado ahora mientras miraba hacia abajo a Yuri que había perdido ya la sartén por el mango.

-¡¿Ah!? Estas bastante lleno de mierda para estar a punto de morir en cualquier segundo y entonces ese idiota de Victor podra volver. - y mientras Yuri levanto el arma con su amenaza. Yuuri logró dar un paso más cerca aún y apoyarse en la punta del arma y estampar su piel por debajo de la camisa de Victor.

Mientras estaban allí mirándose fríamente, estaban a punto de estallar en una pelea en cualquier movimiento impredecible, Yuuri desde el rabillo del ojo vio a Victor aparece por la puerta, preguntándose por qué le estaba tomando mucho tiempo.

Y si Yuuri pensó que la habitación estaba llena de aire frío antes, se había equivocado.

La transformación fue prácticamente instantánea, de la sonrisa en forma de corazón que Victor compartía solo con el de las palabras que susurraba tan llenas de promesas extravagantes sobre el futuro, la forma en la que decía el nombre de Yuuri con un tono más alto en la última sílaba cuando se quejaba de algo, se desvaneció en el aire y la habitación se sumergió en las heladas profundidades de los ojos de Victor mientras el tomaba la situación.

Yuuri vio los dedos de Victor contraerse en su arma por instinto, vio a sus pupilas brillar con destellos con la amenaza de poner todo en llamas, vio toda la actitud de Victor violentarse un segundo antes de que el procesará todo y llegara a la misma conclusión que Yuuri tenía, Yuri Plisetsky estaba aquí por su propia voluntad, no por orden de Yakov.

-Yuri ¿que haces aquí? - Victor dijo sin expresión desde el lugar en donde estaba que era la puerta, con una sonrisa vacía en sus labios como si ya no tuviera la paciencia para tratar con esto y apesar de que habló para el ruso, sus ojos eran exclusivamente para Yuuri y la imagen de el de pie delante del otro,

con las marcas que el había dejado en la piel de Yuuri, algo que nadie había visto nunca antes hasta ahora. Esa mirada lo atrapo todo, y de repente fue como si Yuuri Plisetsky ni siquiera jodidamente existiera en este punto.

Yuri también lo vio, vio la forma en la que Victor miró a Yuuri como si nunca hubiera mirado nada ni a nadie antes, vio las marcas que Yuuri había dejado también en el cuello de Victor, vio la imagen completa de ellos de pie juntos y sabía que ninguno de ellos tenían el control de sus sentimientos en lo absoluto, vio lo que entre ellos habían mantenido en secreto durante 5 insoportables años y el porque habían durado tanto era tan dolorosamente obvio como lo era ahora.

-Esto es una mierda, Victor ¿estás en serio con el así? -

-Somos una linda pareja, ¿no? - Victor bromeo con un guiño para Yuuri, porque solo Victor era capaz de pasar de ser una piedra fría a un novio adorable en dos segundos.

-Deja de bromear, Victor su familia era.. -

Yuri no llegó a decir sus siguientes palabras sin embargo, hablar en voz alta de la verdadera razón por la que la relación de Victor y Yuuri era el giro más torcido de acontecimientos que nadie podría esperar, porque Victor dio un paso equilibrado en la habitación y tenía presionado su dedo firmemente en el labio de Yuri ordenandole callarse en ese instante, la frase sin terminar flotaba en el aire, todo el mundo sabía lo que iba a decir de todos modos.

El nudo que siempre tenía en el estómago Yuuri cuando sabía que una pelea venía, porque el no necesita que nadie sacara a tema algo que había sido una fuente de malestares sin fin para el hasta ese día en que ambos habían decidido confiar en el otro incondicionalmente.

-Todo vale en el amor y la guerra, Yuri. - dijo Victor arrastrando las palabras, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás una vez más -Esta vez gana el amor. -

Yuri no había terminado sin embargo, porque el era conocido por su carácter obstinado.

-Eso es estúpido ¡prometiste tomar el control y enseñarme a mandar! Olvida a este don nadie y vuelve. -

Así que eso es lo que Yuri Plisetsky estaba haciendo aquí, había irrumpió en esta casa todo por su cuenta por nada más que una promesa y cuando llego y vio todo, algo que ni siquiera la muerte puede romper, la lealtad al alma de otra persona, una simple promesa era algo de lo que Yuuri y Victor ya estaban llevado mucho más allá. El sol no prometía levantarse en las mañanas, el simplemente lo hacía.

La sonrisa en la boca de Victor regresó con una inclinación de cabeza con la noción de olvidar algo que ni siquiera Yuuri podía comprender.

-¿Lo olvidaste? - y el parecía realmente curioso, curioso como si quisiera saber por qué el cielo es azul y la hierba era verde, se llevó un dedo a su labio pensando, mientras el frío que lo rodeaba se convertía en algo tangible que se extendía en espiral en busca de su respuesta.

Pero Victor ya tenía su propia respuesta, aunque al igual que Yuuri sabía que lo haría, se quito el dedo de la boca mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante con toda su altura pasando sobre Yuri, una vez más.

-Sobre mi cadáver. -

Fue entonces cuando el infame temperamento de Yuri Plisetsky intentó hacer algo, ya que el joven ruso estallo sin pensar, con las mejillas rojas por la ira y un resoplido frustrado.

-Bien entonces, solo voy a matarlo. -

No fue una explosión lo que ocurrió era más como un rayo mientras la mano de Victor se movió con una velocidad que Yuuri nunca había visto en cualquier ser humano antes y atrapo en un fuerte control el cuello de Yuri.

Y esta vez Victor no dijo nada. El sólo miró hacia abajo a Yuri con su mandíbula apretada para controlar a este monstruo salvaje, no había luz en esos ojos azules ahora mientras miraba hacia abajo a Yuri, con un silencio más cortante que su navaja, que decían que matar a Katsuki Yuuri sería lo peor que podía pasar en el mundo porque Victor lo destruiría.

Este era el Victor Nikiforov con el que la gente se moría de miedo sin que Victor ni siquiera necesitara decir una palabra, en el agarre de su brazo podía verse sus nudillos blancos conteniendose de no matarle allí mismo.

Esto fue lo que Yuuri había desatado por finalmente tomar esa decisión, esto es lo que parecía quemar el mundo y si esto era antes de que Victor perdiera el control, Yuuri no podía imaginar lo que sería después si dejara controlar sus acciones por la ira.

Y era casi ridículo que el corazón de Yuuri

latiera tan fuerte al ver a Victor tan amenazante, su cuerpo bombeaba adrenalina, emoción y comprensión porque Yuuri sabía exactamente cómo se sentía Victor, ya que los papeles se invirtieron alguna vez...

Los ojos de Yuri se hincharon con sorpresa mientras forcejeaba, mientras dejaba caer su arma con un ruido por las baldosas del suelo y arañaba la mano de alrededor de su garganta, siendo que Victor no dijo nada, solo miro a Yuri hasta que la resignación salió en sus ojos, Yuri dio un gruñido de frustración y logro quitarse el brazo de Victor que había aflojado lo suficiente solo para dejar que escapara.

-¿Cómo nos has encontrado? - pregunto Victor a continuación, siguió adelante como si no hubiera estado a segundos de cometer homicidio.

Yuri tosió hasta aclarar su garganta, la impaciencia los derretía aún más porque si una persona ya los había encontrado, entonces los demás no estarían muy por detrás.

-Otabek. -

-Debí haberlo sabido. - Victor suspiró con una mueca y la misma mano que había estado envuelto alrededor de la garganta de Yuri con toda la intención de hacerle daño se acercó a Yuuri a continuación acariciandole la mejilla mientras los ojos de Victor se suavizaron en las profundidades que solo Yuuri alguna vez llegaría a explorar, sus callosos dedos se quedaron con cuidado y afecto en su mejilla y hacia abajo en su mandíbula.

-Parece que es hora de irse, amor. - Victor susurró con una sonrisa real entonces, con los ojos encendidos de pura alegría, ya que nunca había hecho esto en frente de otra persona antes.

El beso que compartieron en la tranquila y pequeña cocina fue casto mientras Victor envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri para abrazarlo para sentir los latidos de su corazón, eran contundentes y llenos de determinación y con la misma excitación que habían tenido desde el primer día que se escaparon juntos hace una semana.

Se había terminado tan pronto como comenzó, no había tiempo ahora, no hay tiempo para fortalecer los planes o llegar a hacer segundas opciones, tendrían que hacer las maletas a toda prisa, irse y esperar que el dinero en efectivo y las armas que tenían fueran lo suficiente como para llevarlos donde Phichit, tenían que salir y rápido, ya que no se trataba de que alguien los encontrara ya, se trataba de salir tan lejos como pudieran ahora debido a que las siguientes personas que los encontrarán no sería para charlar.

-Si no vas a volver entonces me voy contigo. - Yuri cortó con con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y por decir algo porque el realmente no iba a moverse, y si tratar de mantener un perfil bajo antes iba a ser difícil, ahora sería improbable en el mejor de los casos.

Pero Victor lo había tomado con calma, sabía exactamente cuándo dar y cuándo tomar para mantener a la gente que lo seguía, el sabía que tenía que aguantar y cambiar su curso debido a que Yuri entraría a sus planes y tratar que no les siguiera les daba menos tiempo.

-Si interfieres en nuestros planes incluso por un segundo, si haces algo sin querer que delate nuestra ubicación o nos detenga, entonces no tengo ningún problema para deshacerme del peso muerto. - no era una amenaza, era un hecho que Victor declaró con tanta seguridad como si dijera su propio nombre.

-Lo que sea, no soy yo el que será el peso muerto, pero el. - y Yuri inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Yuuri con un poco de disgusto antes de que levantara el arma del suelo y la sacudiera.

Victor dejó de moverse, se detuvo a mitad de camino a través de la puerta que conducía del pasillo a su habitación para empacar sus cosas y prepararse para un posible enfrentamiento por venir, miro hacia atrás con diversión mientras rió.

-Oh pequeño Yura, no tienes ni idea. No lo has visto enojado. Mi Yuuri te comería para el desayuno. -

* * *

Siguió a Victor de nuevo al lugar donde como nunca antes habían pasado más tiempo juntos, el dormitorio principal con ventanales del suelo al techo que daba al océano, la habitación con las paredes blancas y la cama con demasiadas almohadas, después de todo, era una habitación con una semana de recuerdos que Yuuri nunca olvidaría.

Victor fue diligente como siempre mientras desabotonaba su propia camisa en el cuerpo de Yuuri para vestirse entre sí, ya que siempre lo habían hecho sin prisa, ni siquiera ahora.

Así Victor tomó la camisa de los hombros de Yuuri mientras permanecía de pie detrás de él y tarareaba esta melodía alegre que Yuuri había memorizado durante la última semana, beso con devota intimidad la cabeza del dragón que estaba en la parte superior de la espalda de Yuuri y desapareció el frío por completo.

Y mientras Victor ayudaba a ponerse de nuevo la ropa con sus hábiles dedos y manos expertas, a Yuuri le pareció que el traje que Victor había empacado para el era mucho menos pesado que antes.

Esta armadura hecha de algodón y lana con una nueva máscara hecha de la determinación y la convicción con la que se sentía bien, que encaja perfectamente, y como de costumbre Victor podía verlo también.

-Se ve bien en ti. - Victor arrastro las palabras con el calor mientras sacaba la funda sobre la cabeza de Yuuri y dio un apretó a las correas, sus dedos se perdieron con sus propios pensamientos, unio sus manos en las costillas de Yuuri mientras Victor se inclinó hacia abajo y choco sus frentes para intercambiar el alimento.

-Ahora no es realmente un buen momento para que seas así de hermoso, Yuuri. - fue la siguiente advertencia y Victor estaba muy emocionados con esto después de todo.

Y Yuuri no pudo evitarlo, no pudo resistir algo por lo que el solía pasar hambre durante tanto tiempo, por lo que elimino la pequeña distancia entre sus labios y junto la boca de Victor con la suya, mordió el labio de Victor, choco con su lengua, le dio un beso con la boca abierta hasta que Victor se estaba quejando con frustración y se aferra a su trasero.

Victor siempre fue tan fácil, se emocionaba demasiado rápido y a Yuuri le gustaba burlarse de el solo un poco, como lo hacía Victor con el.

-Ahora no, Victor. - Yuuri hizo un guiño mientras empujó a Victor del pecho y vio a Victor con las mejillas encendidas y los labios rojos por besar, nunca se cansaría de esto, especialmente mientras una salvaje sonrisa apareció en su rostro, llena de malicia y fuego.

-Eres tan malo conmigo, Yuuri. - Victor se fingió herido con una mano al corazón mientras su voz se volvía una octava más profunda y se convirtió en una amenaza muy real con la que definitivamente estaba bien.

-Tendras que pagar por ello. -

-Estoy contando con eso. - fue todo lo que Yuuri dijo con una sonrisa juguetona y luego fue su turno para ayudar a Victor a vestirse con el mismo cuidado que había sido para el, y besar a Victor así había sido una idea horrible, porque Victor era y siempre sería irresistible para Yuuri después de todo.

* * *

Resultó que Yuuri le llamo Yurio para su propia diversión y demasiado de la ira de Yurio, porque solo había espacio para un Yuuri en la vida de Victor, habia venido en una motocicleta que había estacionado en la carretera a lo largo del camino e hizo parecer el caminar a pie inaudito.

Una bicicleta era demasiado notable, demasiado difícil de usar, por lo que una de las primeras conclusiones a las que todos llegaron era que los tres tenían que viajar en un coche, y la tensión que les rodeaba solo se volvió aún más tensa.

Fueron unos precipitados diez minutos para empacar la camioneta que ahora llevaría a tres, cargaron sus armas en silencio, llevándolas a fuera de la mesa del comedor para luego cargar más armas, porque la noche más allá de la luz del porche de la acogedora casa parecía demasiado oscura, demasiado fría, el ruido de la grava crujiendo bajo sus pies a medida de que iban y venían desde la casa hasta el coche era demasiado tranquilo, mientras las cosas a las afueras de la luz de la casa estaban en espera, habían irrumpido toda la tranquilidad natural de la noche con su huida.

Y durante todo el tiempo que hacían sus preparativos Yuuri podía sentir los ojos de Victor en el, podía sentir su obsesión con observarlo de espaldas para mantenerlo a salvo porque era el único responsable de su vida. Y ahora que tenía lo que quería nada podía quitárselo. Este era el Victor que el mundo no había visto antes y Yuuri ardía con su propio orgullo pecaminoso porque Victor le pertenecía.

Las cosas en la oscuridad eran de terror.

El tiempo siempre iba más lento en la noche, después de esos diez minutos que parecían prolongarse durante más tiempo que ya no tenían, por fin estaban en el auto, Victor en el asiento del conductor, Yuuri a su lado en el asiento del acompañante y Yuri Plisetsky en silencio obediente en la parte de atrás con un AK-47 en su regazo, porque su lealtad estaba con su ambición y no con la mafia que había abandonado al parecer ahora también.

El abrupto clic de los cinturones de seguridad de los asientos cortaron el aire tranquilo en el interior del vehículo, el bajo el rugir del motor los puso aún más en el borde y antes de que Victor cambiara el coche en marcha, toco el muslo de Yuuri brevemente, la luz en sus ojos era suficientes para mantener la oscuridad de la noche afuera en la bahía.

-Vamos divertirnos un poco ¿de acuerdo? -

* * *

El camino en las colinas a las afueras de San Petersburgo estaba tranquilo, con sus solitarios faros en el curvado camino de regreso a la ciudad brillante contra la opresiva negrura de la noche mientras la hora más oscura se acercaba al reloj.

El motor ronroneaba un cálido ruido como si estuviera feliz de estar al servicio, y ellos estaban logrando hacer reconstruir un area en la ciudad sin incidentes.

-¿Que hay de Otabek? - Victor preguntó de pronto mientras se detuvieron en una señal de alto, todos tenían los ojos bien abiertos mirando en todas partes, era todavía un largo camino por recorrer antes de que llegarán a la yarda del tren dónde la siguiente parte de su viaje debería comenzar.

En el asiento trasero, Yurio se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Eventualmente lo resolverá y nos alcanzará. -

-Aw, tienes suerte Yura, de tener a alguien así. - Victor se rió entre dientes mientras miraba el camino por donde las farolas brillaban en el distrito industrial con grandes edificios de fábrica y las rejas de malla alineaban el camino.

-¿De que carajo estás hablando? - Yuri se erizó en el asiento trasero cuando Victor decidió retroceder en la pista y dirigirse a su destino desde una dirección diferente.

-Lo sabrás un día. - fue todo lo que dijo Victor.

Los minutos pasaban en la pantalla digital del tablero del automóvil, estaban en el centro de la ciudad ahora con sus edificios de techo abovedado y catedrales coloridas, algunas calles eran estrechas y largas sin ningún lugar para escapar, algunos eran puentes unidireccionales cortos donde podrían ser atrapados sin lugar para correr. La densidad de la civilización hacia un potencial desastre a cada vuelta.

No ayudaba que Yuuri no conociera las calles por donde estaban yendo, a dónde buscar o cuánto tiempo podría ser hasta que llegaran allí, sin embargo sabía cuando lo seguían. Era una sensación que no se podía quitar, algo que no se podía mover de la piel o sacudirse del hombro y tan concurrido como el tráfico nocturno era en San Petersburgo, Yuuri no penso que ver la misma camioneta negra tres veces en el mismo espacio en dos minutos fuera una coincidencia.

-Victor. - Yuuri y Yuri repitieron al mismo tiempo en que ambos se dieron cuenta, mientras ambos se sentaban en el borde de sus asientos y preparaban con seguridad sus armas sin pensarlo dos veces. Y Yuuri podía sentir la mirada en la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras Yuri le hacía una mueca como si hubiera perdido en una competencia de observación.

Victor cambió de marcha el pedal y con un movimiento fluido la palanca de cambios, en su rostro se puso una sonrisa sombría mientras el coche respondió a su vez

-Y así comienza. -

-Sí y parece que ya está a punto de terminar, Victor. Hay más de uno ¡Mierda, cuidado! -

La verdadera explosión ocurrió entonces,

los vidrios se rompieron en un intento por chocar con su coche por la calle lateral que acaba de pasar y falló y se estrelló en sus ruedas traseras. Los neumáticos chirriaron de angustia mientras otros vehículos se le cerraban, la visión de Yuuri se puso borrosa mientras

ellos los acorralaban con el impacto y mientras todos se movía con tanta lentitud ante sus ojos se dio cuenta de lo extrañamente vacías que eran ahora las calles.

Junto a el en el asiento del conductor, Victor le alcanzó una vez más para apretarle la pierna, miró a Yuuri con una sonrisa, se le acercó hasta sus ojos y le guiñó el ojo con más emoción y locura, sin pensar en el miedo de que podrían fallar, e incluso a través de sus oídos que resonaban con todas las alarmas sonando en su cabeza, Yuuri podía oír a Victor tararear.

Ya conocía bien la melodía.

 _'Stay close to me'_

* * *

 **NT** : ¡De ante mano gracias por sus Favs/Follows/Reviews, sobre todo gracias por leer~!

As always credits to: **Ashida**.


	4. La canción de las sirenas

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Katsuki Yuuri hace cinco años y medio que un día pelearia del mismo lado que Victor Nikiforov, que iría con el al infierno y de regreso en una sangrienta fuga para sobrevivir; Entonces el podía haberse reído en su cara y le hubiera disparó allí en el acto, porque si alguien eran tan estúpido entonces no valía el aire que respiraba.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que la reunión con Victor años atrás en Detroit conduciría a este perfecto estado de caos?

Tenía 19 años en ese momento y Yuuri recordó haber pensado que probablemente iba a morir aquella noche, recordó haber pensado que también estaría bien con eso. No es como si hubiera habido demasiado para vivir en ese entonces. Había sido enviado a America aún con comezón en su piel por su último tatuaje. Había sido un trabajo de poca importancia, conocer a un traficante de armas o dos, conseguir armas y municiones por los precios que solo Yuuri era capaz de negociar, transportarlos a casa, entonces el trato se había hecho hasta que se le entregará la siguiente tarea.

Era la noche en que debía volver a Hasestu en que se conocieron, había ido a un bar discreto donde el camarero pensaba que era más mayor de lo que en realidad era y se ordenó a sí mismo un trago antes de hacer lo mismo que siempre hacia. Descifrar a los que le rodeaban era siempre una manera satisfactoria de pasar el mucho tiempo libre que tenía en noches como en la que había conocido a Victor.

Había escogido a todo el que pudiera ver en su campo de visión directo, la pareja que tenía un romance demasiado paranoico para disfrutar de sus bebidas, el maestro de escuela nervioso que necesitaba un cigarrillo y algo fuerte para relajar el día que casi acababa, el grupo de hombres de negocios con trajes que celebraban con un trato lo que habían hecho.

Había girado sobre su taburete del bar y recordó el instante en que vio a Victor Nikiforov sentado solitariamente en una mesa al otro lado de la habitación llena de sombras que se estaban volviendo demasiado pequeñas, sofocantes, porque verlo estando sentado allí golpeaba a Yuuri como martillo en el pecho.

Recordó pensar en lo imposible que era apartar los ojos de el, recordó haber pensado en como la curva de esos hombros y los músculos en su traje eran aun mejor en la vida real en comparación con las fotos de vigilancia que su familia recogía. Yuuri recordó haber pensado que si no sabía a quién le pertenecía ese traje impecable y cabello plateado, entonces Victor sería otra cara en la habitación, ocultándose debajo de una preciosa y perfectamente elaborada máscara, al igual que Yuuri cuando llegaba a estos lugares. Se mezclan con el silencio.

Y Victor, atento como era y siempre seria, se había girado con la sensación de la mirada de Yuuri en su espalda y había sonreído con esa sonrisa devastadora, la unica sonrisa que conocía en ese momento, en ese bar con la misma bebida y la misma mezcla de soledad; Eran más parecidos que nunca.

Recordó como su corazón respondió con mente propia cuando esos ojos azul eléctrico lo encontraron, recordó como latió rápido cuando Victor se levantó de su silla, alto y con gracia mientras caminaba con los ojos puestos en el. Porque el era la cosa más maravillosa de la habitación y se sentó junto a Yuuri con un suspiro como si acabara de regresar de un largo día en la oficina y luego les hubiera ordenado a ambos una bebida como si el hubiera estado planeando encontrarse con Yuuri aquí todo el tiempo.

-¿Sabes? puedo separar a todos en esta habitación, y luego estas tú, quien podría engañar a alguien más menos a mí. - Victor lo dijo despreocupadamente mientras tomaba su bebida del barman, como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo o del estado actual del mercado de valores, como si estuviera hablando de algo insignificante, algo que ni siquiera le importaba, no como si estuviera hablando del hecho de que debajo del traje de Yuuri, bajo su máscara, bajo los colores de su piel; Estaba la sangre digna de ser llamada la realeza del bajo mundo y Yuuri ni siquiera podía jodidamente respirar, su corazón estaba atrapado entre sus pulmones y su garganta.

-Relájate. - entonces Victor se había echado a reír y Yuuri recordó la calidez que le había provocado aquel acogedor sonido, la sensación de alivio, de que no iba a morir después de todo, porque ese era el momento en que su rompecabezas se había completado todo por su cuenta. Y la vida nunca había sido la misma desde entonces.

-Sólo somos dos caras sin nombre compartiendo una copa ¿verdad? - fue la próxima pregunta de Victor y el le dio a Yuuri este guiño descarado porque realmente sabía todo, por supuesto que alguien como Victor tendría toda la información. Las sorpresas solían ser malas para alguien como Yuuri y sin embargo nunca se había sentido más complacido de ser sorprendido en su vida.

-Correcto. - Yuuri había estado de acuerdo con una risa y el mismo se había llenado de valor bebiendo al pasar el tiempo, mientras Yuuri lento pero seguro, se había abierto paso a través de la línea que siempre había querido cruzar, ya que en cada foto de todos los informes que su familia recibia, no importa de cuantas personas Victor estuviera rodeado, acompañado de uno o todos sus hombres, siempre estaba tan inequívocamente solo.

Nunca olvidaría el aspecto de gran asombro en los ojos y en el rostro de Víctor cuando estaban a punto de separarse en una calle oscura en frente del bar después de horas de la pequeña charla, porque el extendió la mano y tomo la puta mano de Victor Nikiforov, tiró de el para intercambiar sus alientos con whisky bajo una tenue farola con el siseo de los neumáticos de los taxis nocturnos, y el le preguntó si podía ver a Victor así despues.

Yuuri recordó como fue Victor quien tomó su otra mano entonces, apretandola y temblando, recordó como la sorpresa de Victor se volvió angustia mientras el entornaba sus ojos para evitar que la máscara mostrará todo lo que escondía debajo, porque era difícil e injusto creer que la soledad se desvaneceria con solo unas pocas palabras como esas, tan abismal el pensar que Yuuri de todas las personas había sido el primero en ofrecer un encuentro como otro rostro humano. Victor estaba destinado a permanecer en la cima del mundo por lo que ya había sido aislado por su propio potencial para predominar.

Recordó que Victor se inclinó por primera vez chocando sus frentes con una dulzura que alguien como el no debería ser capaz de tener, recordó que sus pestañas eran gruesas, largas y mucho más bonitas que deberían ser ilegales, se acordó del olor de su colonia y como subia y bajaba su pecho mientras Victor abrió los ojos para mirarlo con ese fuego que Yuuri sabía que nunca se apagaría. Había hablado con Yuuri con fervor y pasión, con respiraciones rápidas de necesidad y querer, sintiendo todo, excepto el odio que se supone debería de sentir.

-¿De verdad me pides esto? - y el silencio en la calle tranquila les decía a ambos que 'esto' era algo.

-S-si ...- y Yuuri temía, no por su vida, sino miedo al rechazo, miedo de no tener esto de nuevo, miedo de jugarle al tonto porque lo que estaba pidiendo era legítimamente una locura, tenía más sentido para Victor matarlo que decir que sí.

Pero Victor acababa de suspirar una vez más mientras su máscara se caía, mientras tiraba de Yuuri aún más cerca de el todavía, más cerca, así que no había nada entre ellos, no había divisiones, no había reglas, no había secretos, no había líneas que definitivamente no debían cruzar.

-¿Sabes en lo que te estas metiendo conmigo? - Victor le preguntó de nuevo, en un suave susurro.

Y Yuuri había estado demasiado sorprendido también sin palabras para responder, porque era evidente que ambos querían que Victor dijera eso. Por debajo de esa máscara estaba esa terrible mezcla de desesperación y de energía, igual Victor podía quitársela de todos modos pero quería que Yuuri se la diera, porque resulto que Yuuri era la única persona que lo entiende, la única persona que podía entenderlo.

-No hay vuelta atrás para ninguno de nosotros si nos encontramos de nuevo. - las palabras habían sido como fantasmas en sus labios, que se quedaron en su espina dorsal y le pusieron la piel de gallina dándole escalofríos, y toda la emoción que había tenido había sido por el.

-Lo sé, Victor. - esa fue la primera vez que había dicho el nombre de Victor a la cara, la primera vez que el nombre de Victor se convirtió en un secreto en su lengua, la primera vez que quería mantener algo para sí mismo y nunca dejarlo ir.

Era la primera vez que si alguien pensara en decirle a Katsuki Yuuri que en 5 años a partir de ahora estaría en el mismo lado de Victor Nikiforov, entonces tendría que empezar a creerlo ahora, porque Victor rió de nuevo, despreocupado, ambicioso y encantador al mismo tiempo, había cortado la distancia y puso sus cuerpos juntos y había mirado a Yuuri como si hubiera estado esperando por ese momento, como si fuera todo lo que podía haber esperado.

-Entonces es una cita, Yuuri. -

Y mientras se quedaban allí respirando el mismo aire caliente como si el mundo no existiese a sus espaldas, fue la primera vez que Yuuri oyó a Victor tararear la canción que estaba cantando ahora, su profunda melodía tocando en su pecho como la triste oda que era y nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo lo impresionantemente sombría que era esta melodía del alma de Victor.

-¡Esos malditos cabrones! - la maldición de Yurio corto los pensamientos de Yuuri mientras el caos se detenía lo suficiente como para que los movimientos del auto pararan y la cabeza de Yuuri dejara de girar, para que el solemne zumbido a su lado se hiciera lo suficientemente fuerte como para dominar su creciente pánico.

En el asiento trasero, el rostro de Yurio tenia hilos de sangre, el cristal había explotado por el impacto en el lado opuesto del vehículo con suficiente velocidad para sacudir todo el interior del coche con vidrios rotos, tuvieron suerte pero desafortunadamente sus planes fueron detenidos, eran cada vez más desafortunados cada segundo que pasaba.

Yuuri conto tres autos más que estaban casi sobre ellos, sus faros de luz se alumbraban uno al otro para formar una jaula de luz para evitar que escaparan más allá de la noche. Su propio coche estaba atrapado en un giro de noventa grados y ahora estaban de frente al auto que los había golpeado a sólo unos metros de distancia con sus faros alumbrandolos, las personas dentro todavía no se movían cuando se recuperaron del impacto de golpearse con algo la cabeza.

Fue en esos pocos segundos críticos que Yuuri logró evaluar una ruta de escape y Victor ya había hecho lo mismo. Yuri Plisetsky todavía estaba maldiciendo mientras miraba a su alrededor, sin tener la experiencia suficiente todavía para pensar en salir de esto, Yuuri reflexionó para sí mismo.

Su coche no estaba lleno de balas así que los querían vivos más que muertos, todo lo que necesitaban era que uno de los vehículos se moviera para que se abriera un camino y que mejor que el auto de los tipos que se habían aturdido, saliendo del vehículo uno por uno para sacudirse, sólo había cuatro de ellos, blancos fáciles para alguien como Yuuri, siempre y cuando nadie se metiera en la pelea. Pero ese sería el trabajo de Victor.

-¿Crees que el coche todavía pueda conducir? - Yuuri le preguntó a Victor mientras deslizaba un par de cuchillos. - que Victor tuvo una vez más la precaución de empacar, se los dio momentos antes de salir de la casa por última vez como un regalo que había guardado solo para este momento- hasta sus mangas, que eran afilados como el pecado, bien equilibrado, la longitud perfecta para apuñalar a alguien desprevenido en la garganta. Yuuri sabía que estaba temblando, agitado por la emoción porque era el momento para que el desempeñara su papel y lo sabía perfectamente, Victor también, todos los demás sin embargo...

-Vas a tener que hacerlo. - Victor dijo mientras seguía tarareando, con sus manos enguantadas dentro de su chaqueta mientras sacaba sus armas y se preparaba para cubrir el acercamiento arriesgado de Yuuri al auto golpeado y los objetivos en el camino.

Los dedos se curvaron alrededor del pomo de la puerta, Yuuri se inclinó sobre el tablero del auto, cara a cara con Victor mientras los neumáticos se paraban bruscamente y el aire afuera del coche se convertía en algo hostil mientras esperaba a alguien para salir, negociar o simplemente entregar a la persona que causó este lío, Yuuri.

-Deshaganse de ellos, muevan el coche y recoganme a la salida. - Yuuri confirmó el plan que ambos habían pensado.

-Es una cita, Yuuri - y Victor siendo Victor; El solo guiño un ojo con todo su encanto y unió sus bocas para un beso ardiente que tendría que ser suficiente combustible para lograrlo.

-¿Que carajo Victor? ¿Lo vas a dejar salir ahí? El esta asustado, mierda. - interrumpió Yurio cuando finalmente llegó a la misma conclusión que habían hecho, que el que no hubieran disparado ni una bala todavía era su mayor ventaja. Todos estaban subestimando los límites a las que Victor y Yuuri estaban dispuestos a ir para salir de esto.

-Mira mi espalda, entonces. - Yuuri susurró antes de que se apartara, antes de que abriera la puerta del coche y comenzara a correr más rápido y no necesitó esperar una respuesta, porque sabía que la respuesta de Victor sería 'Siempre'.

Momentos como estos, tres o cuatro segundos estaban llenos de adrenalina donde tu vida se balanceaba, siempre tenían una manera de frenar a Yuuri, sus pies tenían esta manera de encontrar el camino más seguro y seguirlo y mientras los gritos de alarma se murieron en la lengua rusa, mientras los disparos sonaban estruendosos de la pistola de Victor para distraer la atención con esos gritos; Yuuri sabía que ya habían ganado.

Los cuatro hombres que se agruparon para encontrarse con el eran solo diez de una docena de subordinados, no eran Victor Nikiforov o Yuri Plisetsky así que no eran nadie de alto rango en la mafia rusa o Yuuri conocería sus rostros, estos hombres no habían decidido que hacer, como manejar a este oponente solitario que aparentemente estaba desarmado, pero para cuando se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que Yuuri estaba llegando a ellos ya era demasiado tarde.

Todavía el aire de la noche llevaba el chillido de las sirenas que se acercaban en la distancia mientras Yuuri cerraba la distancia caminando a pasos largos, el había sacado los cuchillos de sus mangas con movimientos fluidos y ahora que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver sus expresiones incluso en la débil luz de la farola, su sorpresa, su pánico y ahora que estaban lo suficientemente cerca para ver la propia determinación de Yuuri también ahora; Su miedo.

En el coche detrás oyó a Yuri Plisetsky maldiciendo algo ininteligible que sonaba como a '¿que carajo?' mientras los cuchillos de Yuuri reflejaba la luz borrosa en movimiento y no podía dejar de reír mientras se lanzaba debajo de la guardia del primer hombre para apuñalarlo en la ingle, la sangre que se derramaron en su mano estaba caliente y era un desastre como la sangre siempre fue. Realmente debería tratar de mantener el traje de Victor limpio.

Se rió aun más cuando abrió fuego el AK-47 de Yuri y se unió al coro con la pistola de Victor, porque 5 años antes, 5 días antes, o incluso 5 horas antes, nunca hubiera previsto esto tampoco.

A partir de ahí fue que camino rápido para apuñalar con ambas cuchillas en los pulmones de la persona siguiente quien no pudo parar a Yuuri, usando su cuerpo débil como un escudo cuando uno de los dos hombres restantes finalmente entró en razón y decidió que se necesitaba la fuerza mortal para Yuuri después de todo.

Disparo y los ecos violentos vibraban en los huesos de Yuuri mientras las balas golpeaban a su compañero muerto, un tiro tras otro antes de que Yuuri empujará el cadáver aún caliente de nuevo para otro ataque sorpresa y ni siquiera habían tocado el suelo antes de que Yuuri estuviera en la siguiente persona con un salto para hundir sus cuchillos afilados hasta la empuñadura entre los huecos suaves de sus clavículas.

Incluso en la mala visibilidad de la noche, Yuuri podía ver instantáneamente esos ojos vidriosos por el olvido, al mismo tiempo que el hombre que se volvió su víctima cayó de rodillas delante de el y la sangre de Yuuri rugía en sus venas, golpeaba en su pecho, se estaba emocionando, no podía recordar la última vez que le habían dejado dar rienda suelta como ahora.

Las sirena estaban más cerca ahora, haciendo eco entre sí mientras corrían a la escena desde diferentes direcciones, las balas que disparan a su alrededor eran menos frecuentes a medida que la batalla se encontraba lentamente a su favor con el último hombre que se dio la vuelta y trató de correr, trató de huir de Yuuri por su vida y no había manera de que Yuuri fuera a permitir que eso ocurriera cuando era algo que no se le permitió con Victor.

En un frenesí ahora; Yuuri ataco cortando sus muslos primero porque todo el mundo necesita conocer la sensación de desesperación cuando lo único que quieres esta fuera de tu alcance, hizo un corte zurdo limpio cortaron sus tendones dejandole sin resistencia y el grito espeluznante que venía desde las profundidades del pecho del hombre antes de que Yuuri le diera una patada en la espalda para dejarlo caer sobre sus rodillas, dio un paso acercándose para simular un abrazo, cruzo sus cuchillos sobre el pecho del otro hombre solo para contarle la garganta hasta llegar de oreja a oreja.

Desde el momento en el que Yuuri había dejado el auto hasta ahora se sentía como si toda su vida hubiera estado esperando para la próxima vez que vería a Victor, toda la vida esperando una cosa, pero solo había sido un minuto, y sin duda era hora de irse, para ver Victor de nuevo.

Boca abajo los cadáveres olvidados mientras su vida y su sangre se estancaba en el concreto alrededor de ellos, camino hasta a la camioneta sin conductor y fue una suerte que el solo necesitará poner reversa para poner esta cosa fuera del camino ya que era enorme y lenta y odiaba conducir, le tomo dos segundos moverla como planearon, ni siquiera miro hacia a dónde iba, el coche se detuvo solo mientras se dirigía hacia una farola a la que la bombilla se apago abriendo camino en las sombra para que pudieran correr y huir de este lugar.

La otra camioneta se detuvo junto a Yuuri, arrastrando su parachoques trasero contra el pavimento y cuando se detuvo, más balas entraron por la ventana de atrás mientras Yuuri se lanzaba a la puerta abierta y rápidamente la cerraba detrás de el, mientras Victor aceleraba el coche se sacudía con los movimiento de un neumático estropeado y un parachoques arrastrando detrás, Victor rió, enojado, loco e imparable como el.

-Es fantástico verte por aquí, amor. - dijo sin aliento y se veía tan suave como siempre, con los ojos encendidos, con el color rojo en sus mejillas cada vez que estaba emocionado.

-Cállate, tonto enamorado ¿has pensado en lo que haremos ahora? - Yuri corto desde la parte de atrás, no parecía estar peor después del choque inicial pero parecía mas irritado, más confundido que nunca, porque incluso cuando estaba disparando con Victor, lo único que estaba viendo era a Yuuri como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas y hubiera huido.

-Oh. - Victor ladeó la cabeza con un puchero mirando hacia arriba e hizo esa cosa linda que siempre le hacía a Yuuri sentir mariposas en el estomago; puso un dedo en sus labios pensando antes de responder, encogiendose en hombros y dando una sonrisa de disculpa

-Estaba demasiado distraída viendo a Yuuri para pensar en otra cosa. Dios, nunca he visto que algo tan violento pudiera parecer tan sexy. -

En el asiento delantero Yuuri se moría de la vergüenza, estaba nervioso de nuevo por una razón diferente ahora, porque solo Victor podía decir cosas tan ridículas y estar totalmente serio al respecto, el se dejó caer aún más abajo, con ganas de esconderse. Y todo el tiempo Yuuri siempre había pensado lo mismo de Victor.

-Ugh. Eres repugnante. - el Yuri ruso replicó -Fue una suerte que Georgi no estuviera en ese auto o nos habría volado en pedazos, ese bastardo esta loco ya sabes, piensa que puede tomar el control. De todos modos, vayamos donde Otabek, sera seguro ahí. -

-¿Donde Otabek? - pregunto Victor arqueando las cejas mientras pasaban edificios hasta que se encontraron en un barrio más tranquilo sin nadie en su camino, por ahora.

-Su verdadero lugar, ya lo conoces. - y Yuri seguía viendo a Yuuri con cautelosa curiosidad incluso mientras hablaba con Victor de una manera casual que Yuuri no había visto antes hasta ahora.

-Oooh y nadie más lo hace. - y de repente Victor tenía una dirección en la mente mientras el entendía lo que Yurio quería decir, ya que su viaje no era tan tranquilo bajaron una calle más apropósito, el parachoques se había caído en algún momento durante su conversación y Yuuri pensó que podría comprar otro coche como este algún día, porque les había servido bien.

Yuuri no sabía que tipo de persona era ese Otabek, no podía recordar el nombre en ninguno de los informes que su familia recibía de los rusos, pero si Victor le tenía suficiente confianza para ir allí en un momento como este, entonces Yuuri también se la tendría.

-Está bien, Yuuri. - pero Victor como de costumbre podía sentir su malestar y como siempre todo lo necesario para quitarla era un toque suave y una cálida sonrisa.

-Otabek es un mercenario, uno muy bueno en eso, se mantiene a sí mismo y se niega a estar de lado de nadie, aparte de cierta persona en el asiento trasero. -

-Oi! Callate y conduce. - y Yuri Plisetsky protesto y golpeó la parte trasera del asiento de Victor mientras tenía un rubor en sus mejillas, para la malvada diversión de Victor.

El resto del trayecto cayó en lo que Yuuri podía llamar paz amigable, Victor tarareaba durante todo el camino, apretando la mano manchada de sangre de Yuuri solo soltandola cuando tenía que cambiar de marcha.

Yuri Plisetsky no dijo una palabra, no hubo 'huffs' de enojo, impaciencia o de superioridad, no afirma que esto era una locura o que era imposible, en lugar de eso solo miro a Yuuri durante todo el camino tranquilo, su mirada era sospechosa y como si fuera la primera vez que veía a Katsuki Yuuri.

* * *

No fue muy lejos para llegar a su siguiente parada donde Otabek, un pequeño viaje de regreso a las fabricas y los suburbios en los que se detuvieron en un pequeño garaje, que estaba escondido en medio de dos grandes edificios con estructura de acero, las sombras ocultaban la entrada, excepto que, fiel al estilo y dramatismo de Victor; no era un garaje en absoluto, sino una entrada inclinada a un viejo túnel subterráneo que conducía al garaje de propiedad privada.

Confiar en Victor Nikiforov era como tener a Hollywood bajo la manga, Yuuri se preguntó si habría alguna vez un día en el que Victor no le podría sorprender, lo dudaba.

Amanecía y todas sus tonalidades estaban en el horizonte cuando salían del coche y se acercaron a una casa grande junto a un hangar gigante. Las puertas enrollables abiertas le mostraban a Yuuri que ese lugar estaba bien equipado, lo suficiente para pelear una guerra por su cuenta, había vehículos blindados y camiones de transporte, cuatrimotos, motos de carrera y vehículos que no había duda podían contener más herramientas de mercenario.

Esta casa de ladrillo que parecía más un refugio antiaéreo que una casa antes de que alguien saliera a saludarlos , para ir a ver a Yuri, porque el ni siquiera parecía sorprendido de ver a Victor y Yuuri ahí, no parecía que sentiera nada en absoluto y había pasado un largo tiempo desde que Yuuri conoció a alguien quien no podía leer.

-Este es Otabek. - Victor explicó y Otabek con sus músculos marcados que gritaban 'militar' sus anchos hombros y su buena postura, el solo miró a Yuri Plisetsky, impasible y poco emotivo mientras observaba los pequeños cortes en la cara de Yuri.

El silencio se prolongó y Victor espero como si hubiera visto todo esto antes, con una sonrisa de complicidad en el labio mientras Yuri cedió ante la expresión implacable de Otabek.

-¡Estoy bien! - bufo aparentemente derrotado por el hecho de que Otabek no iba a continuar con nada hasta que Yuri dijera algo.

-Bueno. - la cara de Otabek se suavizó con una respiración y Yuuri no se había dado cuenta de que el hombre parecía mucho más suave que su primera impresión hace tan sólo unos segundos.

Yuri murmuraba para a sí mismo mientras Otabek finalmente se volvió a saludar a sus huéspedes adicionales e hizo lo mismo que Yuri había hecho al ver a Victor y Yuuri juntos por primera vez, vio la manera en que su postura estaba alrededor de la otra a pesar de que ni siquiera se estaban tocando, vio que Victor volteaba a ver de nuevo a Yuuri cada pocos segundos como si todavía tuviera miedo de que todo esto fuera a desaparecer en una nube de humo. El vio sangre en las manos de Yuuri, salpicada sobre su pecho y cara y sabía que nada de esa sangre era de Yuuri.

-Yo sabía que estabas haciendo algo cuando me pediste que te proporcionará suficientes armas para un solo hombre de la mafia, el coche, unos cuantos cuchillos que me llevó siglos encontrar, pero nunca habría imaginado algo completamente loco como esto. - Otabek reflexionó para sí mientras miraban entre ellos y Yuuri sabían que el era la primer persona que veía cuan lejos eran capaces de llegar por esto, ver la sangre que estaban dispuestos a derramar, el caos que habrían de desatar y el simplemente inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento con un brillo de comprensión en sus ojos.

-No quería pedirte nada más que eso, pero parece que voy a tener que hacerlo ahora, lo siento Beka. - Victor respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

-No se puede evitar, además, estas tecnicamente solo ahora ¿no es así? así que puedo ayudar tanto como quiera... - y Otabek dejó la mitad de su declaración sin decir mientras Yuri lo miraba abriendo los ojos musitandole las cosas que no debía haber dicho.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Victor era diabólica mientras se reía profundamente y le daba la mano a Otabek con familiaridad y respeto y se podía ver incluso ahora que solo por su nombre Victor Nikiforov podía hacer que la gente le siguiera.

-Solo estás diciendo eso por Yuri. - Victor bromeó, aunque todo el mundo pudo ver más razones que esa.

Era el turno de Otabek de hacer caso omiso a continuación

-Recuerdo que hace unos años alguna vez me dijiste " _No olvides que es lo que quieres. Solo tu puedes hacerlo realidad_." y fue probablemente la primera vez en mi vida que he tenido miedo de alguien. Durante todo este tiempo me he preguntado en que estabas pensando cuando dijiste esas palabras, y ahora lo se. -

Otabek se detuvo y miró a ambos de nuevo, a Victor y a Yuuri, porque estaba claro que sus siguientes palabras eran para los dos, los líderes de este 'no realmente grupo' que comenzaron como dos y ahora parecían ser cuatro.

-De buena gana te prestare mi ayuda, así que harás cualquier cosa para aferrarte a lo que quieres. -

Y entonces se hizo, este pacto verbal que los alejo de la tensión mientras el sol se elevaba más y los baño en la luz de la mañana.

-Vamos adentro para que puedan limpiarse y descansar un poco antes que nada, parece que han tenido una noche de diversión. -

* * *

Los dejador estar a su gusto adentro entonces, e incluso mientras Yuuri se marchaba por el pasillo de paredes blancas para encontrar un cuarto de baño, todavía sentía la atención de Yuri Plisetsky observando sus movimientos, no había dicho una palabra para Yuuri desde que salió del coche pero era fácil de ver que había unas cien cosas que el ruso estuviera pensando.

La casa por lo que Yuuri observó estaba impecable, organizada y pulcra, con lo esencial y nada más en cada habitación en las que había pasado y había una extraña sensación de comodidad en la simplicidad de todo.

Yuuri se concentró en los azulejos limpios, y las blancas porcelanas pulidas del cuarto de baño mientras el quiso que el nudo en su estómago se deshiciera mientras se aclaraba de la adrenalina en su sistema y se obligó a calmarse de la emoción de escapar con Victor una vez más.

Si hubiera sabido que sería así de emocionante, estar lleno de las sonrisas y risas de Victor y de su locura contagiosa, hubiera hecho esto desde hace mucho tiempo antes.

Todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se reunió con Victor esa noche desde hace una semana había sido una sorpresa y mientras se limpiaba la sangre seca en el agua Yuuri se preguntó que otra cosa podría estar en el almacén, sabía que lo peor estaba aún por llegar.

Había pensado en su familia todavía, Minako estaría indudablemente furiosa, todos los años que había pasado al cuidarlo desde el día en que nació, su educación en todos los ámbitos de su vida, las enseñanza que le dio para pelear, matar y ganar, las horas que había pasado mostrandole a Yuuri como ocultar su verdadero rostro, el esfuerzo que había invertido para que se convierta en quien era, el trabajo de su vida aparentemente perdido.

Eso fue lo único lamentable que venía de esto, porque si Minako y Victor alguna vez llegarán a conocerse seria lo peor que podía pasar en la vida de Yuuri. Había sabido desde el día en que conoció a Victor que era alguien sin quien no podía vivir.

También estaban del otro lado los rusos, quienes estarían lejos de terminar con ellos y si Yuuri tenía razón acerca de Georgi Popovich, necesitaban salir del país lo más pronto posible porque incluso Yuuri sabía que ese chico era un impredecible cañón suelto.

A pesar de todo, Yuuri se encontró mirando hacia adelante a lo que sea que sucediera después.

-¿Por que estas sonriendo, Yuuri? - fue el murmullo profundo mientras Victor lo encontró en el cuarto de baño, fuertes brazos alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri como si ahí fuera donde pertenecieran, Victor lo abrazó por detrás, mientras el puso su barbilla en el hombro de Yuuri y miraba la imagen de los dos en el espejo; llenos de sangre, despeinados, cansados, aun vivos, y la sonrisa de Yuuri sólo creció en el reflejo del espejo.

-Estoy feliz. - fue todo lo que Yuuri tarareó, disfrutando de la sensación de los brazos al rededor suyo, el eco en el pecho de Victor le decía que no sabía como exactamente se sentía Yuuri.

Victor no lo soltó durante mucho tiempo, se puso de pie en silencio, con la frente apoyada en la nuca de Yuuri, sin palabras, por una vez en su vida y solo después de que las manos de Yuuri estuvieran finalmente limpias.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he querido escucharte decir esas palabras? ¿Sabes lo feliz que me siento de escuchar lo que dices Yuuri? -

-Victor... - el corazón de Yuuri estaba en su garganta de nuevo, abrumado por las palabras de Victor. - Déjame ir ahora. -

-No quiero. - la descarada respuesta fue instantánea.

-Suéltame para que pueda abrazarte y besarte correctamente. - Yuuri lo intentó de nuevo.

No tuvo tiempo para darse la vuelta por su cuenta, no tuvo tiempo para prepararse a sí mismo para toda la atención de Victor sus manos lo hicieron darse la vuelta y lo empujó contra ese banco de porcelana, el solo consiguió una mirada de los ojos azules de Victor, antes de que le diera un beso suave y tierno pasando lengua lentamente por el labio de Yuuri.

Entrelazaron sus dedos y apretaron sus manos con sentimientos que las palabras no podían representar lo que ambos sentían y Yuuri sabía que finalmente había sido capaz de vencer a la soledad aprovechando la existencia de Victor.

Antes de Yuuri podiera envolverce en esto, beso a Victor una vez más ya que no era suficiente, fue entonces Victor quien rompió el beso y dio un paso atrás con un gesto malicioso en su cara, con una sonrisa y una risita juguetona.

-Sin embargo recuerdo, Yuuri, que hay algo que dijiste que me pagarías hace unas horas. - Victor era más peligroso justo así, con sus párpados caídos y su profunda voz que lo llamó como un verdadero canto de sirena, tan atractivo como era, era mortal. Yuuri había sucumbido a la melodía hace mucho tiempo.

-Te pagaré con intereses. - con eso, Yuuri le llevó a uno de los dormitorios libres al final del largo pasillo de paredes blancas.

* * *

Credits as always: _**Ashida**_


	5. Mientras las ciudades se queman

La puerta se cerró detrás de Yuuri mientras empujaba a Victor en la habitación, sellado la distancia, haciendo que toda la tensión hiciera que la sangre de Yuuri hirviera.

Victor le siguió el juego con una mueca en su labio cuando Yuuri lo empujó de nuevo en la cama en el centro de la habitación, el edredón de algodón liso con solo una almohada para cada persona, sencilla, si no fuera por que la persona más complicada en el planeta estaba deslizándose rápidamente hacia atrás para acomodarse al borde de la cabecera.

Estando todavía totalmente arreglado en toda su gloria, la línea de sus pantalones de vestir que ajustaba a lo largo de la parte superior de sus musculosos muslos mientras que le extendió la invitación abierta, con su corbata impecable con los botones todavía abotonados, como si se burlara de Yuuri escondiendo su verdadero premio debajo.

Incluso a puerta cerrada, Victor a veces todavía le gustaba fingir, le gustaba jugar a este juego en el que era el inquebrantable Victor Nikiforov que todavía tenían cada onza de control en sus manos y asi atrajo a Yuuri con nada más que sus ojos entornados y una sonrisa autosuficiente que incitaba a Yuuri a hacer lo peor.

No había manera de que Yuuri pudiera rechazar una oferta como esta, porque intimidante e imponente como Victor era en este momento, aunque pareciera que el podría tranquilizar su corazón para que deje de latir, como si pudiera hacerle querer arrodillarse y besar sus pies, Yuuri sabía el juego que era, porque Victor suspiró el nombre de Yuuri entonces con su necesidad de continuar donde se había quedado.

Y así fue, Yuuri se deslizó sobre la cama después de el, sobre el, sus rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas de Victor, las manos encima del borde de la cabecera de la cama para que pudiera acercarse sobre la cara de Victor para ver más atento todo lo que era suyo.

El nunca lo superaría, la línea de su mandíbula o la curva de sus labios, el color impecable de su piel o sus gruesas pestañas plateadas que solo servían para dibujar las profundidades de su persona. La solitaria peca que tenía en el pómulo izquierdo, el color azul en sus iris que nunca parecían ser los mismos la próxima vez que los miraba.

-A veces, ni siquiera creo que eres una persona real. - Yuuri comentó secamente con anticipación alojada en su garganta, porque cada vez que caía en cuenta de esto, nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, que alguien así realmente podía existir, por quien Yuuri podía amar con tanta fuerza. Era aterrador.

-No puedes besar lo que no es real, Yuuri. - Victor incitó a continuación, con un resoplido divertido y luego le toco ligeramente como una pluma mientras sus dedos encontraron la nuca de Yuuri para acercarle, hasta que era evidente que Yuuri no iba a parar.

La mano de Victor cayó a su lado después mientras Yuuri le dio un beso más profundo, con la boca abierta y no era lo suficientemente profundo para el gusto de Victor, era muy divertido hacer que Victor apretara las sábanas con frustración, era divertido tener a Victor gruñendo mientras Yuuri se apartó para morder y besar la línea de su mandíbula.

Yuuri tiró del nudo de la corbata de Victor, sobre la piel caliente Victor, tirando de la seda hasta que se soltó lo suficiente como para deshacer el primer botón y el botón siguiente, hasta llegar a la pretina del pantalón de vestir de Victor.

Fue entonces cuando Yuuri no pudo reprimir el impulso de mirarle otra vez, no pudo evitar apoyarse en sus rodillas para ver la mirada voraz que Victor le devolvía con impaciencia y la máscara de Victor Nikiforov volvió sin pizca de cualquier otra cosa debajo, exigiendo a Yuuri seguir adelante.

Y Yuuri nunca dejaba de querer quemar desde adentro hacia afuera, porque la chaqueta del traje de Victor se abrió lo suficiente para revelar la inconfundible parte trasera de sus armas en sus fundas, aun cargadas y estremecedoramente peligrosas, entonces estaba su camisa de vestir blanca debajo, se separó lo suficiente para revelar el musculoso pecho de Victor, el temblor en sus abdominales mientras respiraba pesadamente con lujuria, un camino de piel perfecta que en este momento estaba hecha para ser adorado.

Y fue lo que Yuuri hizo, se dejó arrastrar por la vista de la piel desnuda de Victor, que estaba allí para probarla.

-Creo que me gusta este método tuyo de hacerte cargo. - Victor tarareó a continuación, cuando su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra la cabecera, mientras cerraba los ojos y saboreó la sensación de los labios de Yuuri encendiendo fuego en su piel.

Y Victor gimió, un ruido profundo de su pecho mientras el se había percatado a donde estaba yendo esto, la tienda de campaña en sus pantalones era suficiente para comunicar su propia necesidad.

Yuuri no podía decir que le gustaría más, la novedad de poder ser espontáneo que nunca se desgastaria, la noción de sólo ser capaz de tontear juntos porque todo lo que tenían ahora era tiempo, el tiempo para llevarse el uno al otro al borde de un tipo diferente de locura.

El tintineo metálico de la hebilla del cinturón de Victor parecía obsceno en el silencio, sucio en lo que representaba, angustioso, toda la tensión se acumulo en el estómago de Yuuri. Victor subió sus caderas sin resistencia, por lo que Yuuri podría tirar de sus pantalones hacia abajo lo suficiente como para hacer que su corazón se acelerará, para revelar sus caderas afiladas y la V que se formaba con sus musculos debajo de sus calzoncillos, para que Yuuri descubriera completamente la cicatriz que tenía en su piel años atrás.

Yuuri siempre iniciaba allí, chupando y mordisqueando su camino hacia abajo cuando los dedos de Victor apretaban las sábanas y era curioso como alguien tan aparentemente irrompible, alguien tan fuerte y tan tranquilo podría derrumbarse en el instante en el que Yuuri llegó hasta la carne suave debajo de su cadera. Esa fue siempre la parte que a Yuuri le gusta más, porque las manos de Victor se encontraban en su cabeza mientras jadeaba, sus dedos se enrollan su cabello, implacable en su agarre porque Victor nunca tuvo vergüenza en decir lo que quería, al expresar lo bien que se sentía y era el placer de Yuuri hacer que Victor quisiera más.

Así que Yuuri le dio a su cuerpo más atención lentamente, dejo a su lengua meterse debajo de la banda elástica de sus calzoncillos mientras el agarre en su cabello lentamente se tensaba, mientras Victor rodaba sus caderas y abria las piernas aun más y se estremecía cuando Yuuri puso en parte su boca sobre la tela donde estaba el pene de Victor.

El excito a Victor más, tanto como pudo, su respiración se quebró, puso sus caderas hacia abajo para hacer a Victor quejarse una vez más con la frustración y el placer, al mismo tiempo. Yuuri chupó y mordió, pasando sus dientes hasta la tela húmeda practicando hacer lo Victor realmente quería.

Podía sentir los ojos de Victor observando todos sus movimientos ahora, atento y absorto en la visión de los labios color rosa de Yuuri moviéndose sobre la tela de su ropa interior negra, el contraste de colores sin duda estaba haciendo que todo sea mucho más fácil de ver.

Y parecía que Victor no podía aguantar muchas burlas hoy en día, debido a que los dedos enroscado en su cabello, tiraron de el lo suficientemente para hacer contacto visual, para que Yuuri viera a Victor con las pupilas dilatadas, su pecho que subia y bajaba y esa salvaje sonrisa regreso de nuevo, porque el sabía que Yuuri iba a darle lo que quería.

-Eres horrible, Yuuri, hacerme esperar así. - Victor bromeó, cálido y malvado cuando puso su otra mano para pasar su pulgar a lo largo del labio inferior de Yuuri, tirando de el mientras hablaba.

-Las cosas buenas vienen para aquellos que esperan, Victor. - Yuuri bromeó de nuevo, chupando el pulgar de Victor, encendiendo el fuego en los ojos de Victor porque no era su pulgar lo que Victor quería en la boca de Yuuri en absoluto.

A pesar de la locura en sus ojos, Victor se las arregló para responder con voz sincera y abrumadora, el susurro viajó hacia abajo en la piel de Yuuri.

-¿No te parece que he esperado el tiempo suficiente para tenerte, Yuuri? -

La palma de la mano de Victor irradiaba calor mientras Yuuri cedía ese momento y se apoyaba en su tacto, mientras besaba la mano de Victor y se dejaba precipitar de nuevo.

-Sí, - estuvo de acuerdo Yuuri. -Creo que tienes razón . - y era una locura ¿como Victor podía hacer que Yuuri quisiera darle todo con solo una palabra como esa, como podía hacer que Yuuri quisiera mimarlo con atención y placer y todo lo que Victor ansiaba. Esta es la razón por la que Victor era más peligroso así.

Yuuri no necesitaba la mano en su cabello para guiarlo hacia abajo, pero lo hizo, le tiró del cabello en anticipación mientras Yuuri tiro de los calzoncillos de Victor abajo al menos, cuando tomó la polla palpitante de Victor en su mano y la colocó delante de sus labios.

Victor estaba mirando todavía, frunciendo el ceño, conteniendose mientras Yuuri acaricio la piel suave debajo de su longitud, mientras la sangre se bombeaba a través de su miembro para hacerse más duro todavía.

-No te contengas. - Victor cito las propias palabras de Yuuri de nuevo, le hizo un desafío y una orden a la vez, una invitación a Yuuri a hacer lo peor, porque esa es la forma en la que a Victor le gusta.

Yuuri no perdió más tiempo con besos y lamidas, y tomo a Victor totalmente por sorpresa mientras Yuuri mojaba sus labios una última vez y luego rápidamente tomó a Victor en su boca arrastrando lentamente sus labios alrededor de su circunferencia.

-Mierda. - fue todo lo que Victor logró decir entonces, agarro con más fuerza el cabello de Yuuri mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y exhalaba.

-Más, mételo todo. - Victor instó y realmente era como dijo Yuuri, Victor no tenía vergüenza en decirle a Yuuri exactamente lo que quería.

No tenía miedo en gemir en voz alta sin ninguna preocupación acerca del volumen de su voz, a medida que Yuuri se lo metió hasta el fondo de su garganta, no estaba avergonzado en morder su propio labio y poner sus dos manos en la cabeza de Yuuri para balancear lentamente sus caderas en la boca de Yuuri.

Los dedos de Victor se enterraban en su cabello mientras dejaba escapar un bufido de placer, deslizó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras dejaba salir palabras que no eran en inglés.

Y a Yuuri le gusto mucho la reacción, le gustaba la forma, el calor en su estómago y

la presión se acumulaba en su ingle, le gustaba que el era la única persona a la que Victor le daría el control así.

Asi que Yuuri lo devoro de nuevo hasta el fondo de su garganta, masajeando la longitud de Victor hasta el final, hasta que tocara la base con su lengua, tocando en la suave piel con sus labios, lo hizo una y otra vez mientras Victor movia sus caderas, mientras el cuerpo de Victor se tensaba por la necesidad, el agarre de Victor le sacó lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos de Yuuri.

-Siii, de esa manera. - dijo Victor entre dientes cuando Yuuri cambió el ritmo, mientras lo hacía más rápido y dejaba que Victor moviera sus caderas antes de moverlas hasta meterse profundamente en el calor de la boca de Yuuri, y Yuuri sabía que Victor no tenía ningún control ahora, debido a que su ritmo era más rápido, frenético y necesitado, mientras la respiracion de Victor estaba agitada.

-Ungh, Yuuri. - Victor susurró una última vez y Yuuri no necesitaba de una advertencia, porque sabía que momentos justo antes de que Victor se viniera el lo haría primero.

Todas los músculos de Victor se tensaron a la vez que la parte baja de la espalda se arqueada contra Yuuri, sus dedos perdian fuerza mientras tiraba del cabello de Yuuri desesperadamente para entrar en el fondo de su garganta, su aliento se volvió pesado en su garganta y fue todo eso en un instante, antes de que Victor llegará liberando toda esa tensión ya que su respiración se aceleró y solto un quejido de placer, mientras sus caderas perdieron ritmo y temblaban.

Y antes de que Yuuri pudiera tragarlo todo, Victor ya estaba en pleno control de sus sentidos mientras tiraba de Yuuri para atenderlo mientras le acomodaba en su regazo de lado contra su pecho, para que pudiera lamer el cuello de Yuuri con pasión, para que pudiera sentir el movimiento de la garganta de Yuuri mientras tragaba hasta lo último de su liberación y que solo hizo a Victor más apasionado en atender la piel de Yuuri, porque Victor se volvió loco de satisfacción de que Yuuri tomará cada parte de el.

-¿Sabes? no me gusta que seas tan bueno en esto. - Victor murmuró contra su piel después de un tiempo, después de que su respiración se nivelara y su pulso se había tranquilizado, mientras el tomaba el pene de Yuuri sobre la tela de sus pantalones y lo frotara con la palma de su mano para hacer fricción.

-¿Por qué? - Yuuri pregunto medio prestando atención, pero Victor se detuvo entonces, su mano firme al rededor de la propia necesidad desesperada de Yuuri, con su boca amenazadoramente caliente mientras soplaba sobre la piel de Yuuri para erizar el vello de su cuello.

-Eras tan bueno cuando nos conocimos por primera vez y me hacía hervir de celos, Yuuri, ya que debebiste haberlo aprendido con otra persona. - Victor confesó con un murmullo tranquilo, oscuro y codicioso y hablando muy en serio, una vez más, no tenía miedo de decir exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Incluso he matado a uno de mis hombres cuando regresé porque estaba de mal humor. - y Yuuri solo podía reír y tomar la mano de Victor, entrelazar sus dedos y darle un beso cuando se enfrentaba a la obsesión de Victor.

-Eres insoportable. - bromeo Yuuri.

No es que alguna vez pudiera revelar exactamente en donde Yuuri había aprendido todas esas cosas, en el momento en el que Minako descubrió que Yuuri era 100% gay cuando tenía 16 años de edad, fue el momento en el que la vida de Yuuri se convirtió en un infierno. Ella solía divagar en medio de sesiones de entrenamiento sobre la manera perfecta para seducir a un hombre, la mejor manera de estafarlo para hacerlo renunciar a todo lo que poseía, o sobre la mejor posición sexual, sobre como podía cortar la garganta de alguien antes de que supiera que lo había golpeado, la manera correcta de sorprender a alguien como Yuuri acababa de hacer. Fue muy malditamente difícil no tomar todo cuando Minako solía atacar con esas preguntas de la nada en medio de entrenamientos de pelea, porque si el tenia la respuesta equivocada, tendría que soportar esa lección en particular de nuevo. Como Yuuri lo había dicho, era un infierno.

De ninguna puta manera Victor podría averiguarlo.

-Es una suerte que pienses que soy sexy entonces. - Victor se rió entre dientes mientras pasaba su nariz para arriba detrás de la oreja de Yuuri con un cosquilleo.

Una vez más, Yuuri no podía evitarlo, porque Victor era demasiado fácil, demasiado adictivo y demasiado adorable cuando picaba el anzuelo.

-¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso? - Yuuri alzó una ceja mientras se pregunta, se ríe en el instante en que Victor se quejo y abrió la boca con esa ridícula forma de corazón y los ojos azules acuosos mientras lloriqueo.

-Yuuuri! - e incluso cuando lo dijo también se reía, rodando a ambos sobre la cama puso a Yuuri debajo, sus manos con las manos de Yuuri, sus caderas con las caderas de el, medio duro contra Yuuri de nuevo.

Cuando Yuuri dijo que Victor era insufrible lo decía en la mejor forma posible, porque ahora se acercaba sobre Yuuri con ojos llenos de una expresión infantil y luego estaba el resto de su cuerpo, su chaqueta y la camisa colgando de par en par para revelar la completa extensión de su cuerpo, sus gruesos músculos del pecho, la flexión de sus abdominales mientras Victor se apoyó en el centro para mantener a sí mismo, había tanta fuerza en el interior de esta persona, que volvía a Yuuri loco a su vez.

-Tienes razón. - Yuuri dijo finalmente, no tenía miedo de admitirlo. -Creo que eres bastante sexy. -

La expresión de Victor se convirtió en una de triunfo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, seguro de sí mismo y en broma arrogante mientras dijo. -Lo sé. -

Era el turno de Victor para darle un beso en esta ocasión, para tomar el control y besarlo hasta que Yuuri ya no podía olvidar su propia dolorosa necesidad.

-Ahora que ya has pagado tus deudas, deja que yo me ocupe de ti, Yuuri. -

* * *

Era tarde por la mañana, después de que Victor se encargará de Yuuri realmente bien, después de unas horas de sueño que Yuuri caminó por el pasillo en la camisa de Victor en lugar de la suya manchada de sangre y aunque era demasiado grande, el aroma de Victor se adaptaba en su piel a la perfección.

Había dejado a Victor dormir, para reponerse, ya que en la última semana había sido el último en cerrar los ojos y el primero en despertar y a pesar de que Yuuri durmió un mínimo de horas por sí mismo. Nunca olvidaría la imagen de cuando caminaba al salón después de que Yuuri se despertara para encontrar la cama vacía, Victor en el salón de pie junto a la ventana que daba al mar, mirando al océano con una mirada penetrante, sus ojos azules llenos de la tenue luz del atardecer, lo alcanzo, porque Yuuri odiaba ver a Victor solo.

La cocina estaba vacía cuando la encontró, los suelos de madera pulida eran fríos bajo sus pies mientras se ponía a buscar en la alacena por un vaso para que pudiera tomar y tratar de hacer otro plan para llegar hasta Phichit en una sola pieza.

Miro la ventana sobre la cubierta que daba hacia afuera al camino de concreto que Yuuri cruzó antes de llegar a la casa y desde aquí tiene que tomarlo con más de propiedad mientras llenaba un vaso del grifo en el fregadero.

El garaje donde habían dejado el coche estaba ubicado al lado de otro garaje con dobles puertas, Yuuri podía ver a través de las puertas abiertas de aquí y en su interior no había más que el equipo de comercio de Otabek como lo pensó, filas de motos afuera todas pulidas, hasta Yuuri podía ver sus detalles en cromo brillante incluso desde esta distancia.

Eso explicaría donde Yurio consiguió la moto para llegar a su casa en las colinas.

Había pilas de neumáticos de repuesto y piezas de maquinaria, que incluso Yuuri no podía nombrar, todo bien cuidado y libre de óxido en caso de ser necesario para el siguiente trabajo de Otabek, Yuuri supuso. Estaba a medio camino de rellenar su vaso de nuevo, mirando hacia el cielo nublado en un futuro que Yuuri no podía ni siquiera comenzar a predecir, más cuando el sonido de otro par de pasos entró en la cocina detrás de el.

Yuuri se giro por instinto, se puso de espaldas a la ventana porque se sentía tan fundamentalmente equivocado dejarse expuesto a cualquiera y Otabek simplemente continuó en la habitación, indiferente mientras se dirigía a la misma alacena para conseguir una taza de café antes de servir la jarra.

-¿Cafe? - peguntó Otabek como si esto fuera su rutina habitual por la mañana, como si fuera de esta propiedad cercada la mafia rusa no estaba girando San Petersburgo de cabeza para encontrarlos.

-Gracias. - Yuuri apreciaba la calma de Otabek, le confortaba el hecho de que Victor confiaba en esta persona.

El tiempo se extendió mientras el sonido de la ebullición de la jarra llenaba el vacío, las burbuja del agua, el silbido del vapor mientras el botón se movia hacia atrás cuando el agua había alcanzaba la temperatura, era fácil estar en la misma habitación con Otabek y sentirse a gusto, Yuuri noto.

-Esta mañana fue la segunda vez. - Otabek habló al azar mientras se movía por la cocina con el tintineo de las cucharas en la cerámica mientras hacía café para dos.

-¿Perdon? - incapaz de entender lo que quería decir, Yuuri miró a Otabek a continuación, que se había detenido de lo que estaba haciendo y estaba mirando a los ojos de Yuuri sin ninguna intención de juzgar.

-Esta mañana fue la segunda vez que he tenido miedo de alguien. - vino la admisión contundente, la expresión de Otabek era impasible, pero Yuuri sabía en ese momento que no había ningún mentira que se escondiera en cualquier lugar por debajo de su piel.

-Eso no es algo que escucho muy a menudo. - Yuuri le quito importancia mientras una taza de café negro era entregada a el.

-Pff, de la forma en la que Yura estaba actuando sobre ti hace unas horas no lo creería. - Otabek le dio una mirada de soslayo mientras se apoyó en la encimera.

-Las apariencias pueden ser engañosas. - fue todo lo que Yuuri dijo mientras se ponía a mirar por la ventana de nuevo y nada de lo que había dicho alguna vez en su vida había sido más cierto que eso.

-Sabías palabras. - estuvo de acuerdo y Yuuri no sabía por que después de conocer a esta persona ni siquiera por un día, le agradaba, tal vez porque Otabek parecía lo suficientemente abierto, tal vez no tenía nada que esconder. El no hizo preguntas, no trataba de apartar la vista y no era algo que se encontró muy a menudo en su camino.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres involucrarte en esto? - pregunto Yuuri cuando su vaso estaba medio vacío, porque no iba a tolerar que alguien se uniera a ellos con medias intenciones.

Otabek sonrió entonces, era pequeño y astuto y no había manera de que Yuuri pudiera haber entendido mal.

-Yo ya estaba involucrado. Me encontré con Yakov y Georgi durante la semana, me dieron una gran suma y me contrataron para encontrarte ... pero nunca me indicaron explícitamente que tenía que decirles cuando lo hiciera. - dijo con una risita mientras sorbía su café

Todo lo que Yuuri podía hacer era mirar hacia atrás a Otabek, sinceramente sorprendido por las agallas que tuvo en engañar a una organización tan poderosa.

-Iba a ser problemático de cualquier manera, si pudiera haberle dado a Vitya el tiempo suficiente para escapar entonces habría sido lo mejor, pero era demasiado tarde. - Otabek se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba, aparentemente cómodo con decirle a Yuuri esta información. - Yura no lo dejaría, le hice prometer no hacer nada drástico, pero parece que no tendrán ningún problema con el ahora. -

-¿Por qué? - fue todo lo que Yuuri podía preguntar y Otabek sabía exactamente lo que quería decir, porque tu no ayudas a nadie sin esperar obtener algo a cambio.

Fue entonces cuando Otabek se volvió hacia el, con esos ojos astutos, ahora tratando de descifrar a Yuuri por primera vez, para evaluar la reacción potencial de Yuuri a sus siguientes palabras.

-Victor necesita algo mejor para vivir, se lo merece, por lo que me sorprendió cuando me dijeron que era alguien de la familia Katsuki, dada su historia y todo. Puedo decir que hay más entre tu y eso, pero ese no es mi asunto. -

Una vez más Otabek acaba afirmando los hechos, no estaba acusando o buscando, no había nada oculto en la declaración y esto, Yuuri lo apreció más de lo que Otabek se imaginaba.

-Además, algo me dice que a ustedes dos vale la pena seguirlos. - agregó Otabek mientras daba un paso hacia delante y le ofrecia su mano.

Yuuri la estrecho, sentía la piel callosa y su firme puño, la confianza en la persona de Otabek, iba a ser duro enfrentarse cara a cara si se trataba de el, pero no había nadie con quien Yuuri no peleará ahora con el fin de darle a Victor tanto como el le había dado a Yuuri, tanto como el había renunciado por Yuuri.

-Otabek Altin. - dijo finalmente como una presentación apropiada.

-Katsuki Yuuri. - dijo Yuuri a su vez y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había dicho a nadie su nombre con la plena intención de revelar quién era.

Yuuri estrecho con fuerza su mano, Otabek también estrecho su mano mientras ensancho sus ojos en comprensión.

-¿Katsuki de sangre? - pregunto Otabek, incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa y curiosidad, una expresión que Otabek probablemente no hacía a menudo. -Es un desastre ¿verdad? -

-Mierda, aunque tengo que admitir que ahora, esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba. - hizo un movimiento de cabeza, Otabek quito su incredulidad mientras el se reía de sí mismo.

-Tenía razón para tener miedo entonces. -

-Solo si sigues a tu palabra... - Yuuri arrastro las palabras entonces, sintiendo su sangre hervir a fuego lento con la sola idea de que alguien traicionaria su confianza.

-No lo haré. - fue todo lo que Otabek podía decir algunas de las feas verdades se deslizaban bajo la fachada de Yuuri, pero eran otra de las cosa hasta donde llegaría.

Y a Yuuri siempre le gustaba la reacción que tenía también.

* * *

Yuuri logró repasar el plan con Otabek mientras que Victor dormía, Otebek podría pasarlos de contrabando a Chelyabinsk y conseguir un avión privado que les llevaría la mayor parte de sus pertenencias y sin preguntas. Una vez que pusieran un pie en Tailandia estarían por su cuenta hasta que se reunieran con Phichit.

Otabek se quedaría atrás para atar algunos cabos sueltos, tratar de apuntar a los rusos en la dirección equivocada para darles tiempo, para contener al enemigo el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran hacerles frente, porque una de las peores cosas que podrían suceder sería quedar atrapados entre las dos familias al mismo tiempo.

Esa fue una situación que de por sí Yuuri no quería ni pensar, pero era completamente estúpido decirlo, pero tal vez no pensar en ello, no tenía nada previsto para eso, entonces nunca pasaría. Porque las cosas sucederían de otra manera a lo que Yuuri había esperado por el resto de su vida.

No pasó mucho tiempo en absoluto para solidificar un plan de acción, Otabek estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que Yuuri dijo, aceptando el papel de liderazgo de Yuuri sin quejas. Estuvo de acuerdo en que Tailandia sería un lugar en que la mayoría no pensaría en buscar y teniendo en cuenta la profesión de Phichit, si estaban con el lo más probable es que lo sabrían antes de que alguien se acercara lo suficiente para ser una amenaza.

Phichit no era alguien que se ensuciara las manos era más como si ayudara a los demás a ensuciarse las suyas. El era un agente de información extremadamente ingeniosos, si había información que deseas confirmar, fotos que necesitarás para chantajear o pruebas, fabricadas o reales, entonces Phichit era la persona a donde deberían ir. Si necesitabas iniciar un rumor o confirmarlo, nadie era mejor que Phichit en jugar a susurrarle al viento.

Phichit estaría lleno de información que Yuuri necesitaba en ese momento y cuanto antes lo alcanzará, mejor.

Su primer encuentro con el alegre tailandes fue en la Universidad de Tokio, donde Minako se había mudado con el durante sus estudios para que pudiera mejorar su inglés, así que el podría aprender de empresas y economía y todas las habilidades necesarias que le haría lo suficientemente calificado para ejecutar los negocios ilegítimos, cubrir las mentiras por debajo. Fue el principio fundamental del crimen organizado en Japón, después de todo, su familia tenía múltiples bienes que solo eran de camuflaje, herramientas para ayudar a pasar el contrabando y ayudaban en el fraude fiscal, Yuuri tuvo que aprenderlo todo, aunque nunca pudo entender porque.

Fue su primer año en el que Phichit se convirtió en una de las unicas personas que Yuuri llamaría amigo, un día durante una conferencia aburrida en derecho comercial, Phichit había tomado el asiento vacío junto a el, siempre con una sonrisa inocente y se presentó, el no se había preocupado por los rumores en torno a la asistencia al azar de Yuuri a las clases y habían sido amigos contra viento y marea, a través de mentiras y verdades desde entonces.

Si había alguien que realmente quería ver a Yuuri feliz, ayudarlo sin hacer preguntas ese era Phichit.

Al final se decidió que iban a hacer un movimiento esta noche, habían reorganizado el equipaje y reunieron sus fuerzas hasta que llegó la noche, tenían unos momentos de descanso y tranquilidad hasta que todo fue arrojado en acción una vez más

Con lo establecido, el café y la avena cocinada por Otabek en su estómago, Yuuri finalmente cedió a la tentación de ir y ver a Victor dormir, para escuchar el ritmo de la respiración y ver el aleteo bajo sus párpados, para que la imagen calmara su nueva tensión de regreso en su mente.

Antes de que pudiera salir de la cocina si quiera, a medio paso de la puerta se encontró cara a cara con Yuri Plisetsky y se detuvo en seco.

Yurio abrió la boca para hacer algún comentario sarcástico, pero la cerró de nuevo cuando sin decir palabra, empujo a Yuri del pecho con su dedo, lo pensó mejor después de todo, hasta que al final explotó como todas sus preguntas culminandola en una sola línea.

-Oi. ¿Eres un puto ninja o algo ¿huh? - no gritó o gruño, su voz estaba llena de malicia y curiosidad real, como si odiara hacer la pregunta.

Detrás de el a través de la puerta, Otabek soltó una risa en la mesa de la cocina, en voz alta y divertida, porque oír una pregunta como esa después de enterarse de la verdad era suficiente para hacerlo.

Incluso Yuuri no pudo evitar reírse en voz baja mientras Yuri alzó la vista y el, serio en su pregunta sigue.

-Nunca sabrás. - Yuuri hizo un guiño con una sonrisa.

Dejó a Yurio de pie con los ojos bien abiertos e indignado en la sala con Otebek riendose todavía en la cocina, sin palabras mientras Yuuri regresó a la habitación para ver a Victor.

La bella durmiente estaba acurrucado en su lado cuando lo encontró, el pelo sobre la almohada de plumas, las sabanas bajo el brazo para revelar la mitad superior de su pecho desnudo con su piel sin defectos contra el blanco de las sábanas.

Yuuri casi se ríe, porque como podría alguien que parecía tan pacífico y tranquilo en su sueño así, ser tan contradictorio cuando estaban despierto, Yuuri sabía que había una tormenta dentro de Victor por mucho que el tratara de no mostrarla y había mucho de el que Yuuri todavía tenía que aprender.

Por ahora se conformaría con esto mientras se sentaba en el lado de Victor en la cama para seguir mirándole, porque incluso estar en la misma habitación con Victor valía más para Yuuri de lo que podía nombrar.

Ni siquiera había sido un minuto antes de que la mano de Victor saliera disparado con una velocidad que decía que estaba bien y verdaderamente despierto, antes de agarrar a Yuuri por la camisa y tirar de el hacia abajo con un abrazo contra el colchón.

-Me dejaste. - Victor murmuró mientras se encontraba en el cuello de Yuuri, envolvió su brazo alrededor del estómago de Yuuri y se acomodó con un suspiro.

-Victor Nikiforov, el novio más pegajoso en la existencia. - Yuuri dijo en voz alta, incluso cuando Yuuri dijo eso, no podía dejar de abrazar fuerte la espalda de Victor.

-Mmm, me gusta como suena eso. - la respuesta fue todo el aliento en el cuello de Yuuri.

-¿Por que? - y Yuuri se dio cuenta de que había picado el anzuelo después de que era demasiado tarde.

-Porque era cuestión de tiempo para que dijeras que soy tu novio. - Victor dijo y Yuuri podía sentir la curva de los labios de Victor contra su piel mientras sonreía, mientras se reía de su propia broma acerca de un juego que habían estado jugando durante los últimos cinco años en que Victor acababa de finalmente ganar.

-Eres realmente insoportable. -

* * *

Contra viento y marea, su segundo intento de llegar a Bangkok se desarrolló sin complicaciones al igual que Otabek dijo que lo haría.

Un día y medio de viaje, los cuatro en la camioneta 4x4 de Otabek les obligaba a todos a hablar entre sí, Yuri cedió a su curiosidad y le hizo a Yuuri pregunta tras pregunta después de la pregunta acerca de su movimiento de piernas y donde aprendió a moverse.

No dijo una palabra más acerca de su relación con Victor, no dijo que lo que estaban haciendo era estúpido o jodido como el dijo que era antes e hizo la compañía mucho más soportable incluso si Yuri todavía estaba enojado la mayoría de las veces.

Victor y Otabek se turnaban en conducir hasta que llegaron a Cheliábinsk, donde había un avión esperando en un campo de aviación privada, como prometió, el piloto no dijo una palabra, sabía a quien llevaba y sabía lo que sucedería si tan siquiera pensaba decir una palabra de eso con alguien.

Amenazar a alguien era siempre la mejor manera de asegurar el silencio, sin llegar a matarlos, por supuesto.

Así que ahora eran casi tres días más tarde, con los tres conduciendo a través de las concurridas calles de Bangkok en un Audi que Victor había pagado en efectivo, ya que de hecho se había olvidado de decirle a Yuuri una cosa importante. No le había dicho a Yuuri que había liquidado todos sus bienes el mismo mismo día en que se quedaron juntos, vendió todas sus acciones y las transfirió a sus cuentas en el extranjero, todo a lo que finalmente podría acceder ahora que estaban fuera de Rusia.

-No quería incluirlo en nuestros planes hasta que pudiéramos realmente usarlo y luego se me olvidó. - Victor había dicho descaradamente para la exasperación de Yuuri.

Yuuri se preguntó cuantos otros ases Victor tenía bajo la manga, cuantas más acciones tomaría para asegurar que esto terminará de la manera correcta, solo sabía que el confiar en Victor lo haría cuando el tiempo lo requería.

Eventualmente encontraron la última dirección que Phichit le había dado a Yuuri, un apartamento en la planta alta que se veía sobre el río que fluía a través de la bulliciosa ciudad, que estaba al lado de otros de su tipo, aparcaron en la sombra.

Con Yurio cuidando el coche, el concierge no cuestiono a Victor o a Yuuri mientras el cruzaba el suelo de mármol del vestíbulo con pisadas fuertes de sus zapatos.

El piso de Phichit era el tercero y mientras la ridícula música del ascensor que parecía horrible, sin importar el país en que se estuviera reproduciendo, Victor le observaba del otro lado del pequeño espacio con espejos en las paredes y suaves alfombras en el piso.

Habían calidez y posesión en sus ojos, afecto y devoción, como si solo mirar a Yuuri fuera suficiente para darle toda la fuerza que necesitaba y cuando el ascensor anunció su llegada al piso con un tintineo, Victor tiró de el para un beso en los labios, un beso como solo las parejas reales tenía tiempo para darse.

Y así Victor tarareó su melodía junto a Yuuri todo el camino hasta la puerta de Phichit, tarareó aun cuando el timbre sonó y esperaron, tarareó incluso cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar la cara del amigo de Yuuri, que solo parecía sorprendido de verlos por un par de segundos.

En una camisa suelta de algodón y pantalones vaqueros, la cara de Phichit se transformó en una sonrisa brillante mientras se recuperaba de verlos a los dos de pie en su camino de la puerta.

-¡Yuuri! Tenía la esperanza de que vendrías. - y Phichit no prestó atención al hecho de que Victor Nikiforov estaba de pie junto a el, el no puso en duda si estaban realmente juntos o si estaban siendo serios acerca de esto.

El acercó a Yuuri en un breve abrazo antes de dar un paso atrás, esa sonrisa habitual en su rostro no se podía ver en cualquier lado.

Phichit era lo suficientemente inteligente como para poner las piezas juntas para saber cuál sería el peor de los casos, era lo suficientemente cercano con Yuuri para entender que sería una noticia que no quería escuchar y su lamentable expresión lo decía todo.

Yuuri sintió un hueco en el estómago, sintió el golpeteo involuntario en su corazón al pensar en todas las cosas que podrían salir mal irían mal de una vez, sintió la mano de Victor tomar la suya mientras estaban en el pasillo del edificio de apartamentos de lujo de Phichit.

-¿Qué es? - Yuuri cuestionó a pesar de que la respuesta era la última cosa que quería escuchar.

-Entren primero. - Phichit ofreció una sonrisa simpática, mientras el los invitó a pasar. -Tengo noticias, y no te van a gustar. -

* * *

 **NT: ¡** Hola! De ante mano perdón por tardar en actualizar, pero tuve un problema y es que ya casi lo tenia terminado en mi tablet pero por accidente borre donde lo tenia guardado y TUVE QUE HACERLO TODO DE NUEVO. Fue trágico, igual ¡gracias por leer!

As always credits to: **Ashida**


	6. Intervalo - Caer de rodillas

En algún lugar, alguien picaba en viejas heridas. Tratando de iniciar la misma vieja guerra.

Y Yuuri no pudo detener el creciente malestar en el pecho que indicaba que esto podría ser la última oportunidad que se les daría para que él y Victor se alejaran el uno del otro en una sola pieza.

El incidente en el que casi habían matado a Victor en Hong Kong parecía significar nada ahora, esa cicatriz fresca por encima de su cadera, ese pequeño hilo de confianza que habían forjado ahora estaba deshilachadose bajo la tensión de los conflictos repetitivos entre las dos familias. Yuuri pensó que esto podría ser uno de los ensayos más grandes a los que alguna vez se volvería a enfrentar y si el no salia con vida, entonces eso significaba que simplemente no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Dos años desde su primera verdadera reunión con Victor, Yuuri tenían 21 años de edad, Victor 25 y habían sido unos muy lentos seis meses de alguien recogiendo los bordes de sus operaciones, una emboscada a los envíos de armas y matar a sus hombres sin una explicación o causar una provocación. Primero fueron los contenedores que se vaciaron sin dejar nada a excepción de metal oxidado, trozos de basura vieja y el olor a asesinato, entonces los hombres que eran enviados para supervisar el transporte nunca fueron contactados de nuevo, a Yuuri se le había dado la tarea de rastrear y llego con las manos vacías sin armas y sin hombres.

Estaba descubriendo nuevas fuentes de drogas y armas y se dijo que dichas fuentes tenían relaciones exclusivas con los rusos solamente, era rumor tras rumor de demasiados oídos que decían que los rusos estaban ofreciendo productos a mejores precios para las personas que la familia de Yuuri con quien ya tenían tratos. Les estaban pisando los tobillos, era el incesante zumbido de un insecto en el oído, esta cosa irritable que terminó lastimandolo hasta que finalmente se quito la fuente de la molestia.

Seis putos meses de esta insistencia incesante, implacable, seis meses de asesinatos y perdidas continuas y era peligroso incluso poner un pie fuera de Japón ahora.

La tensión dentro de la familia, dentro de Japón era nauseabunda, curvaba sus dedos alrededor de la garganta de Yuuri y aplicaba esta presión constante, el chaleco antibalas que ahora llevaba abajo de su chaleco de tela no era más que otra capa para añadir a su carga y Yuuri no podía recordar la última vez que había sido capaz de detenerse y tomar un respiro de verdadero aire fresco.

Porque todo lleva de nuevo a Rusia, a Victor. Victor y los rusos quienes por casualidad estaban en la ciudad al mismo tiempo, su cargamento manipulado estaba pasando, los rusos, quienes reportaron que estaban invadiendo territorios en Tailandia y China que estaba siendo enviados a el área de comercio y negocios de los Katsuki.

Todo lo conducen de nuevo a Victor, quien se dice es más adictivo, más implacable, más terriblemente ambicioso de lo que había sido antes y cada vez más con los días.

Así es como alguien quería hacer que se vieran, de todos modos.

Yuuri había estado en contacto constante con Phichit por información, mensajes procedían de él todos los días, había fotos y capturas de pantalla y mensajes de correo electrónico, había pruebas contundentes sobre el paradero de los rusos cuando las cosas salian mal que decían que aunque estaban en el mismo lugar; Estaban ocupados haciendo otras cosas.

Más importante; parecía exactamente lo mismo que ocurría con la mafia y que hay alguien detrás que estaba haciendo que apuntaran en la dirección de la familia de Yuuri.

Esos elementos de información presentados al jefe de Yuuri, también conocido como su padre -que puede tener un aspecto alegre e inofensivo, pero no significaba nada- era una de las cosas que mantenían a las dos familias de romperse la garganta unos a otros de nuevo, como lo hicieron hace 21 años, meses antes de que Yuuri naciera.

Todo el mundo del bajo mundo estaba de acuerdo en que era mejor para las fuerzas de Rusia y Japón dejarse en paz, las policía oficial entró en la pelea la última vez y sólo hizo el negocio difícil para todos.

Eran viejas heridas, de hecho.

La otra cosa es que Yuuri había pedido, casi suplicando, ser el único para hablar con Victor. Él ya tenía una posición importante dentro de la familia a pesar de que la mayoría no supiera la verdad, había puesto sus fortalezas y conocimientos en su disfraz de razonamiento mientras su verdadera desesperación burbujeaba en su estómago. Lo había hecho para ser el que se relacionará con Victor y sus hombres con el fin de mantener esta paz tibia, porque estaba claro para ambos lados que esto era sólo una estrategia más para revivir el viejo odio.

Yuuri no podía pensar en que nada peor pasara, había estado viendo a Victor durante dos años y estaría totalmente mintiendose a si mismo si decía que estaría bien con separarse ahora, debido a esto.

Había sentimientos, demasiados si era honesto, demasiado tiempo pasó en el día soñando y preguntándose que podría estar haciendo Victor, demasiado tiempo pensando en él. Y definitivamente con mucha esperanza de que Victor estuviera pensando en él también.

Habían demasiadas contemplanciones hasta a que punto Yuuri realmente iría a por ello, por Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri sabía que había un punto de no retorno y podía ver que se acercaba rápidamente.

Así que Victor y Yuuri habían mantenido una neutralidad necesaria entre las dos familias, reunión tras reunión rodeado de innumerables hombres en ambos lados en territorio mutuo, sus máscaras bien ajustadas, sus verdaderos yo en control incluso cuando Yuuri se sofocó lentamente por debajo de su propia fachada.

No había ni siquiera ningún verdadero respiro cuando se reunía con Victor en los primeros escenarios de esta inminente farsa, tendrían sus reuniones con personas que veían todas las interacciones entre ellos, cada palabra y cada expresión fue hecha sin espacio para dejar una sonrisa mucho menos un error. Ellos resolverían lo que se necesitaba arreglar y más tarde en la noche Yuuri se escabulliria fuera de su hotel para encontrarse con Victor para que pudieran quitarse sus frustraciones.

Apenas se hablaban, Yuuri no podía nunca pensar en nada que decir, cualquier palabra para salvar el creciente silencio que hacía distancia entre ellos, porque no es como que ellos pudieran hablar de ello, no es como si ellos pudieran simplemente hablar de lo que estaba pasando, si Victor realmente sabía algo después de todo, igual que Victor tampoco podía preguntar.

Pudieron haberse dicho 'No confío en ti' y alejarse en ese momento, el corte más limpio que siempre duele más en el momento, pero es menos probable a que se propague.

Los hechos estaban allí, pero las cosas se habían quedado sin resolver,

por más que buscarán a alguien a quien culpar, más necesitaban a alguien para inculpar, por más que se empezaron a preguntar la verdad de lo que estaba justo en frente de ellos.

Los dos eran culpables de ello, Yuuri sabía, y ambos estaban en negación en silencio, y si esta era la manera en que las cosas iban a terminar, estaban mejor sin decir nada en absoluto.

Así que se habían abrazado en la puerta cuando Yuuri llego, perdido en sus propios pensamientos con sus armas cargadas y listas todavía bajo la gruesa tela de la chaqueta de su traje y Yuuri se sintió desesperado.

Desesperado mientras Victor lo abrazo contra su pecho para no dejarlo ir durante más tiempo, desesperado porque Victor parecía tan cansado como Yuuri se sentía, ese semblante aburrido con la falta de sueño, su sonrisa con los labios apretados, curvó las esquinas de sus ojos melancólicos.

Pero él todavía decía el nombre de Yuuri igual, susurrandolo como el mejor tesoro guardado para sí mismo, un suspiro desde lo profundo de su pecho que parecía liberar parte de la tensión en el comportamiento herido de Victor, no era 'Katsuki' a puerta cerrada, el seguía siendo Yuuri para Victor.

Y el malestar le comió lentamente con la mirada desde adentro hacia afuera, porque Yuuri sólo estaba empezando a comprender la forma en que su corazón se encogía ante la idea de que Victor nunca le dijera así de nuevo, para Yuuri era algo más. Era probable que estuvieran más allá del punto de no retorno.

Así que siempre habían terminado en esta urgencia de sexo rudo con sus cuerpos tan cerca como fuera posible, frustrados, calientes y demasiado inconscientes el uno del otro como para diferenciar si caían en la cama para aliviar su estrés.

La última vez que se vieron, Yuuri sintió que algo dentro de él se desmoronaba mientras rogaba a Victor por más, por todo. Había tenido la espalda contra el pecho de Victor. Y Victor había tomado a Yuuri con tanta fuerza contra su propio cuerpo, se lo cogió tan profundo, que había tenido esta ilusión de que tal vez si se unían de esta manera entonces nadie podría separarlos.

Eso fue hace dos meses, la última vez que Yuuri lo vio, y eso también fue cuando comenzaron los rumores sobre el nuevo carácter de Victor que recién comenzaba.

Yuuri había sido confinado a Japón durante los últimos dos meses para eliminar a cualquier víbora potencial dentro, atrapada y sin salida ya que las cosas se intensificaron y la necesidad de echarle la culpa a alguien, a cualquier persona, se había extendido tanto en sus familias y le dirigió a un horrible problema de comunicación y creciente hostilidad.

Y luego, entre la irritación y el ahogo; Hubo avances simultáneos.

En un último esfuerzo, Yuuri había llegado a todas sus conexiones y Seung-gil, un hombre tranquilo, asesino a sueldo que estaba en su mayoría interesado en ayudarse a sí mismo, que Yuuri había conocido en su primer viaje al extranjero, había sido capaz de confirmar que el bajo mundo en Corea en este momento estaba muy activo. Se estaban preparando para algo. Las bandas coreanas se preparaban para atacar una vez que las consecuencias inevitables entre Rusia y Japón comenzarán, ansiosos por los botines de la pelea de otras personas.

Y al mismo tiempo, este bastante experto manipulador había enviado un mensaje a ambas familias para una cita en Tokio sobre cualquier otro lugar, el mensaje del lider de la familia Chung nunca decía lo que quería, nunca dio respuestas, sólo dijo que era tiempo para arreglar las cosas. El mensaje daba vueltas al rededor en la cabeza de Yuuri este enigma que ni siquiera podía empezar a entender porque, si la familia Chung se suponía que tenía una buena relación con la de él.

Yuuri tenía este malestar en su estomago, en su cuerpo y en cada fibra de su cuerpo, le decía que algo malo iba a pasar en esa reunión que se fijó dentro de dos días.

El tiempo estaba demasiado bien, demasiado bien situado dentro de lo razonable para ser una coincidencia, Young-Soo Chung de Corea del Sur era un veterano, al igual que Yakov Feltsman quien estaba dispuesto a dar pleno liderazgo de la mafia para Victor en cualquier momento y el excéntrico Katsuki Toshiya, el padre de Yuuri. Chung era astuto y experimentado y Yuuri no podía deshacerse de esta sensación de temor que afectó su sueño.

Porque no había nada que Yuuri pudiera hacer, estaba fuera de sus manos, de su mando y la mano asfixiante de la ansiedad alrededor de su cuello sólo se apretaba más. El propio padre de Yuuri había decidido ir a esta reunión.

Yuuri no iba, y él sabía que Victor iría porque el propio Victor le dijo que estaba en Tokio en este momento, donde actualmente vivía Yuuri cuando terminó sus estudios.

Si las cosas se ponían volátiles no había nada que Yuuri pudiera hacer para detener que ocurriera lo peor para Victor y aunque él no había crecido con su padre, todavía era de de la misma sangre de Yuuri.

Asi que aquí iba Yuuri, actualmente dando vueltas en su cama en el dormitorio de su apartamento con las luces apagadas y las cortinas cerradas para la siempre concurrida ciudad de Tokyo afuera, inquieto mientras pensaba por algo que pudiera hacer.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan débil, inútil, tal vez sólo debía matar a Chung antes de que la reunión si quiera diera lugar.

El sonido del tráfico en las calles de abajo mantuvo su constante ruido de fondo tocando sus bocinas y cerrando las puertas de los vehículos mientras Yuuri miraba a través de la oscuridad al techo, pensando en demasiadas cosas a la vez como lo había hecho últimamente, Victor Nikiforov era lo primero y principal en su mente.

El reloj digital en su mesita de noche se podían leer las 10:13 pm, no era tan tarde, pero tampoco tan temprano, sabía que era imprudente, habría ojos por todas partes, oídos escuchando, gente que estaría al acecho. No importaba, era la ciudad de Yuuri, bajo el control de su familia era tan segura como la ciudad portuaria de Hasetstu e iba a ver a Victor si quería.

Sin embargo antes de que Yuuri incluso pudiera salir fuera de la cama y poner sus pies descalzos sobre la alfombra gruesa; hubo un golpeteo tranquilo y continuo que viajó a su habitación desde su puerta principal.

Con una punzada de adrenalina y su pulso acelerado, listo, tomo una pistola de la mesita de noche.

Yuuri conocía el diseño de su propio apartamento en la oscuridad, sabía dónde estaba su tocador, donde el sofá y la mesita de café estaban, donde estaban la mesa y las sillas estaban del comedor, lo suficiente como para que él pisara en silencio al rededor de los objetos en la oscuridad.

El golpeteo nunca se detuvo, así, ese sutil pero constante 'toc' en la puerta de madera que se hacía más fuerte mientras Yuuri se acercaba, hasta que Yuuri estaba de pie detrás de su propia puerta, dispuesto a entregarse con el ruido metálico de quitar los cerrojos y las cerraduras.

Si se tratara de una visita que tuviera malas intenciones entonces la puerta habría sido pateada, si era alguien que conociera habría llamado antes, podría ser cualquiera, y todo lo que Yuuri quería era que fuera Victor, aunque nunca le haya dado su dirección.

Tomó las posibilidades con el arma en su mano.

El metal hizo ruido mientras deslizaba los cerrojos hacia atrás y cuando se abrió la puerta Yuuri se dejó tomar un respiro muy necesario para despejar la tensión de su cuerpo.

Porque Victor jodido Nikiforov estaba allí de pie en la luz tenue del pasillo sin techo del edificio, sus manos se hundieron profundamente en los bolsillos de su desabrochado abrigo azul marino, con el cuello del abrigo levantado para ocultar su rostro de los lados y de la parte de atrás.

Una bufanda negra sobre su cuello, y todavía Yuuri tuvo que admirar el fino traje debajo de esa chaqueta y bufanda que se ajustaba en el cuerpo de Victor como una segunda piel. Una chaqueta color carbón y unos pantalones ajustados mostraban lo largo de sus piernas por debajo, unos pantalones oscuros encima de su camisa blanca y esa siempre presente corbata negra con nudo impecable y ese clip de oro.

Sin palabras, Yuuri sólo podía mirar boquiabierto como un pez fuera del agua cuando finalmente vio la cara de Victor, con el cabello despeinado por salirse en la noche, las mejillas rojas, la respiración agitada, sus ojos encendidos mientras miraba a Yuuri con su sonrisa en forma de corazón y se le lanzó como el depredador que era.

-¡Yuuuri! - ignorando el arma de Yuuri, Victor rió en silencio mientras se lanzaba para darle a Yuuri un abrazo fuerte, para menear a Yuuri de un lado a otro en un esfuerzo por transmitir su emoción, como un cachorro que se encontraba con su dueño. Y era como si Victor aparte ya hubiera llegado a todas sus propias decisiones, su mente estaba clara, no había duda.

-¡V-Victor! - todo lo que Yuuri podía hacer era tartamudear, mientras su corazón latía un millón de millas por hora, regocijándose al oír su nombre en los labios de Victor,

el como sonaba la forma en que la que lo decía.

-¿Cómo? ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? -

Yuuri con su pijama, una camiseta suelta que mostraba sus muchos tatuajes y pantalones sueltos, Yuuri nunca se había sentido más desnudo en su vida. De pie en la oscuridad, con la puerta abierta de su apartamento con el aire frío de la noche entrando, el sonido de la ciudad más allá afuera de la puerta, las luces intermitentes y la posibilidad de que la gente pudiera verlos desde el marco de la puerta, abrazándose en el apartamento de Yuuri.

Victor Nikiforov lo abrazaba con toda su gloria, con todas sus capas y sus armas ocultas, su reputación y su nombre y sin embargo estaba tan inequívocamente mostrándose todo a Yuuri para que él lo viera.

-¿Que crees? - Victor le tarareo al oído con una respiración cálida mientras se apegaba aún más. -Si no supiera quién eras cuando nos conocimos ¿no sabría adonde vives? - y todavía Victor no lo soltaba, tarareando en la puerta mientras se acurrucó en la parte superior del cabello de Yuuri con una sonrisa.

Y fue entonces cuando Yuuri se dio cuenta de que podía respirar también, su cuerpo inundado con este cálido alivio mientras deslizaba sus brazos bajo el abrigo de Victor y finalmente le devolvía el abrazo.

-Cierto. - Yuuri estuvo de acuerdo murmurando, mientras cerraba los ojos, las preguntas podían ser olvidadas por ahora.

-Has estado muy ocupado, te ves cansado, Yuuri. - comentó Victor después de un tiempo, separandose para apartar el pelo despeinado de Yuuri de sus ojos. -Pero eres extremadamente lindo así, me gusta. -

Eso era un poco más de lo que el corazón de Yuuri podía soportar, estaba demasiado cansado para tratar con los comentarios contundentes de Victor. Así que Yuuri se sobresaltó cuando se liberó de los brazos de Victor para cerrar la puerta de su casa, donde vivía, dormía y pensaba en muchas cosas sobre el hombre que tenía frente a él.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí, Victor? - preguntó Yuuri de nuevo mientras encendía las luces para verle mejor, su corazón ardía con la decisión que ahora podía ver en los ojos de Victor.

-Te echaba de menos, Yuuri - fue todo lo que dijo Victor, con anhelo en su tono mientras suspiraba de verdad.

Fue entonces cuando Yuuri supo que el punto de no retorno ya lo habían pasado y desaparecido.

* * *

Era lo más peligroso que Yuuri podía hacer, dejando entrar a Victor en su apartamento con la situación actual, pero cuando Victor se quitó los zapatos y se quitó el abrigo. Yuuri no quería decir nada para impedir que sucediera y este fue un silencio completamente diferente a los que se habían encontrado antes.

-¿Asi que aquí es donde vives? - Victor dijo, mientras sus ojos azules recorrían las líneas limpias y la decoración moderna del apartamento de Yuuri, quitandose el chaleco a prueba de balas dejándolo arriba del sillon de cuero, el sonido de las municiones sobre la mesa de café de cristal, la chaqueta de su traje en el respaldo de la silla del comedor.

Fuera de los intentos de Yuuri por mantener el lugar ordenado, este lugar no era para vivir en el, un espacio aburrido en el que Yuuri no podía realmente relajarse. Así que él se quedó atónito mientras Victor lo tomó todo con sus ojos brillantes como si su navidad llegara de repente, eso fue hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con Yuuri de nuevo, parado allí descalzo y vulnerable en su propia casa.

Victor estaba allí en un instante, un suave beso en la frente, un pulgar acariciando la mejilla de Yuuri con un toque tan tierno que Yuuri no supo que había hecho para merecerlo. Y era la primera vez que Yuuri vio que Victor parecía preocupado mientras miraba a Yuuri correctamente, con la frente arrugada y la mandíbula apretada con preocupación pero sin decir nada.

-Has estado pensando demasiado sobre esas cosas. - comentó Victor mientras se acercaba -Pude verlo en tu cara la última vez, tiendes a cerrarte en ti mismo cuando tienes cosas en tu cabeza. - y Victor despeino el cabello de Yuuri en un esfuerzo por sacar a Yuuri de ese estado.

-No quiero que hagas esa cara, Yuuri. -

No podía negarlo, sin argumentar que no quería mostrarle esta parte de él a Victor tampoco, así que él sólo miro a Victor, con los labios apretados en una delgada línea, con todo lo que quería decirle balanceándose en su lengua.

-Está bien, no tienes que decir nada. - Victor no insistió más, no insistió en lo que necesitaba decir, probablemente nunca lo haría, esperaría hasta que Yuuri lo dijera todo por su cuenta. En lugar de eso, sólo tiró de la camisa de algodón suelta de Yuuri y notó sus pantalones sueltos sobre sus caderas.

-Vamos a volver a la cama. - Victor sugirió finalmente y le dio a Yuuri un pequeño empujón mientras lo rodeaba, se inclinó detrás de él y puso su pecho contra la espalda de Yuuri, cuidadosamente paso sus dedos por la piel pintada de los antebrazos desnudos de Yuuri. Y nunca antes había tocado a Yuuri así. -Enseñame el camino, amor. -

Victor no se adentró en los alrededores ahora que Yuuri caminaba hacia su dormitorio, sintiéndose como un adolescente tímido cuando la persona que se dio cuenta le gustaba, lo estuviera siguiendo, con los ojos puestos en la espalda de Yuuri no se sentía mal del todo dejarse abrirse a sí mismo así, indefenso, no sentía como si tuviera que esperar un cuchillo en su columna vertebral, o esperar un disparo. Después de pelear con él durante tanto tiempo, Yuuri supo lo que significaba.

Confianza absoluta. La distancia hacía que el corazón tomará decisiones antes de que la cabeza tuviera el tiempo de procesarlo, al parecer.

La amplia cama matrimonial con sábanas blancas, destendida, la luz de lámpara, un faro brillante en la monótona noche, Yuuri ansiaba el alivio que le ofrecía su suave colchón y Victor podía verlo también.

Con movimientos precisos, Victor empezó por los botones de su chaqueta color carbón, sus dedos se deslizaban uno a uno hasta sacar el brazo de las mangas y poniéndolo en el reposapiés al final de la cama.

Dormir era la última cosa en la mente de Yuuri entonces, especialmente con Victor mirándolo mientras él estaba parado allí con sus fundas descubiertas, las correas negras por encima de su cintura, el metal brillando en la luz como una invitación para tocarlo.

La respiración de Yuuri se congeló en su pecho una vez más cuando Victor tomó a Yuuri por las muñecas, sus dedos delgados rodeandolas, levantó las manos de Yuuri hasta que sus dedos rozaron el acero frío, dejándolos allí mientras Victor dejaba caer sus brazos a los lados.

-Hazlo tu, Yuuri. - Victor sonrió entonces, amable y alentador mientras él permanecía allí en la suave luz. Yuuri se preguntó cuántas veces Victor lo sorprendería, porque nunca habían hecho esto antes.

Así que Yuuri lo hizo, con sus manos mucho más firmes de lo que deberían de ser, con una vida de práctica sacó las armas de su lugar y las colocó junto a las suyas en la mesita de noche, aflojó las correas y levantó las pistoleras sobre la cabeza de Victor, entonces él era sólo Victor Nikiforov de pie allí con un traje.

Victor tarareaba la misma melodía de siempre, mientras Yuuri desabrochaba los botones, primero los del abrigo, quitándoselo y cuando había terminado, siguió con su corbata y su camisa, las muñequeras y luego Victor estaba ahí sin camisa, lo único que le quedaba era su pantalón de vestir.

Yuuri siempre miraba fijamente, esta vez aún más, porque Victor estaba más musculoso que antes, el arco que se formaba en su pecho, las líneas de sus oblicuos y lo fuerte de sus abdominales. Estaba relajado y sin embargo todavía parecía listo para atacar en cualquier momento, su cuerpo perfeccionado en un arma. Yuuri no necesitaba preguntar si los rumores sobre la nueva fortaleza encontrada por Victor eran verdaderos, no cuando podía verlo por sí mismo.

Lo que él quería saber era por qué.

Victor vio la pregunta en sus labios antes de que Yuuri pudiera abrir la boca, respondiendo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y dejaba rápidamente caer sus pantalones al suelo alrededor de sus pies.

-Decidí que me molestaba no poder verte apropiadamente, así que hice algo al respecto, creo que le di Marihuana a Chung antes de que él estuviera listo. - fue todo lo que Victor dijo, por lo que de hecho, empujó a Yuuri de nuevo sobre la cama y le obligó a acostarse entre las sábanas y almohadas.

El corazón de Yuuri nunca se acostumbraría a esto y se aceleró cuando Victor se acomodo en la cama a su lado, su cabeza sobre el pecho de Yuuri mientras se acurrucaba cerca de Yuuri para abrazarlo. Una vez más, sus cuerpos se tocaban tanto como fuera posible.

-Tu corazon esta agitado. -Victor se rió. -Actúas como si no hubiéramos dormido juntos antes, Yuuri. - y él bromeó mientras besaba el lugar donde el corazón de Yuuri estaba golpeando bajo su pecho, acurrucándose aún más cerca.

Yuuri se volvió a agitar, con sus manos cubriéndose los ojos con vergüenza cuando Victor estiro su mano para apagar la lámpara.

-Duerme bjen, Yuuri. - Victor lo besó en la oscuridad antes de que se volviera a acostar, esta nueva mezcla de intimidad que era casta y casual, la que Yuuri no sabía que había necesitado hasta ahora.

Yuuri recibió este peso en su pecho, era sólido y algo tangible que podría envolver entre sus brazos, algo sustancial, y nunca podría ser una carga si era el que Yuuri quería en primer lugar.

Pensó que en realidad ya estaría durmiendo, lejos en las nubes de esta realidad alterna donde las cosas no eran tan complicadas como él las hizo, pero era real, porque entonces Yuuri se durmió.

* * *

Yuuri se despertó con ese peso familiar en las caderas, un ardor en su alma y un calor en el cuello, se ruborizó de la cabeza a los pies con una clase diferente de desesperación en su cuerpo.

-Despierta, bello durmiente. - dijo Victor y arrastró su lengua mordisqueaba su pulso, entonces Yuuri se despertó correctamente, y se le quito lo aturdido en un suspiro rápido cuando abrió los ojos. Porque Victor llevaba su trasero con nada más que sus calzoncillos negros puestos, a horcajadas sobre Yuuri mientras la luz del día entraba a través de una abertura en la cortina,

iluminando perfectamente sobre la posición extremadamente sugestiva de Victor.

Yuuri pensó que todavía podría estar dormido mientras miraba a Victor, su cabello desordenado, su sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos mirando a Yuuri como que era hora de desayunar.

Yuuri ni siquiera sabía que hora era, había dormido, sabía que mucho porque el sol estaba afuera, pero él había necesitado de este sueño profundo más de lo que pensaba, necesitaba esta sensación de frescura en sus músculos y esta claridad que le daba a su cabeza. Todo se debía a Victor que seguía encima de él, contento de ver cómo Yuuri se retorcía debajo de él.

Y no podía soportar el quitarle los ojos de encima para ver la hora de todos modos, no podía entender por qué alguien querría apartar la mirada de esto. Ni siquiera podía pronunciar las palabras "buenos días" por temor al ruido ininteligible que pudiera sonar en su lugar, de modo que Yuuri solo gimió esta vez, sintiendo el calor extenderse por sus mejillas con un rubor.

-Despierto ahora ¿hmm? - Victor rió con un movimiento de caderas, sintiendo que la dura longitud de Yuuri se presionaba contra su firme trasero aún con ropa, sus ojos se volvieron amenazadores mientras lo hacía.

-Y feliz de verme, creo. -

-Mm, lo estoy - habia sido capturado demasiado desprevenido para combatir con este Victor frivolo, que ya había despertado unos cuantos minutos y eso sólo hizo a Victor sentirse encantado.

-Quitate esto. - ordeno y Victor estaba tirando de su camisa mientras lo decía, empujándolo hacia arriba del estómago de Yuuri para besar su pecho, hasta la garganta, hasta su mandíbula mientras le sacaba la ropa y finalmente llegó a la boca de Yuuri para revolotear al rededor con placer inminente.

-Esto es mejor. - y todo era hambre mientras Victor miraba el cuerpo de Yuuri, los dioses de viento y relámpago tatuados en los brazos de Yuuri, el caos imbuido en su piel. -Mucho mejor. -

El verdadero beso llegó entonces, con mordidas y brusco, mientras Victor ponía las caderas hacia abajo, moviendolas contra las de Yuuri, para tentarlo hasta que Yuuri no pudiera pensar, hasta que él estaba pasando sus manos por las líneas de los muslos de Victor, todo el camino hasta deslizarse bajo la tela de sus boxers para poder clavar sus dedos en la carne firme del culo de Victor.

Victor sólo gruñó ante eso, sonriendo con maldad contra los labios de Yuuri antes de que se apartara con un poxo de burla que dolía.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez Yuuri, que me encanta hacerte retorcer debajo de mí? -

Y cuando Victor hablaba así, con voz baja y amenazador, lleno de poder, era la manera más fácil de hacer cortocircuito en Yuuri, todos los fusibles en su cabeza se fundían en una nube de humo, por supuesto Victor lo sabía porque era una de sus maneras favoritas de torturar a Yuuri, para excitarlo y hacer que se quebrara.

-Eres tan lindo. - Victor susurro en su oreja con una respiración caliente, esa persona tan adorable como un perrito ha desaparecido desde hace tiempo. -¿Sabes? esto es lo que me haces, cuando te sientas encima de mí así, quiero follarte tan duro que no puedo pensar bien. -

Y Victor seguía moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, haciendo el interior de los pantalones de Yuuri un lío humedo mientras Yuuri sostenía el trasero de Victor para frotarse contra él en desesperación como un adolescente loco por sexo.

Podía contar con una mano la cantidad de veces que se había cogido a Victor, sólo porque le gustaba ser follado por él un poco más, y esa mirada salvaje en los ojos de Victor era la razón. Pero si esto es lo que le hacía él a Victor, entonces Victor era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, porque Yuuri estaba impotente ante la pura tentación sentado sobre él ahora mismo. En alguna parte en el fondo de su mente notó que tendría que probar esa resistencia de Victor la próxima vez.

-¿Entiendes lo que me haces, Yuuri? - y Victor estaba al borde del sadismo ahora, sus caderas se detuvieron, con las manos acorralando a Yuuri mientras él se alzaba sobre él para convertirse en el centro del mundo de Yuuri.

-Victor, por favor. - era todo lo que Yuuri podía decir, un gemido en sus labios mientras él renunciaba a sus inhibiciones con un movimiento de caderas.

Él tuvo un conflicto a cambio mientras los músculos en el cuello de Victor se tensaron, sus ojos salvajes y voraces y tan llenos que Yuuri pensó que podría ahogarse en ellos.

-Yuuuri, eso no es justo. -

-Por favor - gimió Yuuri de nuevo, volviéndo a mordisquear la muñeca de Victor porque no sabía qué hacer para que Victor le diera lo que quería.

Victor maldijo entonces mientras él se quebró a su vez, sus pupilas nubladas mientras Yuuri sabía que sería suyo.

-Bien. - Victor bajo sus caderas, para apretar la garganta de Yuuri, una advertencia caliente de peligro en su piel.

-Te haré venir así entonces. -

Fiel a su palabra, Victor lo hizo. Sus cuerpos se envolvieron juntos en un hechizo de lujuria, la mano de Victor moviéndose entre ellos para sacar su pene de la parte superior de sus pantalones, resbaladizo y duro en su agarre mientras tiraba de su longitud en un show para que Yuuri lo viera.

Y eso era demasiado para Yuuri, viendo a Victor Nikiforov montarlo así, mientras se masturbaba al mismo tiempo, así que con un último y enloquecedor movimiento de caderas, Yuuri se corrió descaradamente en sus pantalones, tirando de Victor con todas sus fuerzas en una oferta desesperada por fricción y algo dentro de él.

Sus dedos se clavaron más en la piel de Victor cuando prácticamente maulló el nombre de Victor, la felicidad inundando sus venas mientras sus dedos se enterraban en las sábanas. Y entonces estaba escuchando el ronco aliento de Victor mientras su mano se movía más rápido, balbuceando mientras se inclinaba, los ojos cerrados con todos sus músculos tensos.

Absorto, Yuuri vio que la mano de Victor se movía más rápido, sus caderas se movían contra su puño cerrado, los músculos de su estómago estaban tensos, Yuuri vio el momento en que el cuerpo de Victor se deshizo mientras gimió en su liberación soltando el aire y se vino por todo el cuerpo de Yuuri.

Entonces sus pechos subían y bajaban cuando se tomaron el tiempo para respirar, jadeando al volver en sentido común.

-Buenos días, Yuuri. - Victor se rió por fin cuando miró hacia abajo y vio el desastre que había hecho.

-Buenos días. - Yuuri murmuró de regreso, limpiarse podía esperar, todavía ni siquiera sabía qué hora era.

-Pareces renovado. - con una oleada de aire, Victor cayó a su lado para sentirse cómodo otra vez.

Yuuri encontró la camisa que habían tirado a un lado y frunció el ceño cuando Victor rió de nuevo mientras veía a Yuuri secarse, el incómodo lío en sus pantalones tendría que esperar a que se duchara.

-No me hagas lanzarte esto. - advirtió Yuuri mientras encontraba su forma de ser por primera vez en meses, y no podía evitar ceder, comprendió por qué. -Pero lo hare, gracias a ti. - arrojó la camisa a continuación, en favor de otro beso de buenos días. Victor lo recibió con un tarareo complacido y los brazos abiertos.

-Tendrás que estar cuando nos encontremos con Chung.. -

Victor ni siquiera había terminado su frase antes de sentir que Yuuri se ponía rígido por una razón totalmente distinta, aquella feliz mañana desapareció, sus rígidas paredes se levantaron en un instante mientras Yuuri se veía obligado a recordar el desamparo por venir.

-¿Qué ocurre, Yuuri? - preguntó Victor, llano y cauteloso.

Y era ahora o nunca si quería empezar a hablar con Victor sobre estas cosas, sobre trabajar juntos, sobre ayudarse unos a otros, acerca de confiar en ellos mismos.

-No soy yo el que irá esta vez, Victor. - no había tal cosa como esperar a decirlo, Yuuri decidió que tendría que ser ahora.

Eso no significaba que a Victor le gustara lo que tenía que decir sin embargo, ni siquiera significaba que él lo entendería, porque alzó la vista hacia Victor entonces, que estaba mirándolo fijamente con una mirada en blanco en su rostro, mientras Yuuri acababa de hablar un idioma que no podía entender.

-¿Por qué no? - llegó la pregunta, como si Victor no tuviera que hacer una pregunta tan simple.

Teniendo en cuenta que tenía que hablar, Yuuri contestó con un respiro resignado.

-Porque es complicado. - y Yuuri no mentía cuando decía eso, no tendría sentido para cualquiera que no supiera la verdad sobre Yuuri, tan competente y capaz como él era, aún se consideraba adoptado bajo el apellido Kastuki, sin sangre de por medio.

Ellos enviarían a Mari antes que a Yuuri, una hija legítima, conocida, que estaba ocupada dirigiendo su operación familiar en Osaka por su cuenta.

-No, no lo permitiré. - Victor frunció el ceño entonces, interrumpiendo los

pensamientos de Yuuri. -Vas a venir y eso es definitivo. - y estaba claro que había tomado una decisión sobre algo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Yuuri lo vio todo.

-Victorrrr. - Yuuri advirtió nuevamente. -No puedes, parecerá sospechoso. - e incluso mientras lo decía, Yuuri todavía esperaba que Victor pudiera lograrlo.

-No parecerá sospechoso si no estoy mintiendo, Yuuri. - Victor habló bajo, serio mientras fijaba sus ojos en Yuuri con la fuerza de sus siguientes palabras. -Me pondré en contacto con tu familia y les dire que no confío en nadie hasta que vengas, ya que he estado tratando contigo todo este tiempo, tiene sentido, así que será mejor que lo hagas bien. -

Yuuri no podía encontrar sus próximas palabras porque murieron en su lengua, sorprendido una vez más con la facilidad con la que Victor decía cosas con las que Yuuri peleó por ni siquiera pensar. -¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan fácilmente? -

Victor quito el cabello de los ojos de Yuuri, con esa misma mirada que Yuuri había visto anoche en el rostro de Victor, determinación.

-Porque es fácil, Yuuri. -

* * *

Sólo 15 minutos después de una breve ducha juntos, el tiempo suficiente para que ambos se vistieran, se encontraron de pie delante de la puerta de Yuuri de nuevo, ambos listos en sus trajes y corbatas que usarían este día para prepararse para mañana.

Y en la tranquilidad Yuuri finalmente llegó a la decisión de que necesitaba devolverle algo a Victor para mostrar su propia confianza, por muy minúsculo que fuera el gesto. Así que cuando Victor se puso la gabardina color marino, Yuuri dio un paso adelante, tímido y él realmente debería haber superado esto a estas alturas del juego, probablemente estaría con cualquier otra persona menos con Victor.

Con manos rápidas y con toda su habilidad, Yuuri deslizó su mano en el bolsillo en el pecho de Victor, antes de que pudiera ver lo que estaba dándole, eligió alejarse y mirar al suelo mientras Victor hacía un ruido de sorpresa y miraba lo que era.

Yuuri oyó el jadeo de sorpresa antes de sentir que Victor le aplastó de nuevo en un abrazo, esos ojos azules grandes y acuosos mientras sonreía con esa sonrisa ridícula.

-¡Yuuuuri! - Victor canturreo. -Realmente eres el mejor. -

Victor lo apretaba con fuerza, sacándole el aire de sus pulmones mientras protestaba por el hecho de que Victor arrugase su traje y quién pensaría que la llave de su apartamento podría hacer a Victor tan feliz.

-Quédate la próxima vez. - dijo Yuuri al fin, esperando que hubiera una próxima vez.

Sólo después de que Victor se fuera, Yuuri se dio cuenta del peligro en el que habían estado la noche anterior y se dio cuenta de que estaba aterrorizado al ver que se enfrentaba a una de las peores cosas que podían haberle ocurrido, peor que los últimos 6 meses, peor que lo de mañana, peor que incluso ser descubierto. Peor que todo lo anterior junto.

Esta vez no había emoción, sólo había temor y estaba sudando frío y estaría así durante el resto del día, inquieto y decidido. Había encontrado una solución propia ahora y si hubiera tomado esa decisión, entonces se iba a quedar con ella, sólo tendría que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para detener lo peor que casi había pasado.

Porque diez minutos después de que la puerta se cerró detrás de Victor, Minako llegó llamando a su puerta, preguntándose por qué se había retrasado.

* * *

Por supuesto, Victor Nikiforov se salió con la suya, la mitad de los subalternos protestó y la mitad estuvo de acuerdo en que enviar a Yuuri sería lo mejor, sólo porque era más desechable que el jefe de la familia. Afortunadamente, nadie dijo que era cuestionable o sospechoso que el ruso le pidiera a Yuuri que lo acompañara. Se había extendido a través de la familia que Yuuri era bueno en tratar con Victor y Yuuri no pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo, porque la verdad era que él era horrible al tratar con el verdadero Victor, el terminante, encantador, infantil Victor que podía hacer que Yuuri -alguien con una temible reputación- se sonroja al instante. Debería hacer algo al respecto.

Por así decirlo, Yuuri era el que estaba en la reunión ahora y todo era tan increíblemente cliché que Yuuri quiso golpearse la cabeza contra una pared. La vieja escuela completa, Chung solicitó a un hombre de cada bando que viniera solo a un almacén abandonado entre otros en la zona industrial junto a la bahía de Tokio.

Podrían haberse reunido en un casino de clase, un bar discreto con licor de calidad, ir a un ryokan japonés tradicional para la cena al menos, pero no, Chung había hecho claras sus intenciones haciéndolo en un almacén, porque no se podía disparar a nadie en ninguno de esos lugares, Yuuri pensaba.

Así que aquí estában, en el aire fresco de la mañana, envuelto en las capas de ropa sobre su piel coloreada, un clásico traje negro y su corbata, chaleco antibalas y su grueso abrigo de para ocultar el chaleco. Esperaba con impaciencia a los hombres situados en el área a quienes se les había dado órdenes explícitas de no moverse hasta que se lo dijeran, igual que Victor le diría a sus propios hombres como lo habían planeado.

Yuuri estaba de pie bajo la luz del sol que iluminaba el almacén a través de la gigantesca puerta enrollable, mirando el interior del edificio que estaba vacío y tenía telarañas, excremento de ratas y viejos contenedores que estaban acomodados demasiado estratégicamente para el gusto de Yuuri.

Las sombras acechaban en las esquinas, detrás de cada contenedor, esperando en el olor del oxido y el engaño encubierto. Hacía que la piel de Yuuri se pusiera de gallina, tenía sus instintos de pelea creciendo antes de que hubiera una amenaza real. Había mucho espacio para moverse si lo necesitaba, un montón de sombras para encontrar la suya.

Ninguno de los contenedores servía para fugarse sin que lo notaran, todos alejados de la puerta en un camino de concreto. La piel sensible de la espalda de Yuuri le picaba y todavía Yuuri esperó en

el gigantesco edificio oscuro.

Se escucho el sonido de los pasos de Victor hasta que se paro a su lado, su expresión amenazante, su mandíbula rígida, sus ojos amenazadores. El miró a Yuuri cuando llego, una representación de la mafia rusa, traje elegante de diseñador, negro sobre negro, zapatos pulidos, hombros anchos y una estrecha cintura.

Parecía peligroso, amenazador, la definición de intimidante y Yuuri pensó que era jodidamente hermoso.

-Vamos a acabar con esto ¿verdad? -preguntó Victor en voz baja, sin atreverse a arriesgarse a mostrar ningún tipo de afecto.

Así que caminaron uno al lado del otro en el almacén para esperar, el silencio entre ellos era amigable, lo cual probablemente no era lo que Chung esperaba.

No podía verlo en su rostro envejecido mientras entraba, sin embargo, la sabiduría de su cabeza algo canosa, sus ojos grises penetrantes e inteligentes, llevaba un traje tan bien ajustado como el de Yuuri.

No se tomó la molestia en saludarlos mientras avanzaba, con pasos confiados, la barbilla elevada mientras más hombres entraban detrás de él, Yuuri contó diez, su mente se centro en caminos diferentes como en el pensar sus opciones si los mataba a todos ahora…

-Pensé que íbamos a venir solos. - la sonrisa de Victor no llegó a sus ojos mientras golpeteaba el piso con su pie y con su tono vacío de alegría.

El hombre de baja estatura, Chung sólo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Nunca dije nada acerca de que yo no trajera a nadie. - se volvió hacia Yuuri, lo miró de arriba abajo y Yuuri se sintió pesado y medido en el tiempo que lo miro, sus instintos gritando mientras el momento se extendía.

-Así que Toshiya envió al joven después de todo. -

-¿Qué quieres, anciano? - Victor interrumpió con un suspiro impaciente, claramente provocado por la manera en que Chung miró a Yuuri, con su peinado hacia atrás, a través del resplandor de sus gafas. -Me has costado hombres, dinero y tiempo valioso que podría haber pasado en la cama con mi pareja. La única razón por la que no estás muerto es porque quiero saber lo que estás haciendo. -

Victor no perdió tiempo en llegar al fondo del asunto como solía hacerlo y Yuuri todavía tenía que decir una palabra, todavía pensando rápidamente en las posibilidades de la situación y no le gustaba ninguno de ellas. La presión en el almacén creció con cada latido del corazón, la volatilidad creciente en los nervios de las personas ahí.

-No eres con él que estoy aquí para hablar, muchacho. - y Yuuri tuvo que mirar al anciano, que aún estaba tan sereno como siempre ante la tormenta que se avecinaba en los ojos de Victor.

Fue con eso que se confirmaron las sospechas de Yuuri, que se dio cuenta de que Chung estaba aquí por la sangre de la mafia. Cuando el conflicto creció hace 21 años; La familia de Chung tuvo una gran pérdida cuando se vieron atrapados entre el fuego cruzado, la esposa de Chung y su hijo mayor, toda la sangre en manos rusas y ellos habrían sido completamente destruidos si no fuera por la familia de Yuuri.

'Es hora de arreglar las cosas' decía el mensaje y ahí fue cuando todo se cayó en su lugar, 21 años después, Chung había intentado comenzar una guerra otra vez y fracasado en sus repetidos intentos, este era su último esfuerzo.

Los hombres de Chung se reunieron detrás de ellos en un semicírculo haciendo barrera, mirando a Victor y Yuuri por igual mientras el aire se agudizaba con la promesa de derramar sangre.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. - Yuuri finalmente dijo, en un tono tan frío como el aire alrededor de él, estaba irritado como nunca habían visto antes, frustrado. No veía la razón tan bien como debería, todo lo que podía pensar era que alguien había tratado de hacerle pelear contra Victor.

-El pasado está en el pasado ¿piensas involucrar a mi familia en algo en lo que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer por tu cuenta? - y Yuuri se acercaba al punto de ebullición con cada palabra, alimentándose del temperamento de Victor junto a él.

Las cosas estaban girando en la dirección equivocada más rápido de lo que Yuuri podría haber predicho, las sombras bailando en las esquinas al acecho al momento de que iniciará el caos.

Young-Soo Chung obviamente no estaba aquí para hablar mucho, porque Chung se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mirando a los dos a su vez, mientras el grupo de hombres esperaba, no tan seguro como lo estaban hace dos segundos.

-Pensé que si Toshiya venia sería más amable de usar la vida del Sr. Nikiforov aquí como medio para asegurar una alianza. -

-¿Alianza? -preguntó Yuuri con cara seria rechinando los dientes. -Después de matar a nuestros hombres también? - " _Después de decir que quieres matar a Victor_ " fue lo que Yuuri realmente pensó. Con cada palabra pronunciada, Yuuri se movió tan sutil como pudo en la dirección de Victor, con los ojos clavados en los hombres que estaban delante de él, esperando que llegara el primer movimiento.

-Ah, un descuido de mi parte, no pensé que las cosas seguirían siendo políticas entre ustedes en estos tiempo lo suficiente para ser descubierto. Heh. - Chung se rió para sí mismo como si esto fuera todavía una broma, tan loca y excéntrica como el propio padre de Yuuri. Cada músculo en el cuerpo de Yuuri se tenso cuando Chung lo miró, décadas de odio y sueños de vengarse en sus viejos ojos.

-No necesitas estar involucrado en esto, tengo a Victor aquí, puedes irte. Toshiya lo entenderá. -

Fue entonces cuando el cuerpo de Yuuri tomó la decisión de qué tan lejos iba a ir por solo esto, moviéndose por instinto solo con sus pensamientos mientras el aire en el almacén finalmente explotó con un estruendo abrupto del disparos de un solo cañon de forma rápida.

-¡No! - Yuuri se lanzó a la línea de fuego del cañon como si un resorte en sus piernas lo hubiera impulsado, enojado, desesperado, asustado de que no fuera lo suficientemente rápido. Y a medida de que el tiempo se ponía lento entre la vida y la muerte como siempre lo hacía, mientras volaba por el aire, cuando las balas golpeaban una por una; Yuuri llegó a la conclusión de que con el chaleco o no, todavía habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Yuuri cayó al suelo con un golpe apagado, sus gafas se cayeron de su cara, medio jadeando, medio gimiendo mientras se doblaba sobre sí mismo, ajeno al shock por intentar no desmayarse. Porque una vez más, con chaleco o no, le habían disparado a corta distancia y estaba herido y le había dolido como un taladro en el pecho, incluso si las balas no habían alcanzado a tocar su piel.

Sin embargo, a través de todo, se las arregló para darse la vuelta y mirar a Chung, que finalmente pareció sorprendido, que finalmente supo que había cometido un error en subestimar a Yuuri.

-Yo no soy él. - Yuuri tosió en su declaración, su mente estaba clara mientras el finalmente capaz de decir lo que su corazón quería decir. -Y Victor es mío. -

Pensó que morir podría haber sido mejor, el dolor rebotando a través de su cuerpo mientras el sonido patético de sus jadeos llenaban el almacén y mientras él estaba allí con la visión borrosa y escuchando distorsionamente. Él era muy consciente de todos los ojos sobre él. De los ojos de Victor sobre él tendido a sus pies, dándole a entender a Victor todo lo que quería saber con esta única acción.

-Yuuri, tú... -

Era el odioso silencio antes de una tormenta, un tranquilo silencio de paz temporal y Yuuri se alegró de que nunca hubiera hecho un enemigo fuera de Victor Nikiforov, porque Victor miró a Yuuri, vio que Yuuri había ofrecido todo para mantener esta cosa entre ellos, para mantener a Victor a salvo, ya su vez; Yuuri vio a Victor perder el control.

Los ojos de Victor brillaban amenazantes, mientras miraba hacia arriba y sonreía de nuevo, esta curva maliciosa en su boca que mostraba sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-Le disparaste a mi Yuuri. - fue toda la explicación que dio antes de que él caminara hacia adelante, ni rápido ni lento, sino a su propio ritmo cuando él tomó sus armas con una velocidad enfermiza y abrió fuego para la sorpresa de todos.

Yuuri observó con visión borrosa cuando Chung cayó al suelo con un grito, apretando su rodilla, Victor dio un disparó tras otro con precisión.

Entonces, estaba entre los demás hombres de Chung, imperturbable incluso cuando se apresuraron a el de repente, ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente estúpido para disparar un arma entre compañeros.

Era aterrador ver cómo el asesinato de Victor se parecía a esta danza graciosa, un deslizamiento en sus pasos antes de golpear con su pistola para romperle la nariz a alguien, dando un giro para patear a alguien detrás de él y romperle las costillas con el talón, incluso cuando le disparaba al hombre delante de él.

Pero Yuuri sólo contó tres muertos cuando parecía que Victor estaba abrumado, porque no importaba lo que dijeran, diez contra uno no eran probabilidades realistas de ganar no importa quién seas.

¿Qué tan ridículo sería para Yuuri salvarle la vida sólo para que Victor se matara momentos después? Yuuri pensó para sí, mientras intentaba sentarse.

Los gritos y gruñidos de la pelea resonaron por el edificio, el sonido de golpes mientras Victor se acercaba cada vez más a la locura.

Era el resplandeciente acero de un cuchillo que hacía que la bruma en el cerebro de Yuuri se disipase, el borde afilado que brillaba al sol cuando uno de los hombres lo sacaba de su abrigo para atacar a Victor por la espalda. Con toda la habilidad que tenía, Yuuri encontró su propia arma y apuntó y disparó, incluso con la idea de dispararle accidentalmente a Victor.

El hombre cayó sobre su rodilla mientras gritaba, presionando sobre su herida sangrante en pánico, Victor vio la herida y se burló de él, dejando caer sus armas para tomar el horrorizado rostro del hombre entre sus manos y torcerle el cuello violentamente con un crujido enfermo de vértebras rompiéndose.

Yuuri logró eliminar a uno más al mismo tiempo, su objetivo constante de dar en el blanco a alguien desprevenido, era hombre muerto antes de que cayera al suelo.

Y entonces Victor estaba de pie en medio de cuerpos dispersos con tres hombres a su izquierda, hambrientos de pelea, con sangre salpicada en sus caras haciendo contraste entre la profundidad del rojo y el tono de su piel pálida.

Yuuri nunca entendería el instinto primitivo que a veces le daba a estos hombres con orgullos demasiado grandes para pelear con alguien con un arma en momentos como éste, el pelear a mano limpia de alguna manera les daría más mérito cuando sólo se morirían.

Victor atrapó al primer hombre dándole una patata en el pecho rápida, con la pierna levantada en alto mientras se apoyaba con su otro pie y sacarle el aire de los pulmones al hombre. El hombre cayó hacia atrás con un gemido, sobre los otros dos, y Victor no desperdició ninguna oportunidad.

Entonces Victor tomo impulso y dio un puñetazo, Yuuri tragó saliva mientras observaba a Victor levantar la muñeca del hombre y pisotear su hombro cuando cayó, el ruido de los huesos romperse, incluso mientras Victor lo pisaba una y otra vez.

Y Victor siguió andando, sin pensar, pisoteando la cara de un hombre, sus dientes, su nariz, siguió adelante incluso cuando el último hombre se recuperó de los golpes brutales para darse cuenta de que no iba a ganar. Su mano se dirigió a uno de sus bolsillos y antes de que la sacara, Yuuri le dio un disparo en el pecho, uno en el cuello, un último disparo en su cara cuando apretó el gatillo tres veces.

Fue sólo cuando no hubo movimiento, nadie estaba de pie, sólo los sonidos de los hombres quejandose de dolor y las respiraciones jadeantes de las víctimas de la ira de Victor fue cuando Yuuri se dejó caer de nuevo, respirando superficialmente y rápido mientras sus costillas dolían.

Con la mejilla apoyada contra el frío pavimento, Yuuri observó de nuevo a Victor, arrodillado con los puños sangrando y los ojos vacíos para recoger sus armas, su mandíbula, la cara de Victor Nikiforov de nuevo, perfecta en su impenetrable oscuridad.

Victor le regaló una bala a cada uno, sin decir una palabra, hasta terminar en dejarle una a Chung por última vez, y se paró sobre el anciano, impasible en todo su poder con sombras que le pertenecían, con una explosión del cañón tiro del gatillo, imperturbable.

Victor vació su arma en el cuerpo ahora muerto de Chung, tirando del gatillo incluso mientras ya no salían balas.

-Yuuri es mío. - Victor finalmente declaró, había este nuevo brillo en sus ojos azules de océano, posesivo, codicioso, protector, maníaco y Yuuri sabía que era todo para él.

No habían cruzado la línea, la habían borrado de la existencia.

Porque Victor corrió hacía Yuuri entonces, cayendo de rodillas pero incluso así se arrastraba sobre ellas hasta llegar a él. Levantó a Yuuri, agitado mientras acunaba el rostro de Yuuri entre sus cálidas y temblorosas manos, y miró a Yuuri como si fuera él a quien le dispararon, su rostro se volvió a uno de angustia mientras revisaba lentamente a Yuuri.

Yuuri pudo oír el rápido aliento de Victor cuando ambos se sentaron en el suelo con los cadáveres rodeándolos, el aire de la mañana volvió a su temperatura habitual ahora que el caos había pasado. Sus hombres estarían aquí en breve, nadie en su sano juicio se quedaría atrás con el sonido de tanto disparos.

-Son dos veces que me salvas la vida. -

-Victor... - y Yuuri nunca sabía qué decir cuando llegaban los momentos más importantes de su vida, estaba sin habla frente a la tierna expresión de Victor.

-Es por eso que confío en ti, Yuuri. - susurró Victor, con los ojos cerrados de puro alivio de que Yuuri no estaba muriendo.

-Fue por el chaleco, no fue nada. - rechazó esas valiosas palabras, terco, no creyendo que Victor podía poner tanta fe en él.

-No habría habido ninguna diferencia. - y una vez más Victor conocía a Yuuri mejor que él mismo, su sonrisa real y sincera mientras acercaba sus caras.

-Así que no lo hagas de nuevo, porque no puedes hacer algo tan desinteresado como eso y luego ser lo suficientemente egoísta como para dejarme atrás, Yuuri. - Victor estaba gruñendo ahora, incluso mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas con ese cariño abrumador.

-No puedo hacer ninguna promesa sobre eso. - Yuuri acababa de recobrar el aliento para que Victor se lo volviera a robar otra vez mientras apretaba a Yuuri contra su pecho con una media risa, medio sollozo, Yuuri no podía dejar de hacer lo mismo que aferrarse a Victor, todo lo demás en el mundo era sin sentido aparte de la persona entre sus brazos.

-Entonces quédate cerca de mí, Yuuri. - Victor le susurró al oído, diciendo las palabras que siempre habían querido decir, convirtiéndolo en algo real por lo que Yuuri ya sabía que haría cualquier cosa.

-Estoy atrapado contigo ahora ¿no? - Yuuri se rió, cayendo más y más en este sueño que ya se había hecho realidad, la cruda realidad del caos que los rodeaba los seguiría a ambos en todas partes de ahora en adelante.

-Sí, nunca me iré. - fue todo lo que dijo Victor.

Y no había nada en la vida que Yuuri no hubiera querido oír más.

* * *

Nota de traductora: Ahhh, que buen capitulo, creo que es mi fav.

As always credits to: **Ashida**.


	7. Una respiración de ruina

Yuuri miraba a todas partes en el apartamento de Phichit con sus líneas agudas y colores nítidos; Había señales de su profesión. Dos encimeras de mármol, varios teléfonos en su mesa de café de cristal negro, documentos falsificsdos y pasaportes falsos debajo de una gruesa pila de dinero en efectivo en la esquina de su sofá de cuero. Múltiples enrutadores de Internet en un gabinete en la pared para diferentes direcciones IP, podía ver que había todo lo que alguien necesitaba para ser uno de los mejores agentes de información de alrededor.

En ese momento Yuuri sentía que sabía que Phichit era más una maldición que una bendición, que su información no estaría mal y que las últimas palabras de Phichit resonaban en su cabeza; Sólo por una vez Yuuri esperaba que Phichit lo fuera.

Siguieron a Phichit a la sala de estar de planta abierta que daba a la ciudad con paneles de vidrio en lugar de piso, techo y paredes, el espacio en el que vivía, organizo el desorden y el calor con la luz del sol cayendo sobre la alfombra, Yuuri sintió temor mientras Victor le seguía detrás, siniestro en su silencio.

Phichit no les ofreció tragos ni bromas, sólo su triste sonrisa mientras les pedía que se sentaran en el sofá pequeño en el que estaba sentado. Victor se sentó con él presionado su muslo contra el de Yuuri, su mano sobre la pierna de Yuuri en una necesidad inconsciente de tocarlo, para tranquilizarlo si fuera necesario.

Victor siempre daba y sin necesidad de recibir, Yuuri podía ver la tension en los hombros de Victor, sentir que cada uno de los dedos de Victor apretaban su pierna, podía ver su afilada mandíbula tensa. Sus ojos eran amenazantes, hermosos y vacíos, para ocultar su reacción, porque no le serviría de nada mostrar sus emociones

para perderla aquí. Victor lo sabía más que nadie.

Aún así, incluso Yuuri podía ver la perturbación por debajo, ese caos que siempre se ocultaba bajo el estrecho control de Victor. Lo que Yuuri había creado.

Yuuri sabía por que Victor estaba tan cerca de él ahora, lo sabía por que parecía estar listo para llevar a Yuuri a sus brazos en cualquier momento, lo sabía por qué parecía listo para pelear con uñas y dientes y ganar. Era porque Yuuri se veía exactamente igual, se sentía exactamente igual. El monstruo que eran sus sentimientos por Victor golpeó en sus oídos, le prendió fuego a su corazón y no había nada que Yuuri no hiciera para proteger a Victor, no sólo a la persona, sino a su nombre, su decisión de huir con Yuuri, así que se preparó para lo que Phichit dijera.

Phichit sólo le dio a Victor una breve inclinación de cabeza en señal de reconocimiento hacia Victor, inquieto por la presión que los dos exhalaban, el aire era pesado, el silencio era denso. Phichit sabría que Yuuri quería que lo terminara y lo terminaría.

Phitchit abrió la boca una vez, al parecer no podía encontrar las palabras que decir que les haría más fácil de oír, y ellos rápidamente cerraron la boca de nuevo.

-Phichit, sabes que puedo manejarlo. - Yuuri instó, tan suave como su propio malestar lo permitiría.

Pero Phichit sólo asintió con la cabeza, le dirigió a Yuuri una breve mirada que decía "Lo sé" antes de dirigir su mirada a Victor durante un largo período de tiempo que le decía a Yuuri que podría ser Victor quien no podía manejarlo. Todo el mundo sabía de los raros pero inolvidables momentos de absoluta crueldad de Victor cuando se trataba de negocios, de ejercer su poder, especialmente cuando la gente trataba de impedirle conseguir lo que quería.

Phichit no sabía nada de ellos hasta que todo esto sucedió y por supuesto, como todos los demás, había visto la verdad en el momento en que vio a Victor y Yuuri de pie al lado de su puerta. Tendría todos los detalles de lo que pasó en San Petersburgo a estas alturas, ya sabía lo que habían pasado, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decirles iba a ser mucho peor.

Su amigo soltó un suspiro al final, no queriendo ser el que dijera algo que Yuuri no quería oír.

-Yuuri, lo siento. Tu papá ... él anunció esta mañana. El secreto familiar esta afuera con un precio en tu cabeza. Dijo que cualquiera que traiga de vuelta al hijo de la familia Katsuki con vida recibirá dinero en efectivo y estarán a favor de su familia... - Phichit tragó saliva al ver la tormenta de fuego en el infierno de los ojos de Victor, vacilante al ver a Yuuri contener un quejido.

-Mi teléfono ha estado sin parar, Yuuri, cualquier familia, clan, pandilla o grupo que valga su peso, están en movimiento y todos te están cazando... -

Phichit dejo de hablar, se arrancó la bandita aún con la picazón, la atmósfera era volátil y se quedaron en silencio a continuación.

Yuuri no podía decir cual agarre era más fuerte, más rígida, las venas y los músculos en la mano de Victor sobre salían de su piel con la fuerza que Victor apenas controlaba. Y Yuuri no podía sentir nada porque se había desvanecido tan lejos de sus propias emociones para procesar la tormenta de mierda que se aproximaba, sabía que su propia mano en la pierna de Victor probablemente estaba haciendo lo mismo. Apretando fuertemente el control que Yuuri sentía se deslizaba entre sus dedos con cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿Qué hay de Victor? - preguntó Yuuri, pues su única prioridad le hizo darse cuenta de que no había noticias de su nombre.

Victor no parecía oír la mención de su propio nombre, se quedó en su propia tormenta privada, que estaba furiosa en su cabeza, calculando y trazando una salida ya.

Phichit volvió a mirar a cada uno, eligiendo mirar a Yuuri al final mientras suspiraba de nuevo con pesar, porque con sus próximas palabras encendió el partido que pondría realmente a el mundo en llamas.

-No hay noticias de Rusia hasta ahora sobre Victor, pero lo que dijo tu padre es que Victor no es necesario, y que prefiere que te separen de Victor más pronto que tarde... por cualquier medio necesario. -

Yuuri nunca había estado conmocionado por un par de palabras antes, no así, no con este estado de alboroto interno que parecía haber sido forzado bajo el agua. Escuchaba distorsionadamente y su visión se hizo como de túnel, todos sus instintos de pelea o de huida se atacaban unos a otros. Yuuri no diría que estaba enojado, él no diría que estaba asustado, porque eran sólo palabras. Y lo que sentía ahora no podía definirse con algo tan simple como eso.

Junto a él, Victor estaba en el borde, podía oír las respiraciones profundas que Victor estaba tomando para calmarse, podía sentirlo temblar, podía ver todo lo que Yuuri sentía en ese momento viendo sus ojos.

Siempre paciente y comprensivo como siempre lo había sido, Phichit esperó que lo procesaran, para que pudieran enfrentarse a la realidad de ellos contra el mundo.

-¿Cuánto? -preguntó Victor, y era desagradable la calma con la que lo dijo, como si la tuviera toda, cuando la verdad era que Yuuri sabía que no tenía nada.

Sólo había una cosa peor que mataran a Yuuri que podía suceder en la mente de Victor, y eso era que alguien tratara de quitarle lo que era suyo, alguien tratando de tomar su fuerza, quitarle todo por lo cual vivía y lo único por lo que iba a morir. En la mente de Victor ni siquiera algo como la muerte podía separarlos, para intentar apartarlos ahora, para quitarle a Yuuri, era posesivo y codicioso sobre su tesoro como siempre lo fue Victor; Sólo incitaría a la locura imparable.

Phichit miró a Yuuri entonces, serio y en shock, y Yuuri sólo se dio cuenta ahora, que estaba enojado de que su amigo tuviera que pasar por esto

-Todo depende de tu bienestar, aparentemente. -

En el crujido del puño de Victor golpeando contra la parte superior de la mesita de café de vidrio, la violenta explosión de tensión en una cacofonía de objetos dispersos y vidrios quebrados; El control de Victor se derrumbó de repente con un gruñido mientras se quebraba.

Y era cruel.

Esa era la única palabra que podía describirlo ahora, quitarle a Yuuri era una cosa, pero ¿también herirlo en el proceso? Yuuri casi sintió lástima por la gente lo bastante estúpida como para intentarlo, excepto que eran sólo los dos y habría mucho más que eso con lo que estarían tratando al final.

Victor se puso en pie ahora, paseando mientras miraba por la ventana a la ciudad, como si la gente ya estuviera allí, acechándolos, acercándose y amenazando su tiempo juntos, por el que habían esperado tanto tiempo.

-Me gustaría verlos intentar. - y la sonrisa en su rostro era perversa, feroz como si desafiara a el mundo a sus pies, su voz baja, sexy, burlona.

Estaba reflexionando positivamente mientras caminaba de un lado a otro delante del vidrio, ya deseando que empezara la pelea porque necesitaba algo para atacar, algo que aplastar en sus puños cerrados y pisotear bajo sus pesados pies.

Y Yuuri odiaba verlo así, así que terminó con la idea de que alguna vez podrían estar separados, así que ahora era el turno de Yuuri, se encontró con Victor a mitad de su paso delante de la ventana, olvido a Phichit mientras entrelazaba las manos de Victor con las suyas las puso frente a su cara, y beso aquellos nudillos que querían desencadenar furia uno por uno.

-Victor, no voy a ninguna parte ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? -

Hubo un suspiro, dos, y los puños de Victor se abrieron lentamente, sus dedos acariciaron cada lado del rostro de Yuuri cuando Victor lo miró correctamente con una exhalación final para dejar salir su furia, el brillo en sus ojos volvió y sonrió al fin.

-Lo sé, Yuuri. - y todo fue alivio en su suspiro mientras se inclinaba para chocar sus frentes. -Lo sé más que nadie. -

-¿Más que yo? - Yuuri bromeo, riéndose al ver que Victor finalmente lo dio todo con una sonrisa propia de él y se rió. La gente había intentado separarlos antes y no había forma de que Yuuri dejara que algo se interponga entre ellos de nuevo. Incluso pensando en la forma en como terminó la última vez que lo hizo, Yuuri arrastro sus dientes, no volvería a suceder, especialmente cuando la amenaza no estaba aquí todavía.

-Más que tú. - convino Victor con un zumbido cuando Yuuri puso sus propias manos sobre las mejillas de Victor para calmarlo más, y fue en momentos como este: como bañarse juntos de luz del sol frente a la ventana que hacía que todo valiera la pena. Al ver que los ojos de Victor se cerraban en una serenidad tan cercana a la suya, sabiendo que él era el único que podía confortar a Victor así, sabiendo que él era el único por el quien Victor querría ser consolado en primer lugar.

-Bien. - Yuuri estuvo de acuerdo entonces, deslizando sus manos hacia el cuello de Victor para sentir su pulso mientras lo hacía, y estaba ahora estable, no agitado como lo estaba antes.

-Voy a buscar a Yuri, él necesita saber en lo que se ha metido al menos. - Victor dijo al final, colocando un beso en la palma de Yuuri antes de retroceder y poner su mirada fría para mirar por encima de la ciudad de nuevo, una severa determinación se escribió sobre sus rasgos.

Con el caos pasado, Victor miró a Phichit finalmente con una expresión honesta.

-Gracias. -

El amigo de Yuuri sólo le hizo un gesto con la mano

-No necesito las gracias por ayudar a mi mejor amigo. - le dijo Phichit mientras volvía a mirar a Yuuri, su expresión cambio a una traviesa. -Solía pedirme que fuera con él con información sobre t.. -

-¡Phichit, no! - Yuuri interrumpió. -No no no no. - hablo, mientras su amigo dejo de hablar y se rió del rubor de indignación de Yuuri.

-Jaja, Yuuri, sigues siendo fácil. - y su amigo estaba riéndose en el sofá, mirando a Victor quien estaba mirando a Yuuri con burlona sorpresa, con los ojos muy abiertos y formando con su boca esa linda "O".

Victor se dirigió hacia él entonces, astuto y absolutamente encantado con el giro de acontecimientos. Y él sonreía cuando se encontró de nuevo frente a Yuuri, fue en ese momento que Yuuri quiso que la puta tierra se lo tragara.

-¿Oho? ¿Asi que te gusto mucho? Eres tan lindo, Yuuri. - Victor canturreó, riéndose de las mejillas enrojecidas de Yuuri mientras él estiró el cuello y se inclinó para susurrar al oído de Yuuri. -Está bien, también hacía lo mismo. -

Era un hecho, sabían tanto sobre cada uno como era posible dado su historial de las familias, la familia guardaría siempre vínculos en otras familias después de todo. Victor había sabido todo sobre él desde el primer día, tal como Yuuri lo sabia sobre él. Pero después de que se reunieron Yuuri había seguido recibiendo información sobre Victor por pura adicción, porque incluso cuando estaba separado de él todavía quería saber todo sobre él.

Así que Yuuri sólo pudo quedarse callado sabiendo que Victor había hecho lo mismo, y Victor siguió riéndose mientras echaba una última mirada a la sorprendida expresión de Yuuri antes de darle un beso en la mejilla

-Volveré en breve.

El sonido de la puerta del apartamento de Phichit cerrándose, anunció la salida de Victor, junto con la presión de la presencia de Victor, Phichit se levantó de su sofá en un instante, camino hasta Yuuri con pasos apresurados y lo abrazo fuerte y tosco como sólo los mejores amigos podían hacerlo.

-Yuuri. - Phichit se echó a reír para ocultar su alivio. -Estaba muy preocupado ¿Porque no me pediste ayuda? -

Estaba apretando a Yuuri con más fuerza a medida que lo decía, y Yuuri no podía evitar sentirse miserable, porque Phichit sabía todo sobre su vida, su familia, sobre las enseñanzas de Minako, había estado allí antes de que Yuuri estuviera cubierto de tinta, le contó todo a Phichit. Excepto sobre esto.

-Lo siento. - Yuuri suspiró en su hombro, dándose cuenta de que a pesar de que este secreto era una pesada carga, Phichit lo habría soportado aún así.

-No quería molestarte.

Phichit se reía de nuevo cuando retrocedió y volvió a mirar a Yuuri, con una sonrisa brillante de nuevo.

-Tú siempre eres así. -

-Sí. - Yuuri sólo pudo estar de acuerdo cuando se acomodaron en los sofás una vez más, y era como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo entre ellos desde la última vez que se vieron por última vez, la compañía de Phichit siempre era cómoda, si estaban con sus laptops en silencio o estaban fuera causando travesuras en Tokio como solían hacer antes de que ambos tuvieran demasiadas responsabilidades.

-Ustedes realmente no están bromeando ¿eh? - fue su observación final. -Sabía que tenía que ser verdad cuando lo escuche por primera vez, tiene sentido porque sus familias son extrañamente neutrales ahora, fue gracias a ustedes dos. Pero no creía que fuera así de profundo, Yuuri. - Phichit recitó sus pensamientos en voz alta, sin juzgar en lo más mínimo.

-¿Es así de obvio? - Yuuri respondió, tímido y orgulloso de repente.

-Yuuri. - Phichit murmuró rodando los ojos.

-Incluso un ciego podría verlo. -

-Oh. - era todo lo que Yuuri podía decir, presumido, porque la sensación de estar con Victor delante de la gente nunca le desgastaría.

Un minuto de silencio pasó antes de que ninguno de los dos hablara de nuevo, y fue Phichit quien pregunto lo que todos se preguntaban.

-En serio, Yuuri, ¿qué vas a hacer? Todo el mundo esta tan aterrorizado no actúes como si no lo supieras, y de Victor también, aún así no impedirá que la gente lo intente. - Phichit solo estaba diciendo lo que ambos ya sabían, buscando en la cara de Yuuri una respuesta a la que no había llegado aún.

Tendrían que detener a todo el mundo hasta que tuvieran una solución permanente, desde que habían huido, Yuuri había pensado mucho en formar un nuevo grupo con Victor, y él sólo estaba empezando a enfrentarse a la amenaza de lo que sus dos nombres combinados serían para otras organizaciones, especialmente ahora que todos conocían el linaje de Yuuri.

Era un pensamiento inmensamente satisfactorio, Yuuri no podía negarlo.

-No lo sé. - admitió finalmente Yuuri.

-Esperábamos descansar un rato, quizás contactar a nuestras familias después de que el shock se acabe y hacerles saber que así es como va a ser, pero parece que nosotros no tenemos cualquiera de esas opciones ahora, especialmente desde que Plisetsky dijo que Georgi Popovich está fuera de la sangre de Victor también. -

Phichit se encogió ante la mención del desaliñado ruso, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Yuuri mostraba sus opciones mínimas.

-Puedo comprarte algo de tiempo al menos ¿Sabes de esa casa en la playa a dos horas de aquí a la que voy cuando quiero salir de la red? Puedes tenerla todo el tiempo que necesites. -

El alivio de Yuuri fue instantáneo, aunque el tranquilizara a Victor y actuara como si todo estuviera bien, no significaba que realmente lo creyera, porque todavía había otra cosa en su mente, una cosa que se escondía en el fondo de su mente y crecía en su cabeza en sus momentos más débiles. Algo peor que herir a Victor, algo peor que los dos se separaran, algo peor que Victor dejándolo permanentemente.

-Y... ¿Y Minako? - pregunto finalmente Yuuri, agradecido sólo por el hecho de que no se le había obligado a preguntar frente a Victor, aunque Victor también sabía sobre esta parte de su vida, nunca había dicho su nombre frente de Victor, y no estaba a punto de empezar. -¿Sabes lo que está tramando? -

Esta vez, Phichit se estremeció ante la pregunta y Yuuri apenas sostuvo el pánico paralizante mientras se imaginaba que su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, ahogándolo en los escombros y la sangre que le seguirían. Su pecho se tensó y de repente, sin importar cuántas respiraciones tomó, ninguna de ellas pareció llegar a sus pulmones, vacío.

-Yuuri, está bien, ¡Está bien! - Phichit volvió a retrocedió con pánico en sus ojos. -No ha habido ningun rumor ella estando activa o moviendose pero eso es sólo porque no ha sido vista en absoluto. Así que no está mal, Yuuri. - y Phichit estaba tratando de sonreír, tratando de hacer parecer que no era tan malo como sonaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Phichit, si nos encuentra, honestamente no sé qué voy a hacer. - Yuuri admitió su más profundo, más oscuro y aterrador temor, algo que arrastraba a lo largo de las costuras mientras más pensaba en ello, lo partía en dos, en direcciones opuestas a la vez y dejó a su consciente en el medio mientras observaba las cosas más importantes de su vida se le estaban quitando.

Y Phichit parecía desconsolado al ver a Yuuri así, porque no había nada que pudiera decir que hiciera que el miedo de Yuuri fuera menos de lo que parecía. El mundo entero sabía lo que pasaría si Minako y Victor se encontraban, y por eso todo el mundo estaba tan sorprendido de que fuera alguien de la familia Katsuki por quien Victor había dejado todo.

-Yuuri, nadie vendrá a por ti en la casa de playa, lo juro, he estado poniendo información falsa toda la semana. - la sonrisa de Phichit era débil ahora, pero era una sonrisa, no obstante, Yuuri nunca quiso ser una razón por la que Phichit dejará de sonreír, así que lo dejó ir mientras se ponía la máscara para actuar como si estuviera bien.

Lo único que quería era vomitar todo lo que había comido.

* * *

Phichit salió a buscarles suministros al mismo tiempo que Victor y Yurio volvían al apartamento, y por la mirada de Yurio parecía que Victor ya le había contado la noticia.

Victor se apoyó en el banco de la cocina mientras Yuuri se levantaba y miraba las calles agitadas de abajo, oyó los sutiles pasos de Yurio que se deslizaban detrás de él, oyó el cambio de sus pies cuando se detuvo al lado de Yuuri e intentó ver lo que Yuuri estaba mirando en el suelo.

-Victor no estaba bromeando ¿verdad? - preguntó Yurio, y el filo agudo de su voz era menor ahora, como si estuviera hablando con Yuuri como si fuera una persona real.

-No. - fue todo lo que dijo Yuuri, vio a alguien casi ser atropellado por un taxi, vio un auto parado en la calle y deteniendo el flujo del tráfico.

-¿Y realmente eres hijo de sangre de Toshiya y Hiroko Katsuki? - preguntó, con tono plano y sin acusaciones.

-Ese soy yo. - confirmó Yuuri en el mismo tono.

-Joder. - Yuri Plisetsky resopló una risa.

-Esto esta aún más jodido de lo que pensé. -

-Sí. - Yuuri no pudo evitar una sonrisa torcida ante la verdad de esas palabras, porque sabía más que nadie el desastre que estaba hecho realmente, era la razón por la que estaba apretando los puños para evitar temblar, cualquier cosa, así que Victor no lo vería. -Así que ¿Que vas a hacer entonces? -

Yurio se volvió hacia él, aparentemente ofendido por la pregunta

-¿¡Hah!? ¿Crees que porque la mierda está a punto de ponerse peor de lo que pensabas ¿Voy a salirme de esto? Vete a la mierda, Victor me debe una posición en cualquier organización en la que el este, y no soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para estar en una que vaya en contra de él y ahora tú. - ahora estaba pinchando a Yuuri en el hombro, mirándolo porque estaba enojado. -Ustedes están donde está la acción y quiero entrar. -

Detrás de él, Yuuri podía oír a Victor riéndose mientras observaba la interacción, claramente satisfecho con este particular giro de los acontecimientos al menos. Y Yuuri se dio cuenta de que él también lo hacía, sonriendo con una sonrisa de verdad ahora mientras miraba a Yurio con un brillo burlón en sus lentes.

Le ofreció la mano a Yuri Plisetsky.

-Trata de mantener el ritmo, Yurio. - Yuuri se burló.

Su mano fue tomada en un firme agarre, entonces, los ojos verdes firmes e implacables, seguros de sí mismos se encontraron con el reto de Yuuri cuando se estrecharon la mano, y Yurio finalmente dijo. -Pfft, te dejaré en el puto polvo. -

* * *

Llegaron sin problemas a la casa en la playa de Phichit, una casa moderna y extensa en un camino cercado con otras de su clase frente a la arena de la playa, todo se veía igual para Yuuri. Estuco blanco y enormes ventanas de cristal, hierba falsa y puertas eléctricas, casas de lujo que los ricos utilizan como casa de vacaciones.

No era un lugar malo para tratar de acostarse, Otabek estaría aquí dentro de una semana, y luego serían los cuatro de nuevo, Phichit se quedó atrás y se ofreció a hacer todo lo posible desde donde estaba, y Yuuri sabía que estaban en buenas manos con Phichit al menos.

Pero hacía calor tan cerca del océano, caliente y húmedo y hacía que las mañanas de entrenamiento de Yuuri fueran mas arduas y sudorosas de lo que debería haber sido.

No podía permitirse el lujo de descuidar sus habilidades o su condición física, no con los acontecimientos por venir, por lo que estaba arriba y fuera de la primera señal de amanecer con Victor para mover su cuerpo y, con suerte, su mente turbulenta al mismo tiempo.

Victor era un contraicante desafiante, era rápido y fuerte, inteligente y táctico, y tomaba a Yuuri en serio, no fue fácil debido a su afecto el uno para el otro, y pronto descubrieron que la pelea entre ellos era un intenso estancamiento cada vez.

Sin embargo, el duelo con Victor también era emocionante, sintiendo la ráfaga de aire mientras el puño cerrado de Victor le rozaba por el pecho mientras Yuuri se volvía hacia un lado, pateando lo más rápido que podía para golpear el muslo de Victor para encontrar el aire vacío mientras Victor lo esquivaba en su turno. Pelear nunca se había sentido como un baile nunca antes, ambos sabían que es lo que el otro iba a hacer a continuación, al final ambos estaban sudando, respirando con dificultad, y Yuuri podía admitir que estaba mucho más atraído por Victor debido a eso.

Porque él estaba parado allí en el concreto delante de la casa, con gotas de sudor corriendo abajo su pecho desnudo, con solo sus pantalones deportivos, y él le sonreía a Yuuri como si esto no fuera el final, como si esto fuera el principio y pelearon toda la mañana hasta que uno de los dos ganara.

Ese fue un desafío que Yuuri con mucho gusto cumpliría.

Podía sentir los ojos hambrientos de Victor sobre el cuerpo sin camisa de Yuuri mientras volvían a entrar en el interior, podía sentir a Victor mirando el brillo del sudor destacando los colores del dragón en su piel suave, los contornos de sus músculos y antes de llegar a la puerta corrediza que conducía de nuevo a la cocina. La muñeca de Yuuri estaba siendo tirada hacia atrás, su cuerpo giró sobre si y fue atrapado dentro de brazos desnudos de Victor.

Victor junto sus pieles sudorosas, sus músculos presionados juntos con el calor del esfuerzo aún en sus venas y parecía listo para ir por un par de rondas más mientras miró a Yuuri y devoró cada centímetro de su piel con sus ojos azules.

-Eres hermosa, Yuuri. - susurró Victor

mientras la brisa del océano los acariciaba a ambos, suave y gentil a su tacto.

Las gaviotas chillaban en la playa al otro lado de la carretera, un viajero de madrugada pasó en su coche y Yuuri se ruborizó ante la sinceridad en los ojos de Victor y finalmente devolvió el sentimiento.

-Tu también. -

Y Victor no se burlo de él como solía hacerlo, no lo llamo lindo ni adorable, su expresión sólo se profundizaba en algo que Yuuri no podía entender, porque siempre habría cosas sobre Victor que Yuuri no entendería.

-Yuuri, estoy hablando en serio ¿Cómo alguien como yo se las arregló para conseguir a alguien como tú? -

No era una pregunta que necesitara respuesta, porque Victor merecía más de lo que Yuuri podía dar, y ya estaban pasando este punto, en cambio Yuuri solo suspiró y apoyo su frente en el centro del pecho musculoso de Victor.

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo sobre ti. -

Por este momento fugaz, la angustiosa ansiedad en el estómago de Yuuri se calmó mientras Victor tarareaba, deslizando su mano por los costados de Yuuri para jalar la tela de los pantalones de Yuuri.

-Vamos a ir a la ducha, no he terminado contigo todavía. -

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yurio se unió a la sesión de la mañana e hizo las cosas mucho más interesantes, por lo menos para Victor y Yuuri.

El estiramiento había terminado y antes de comenzar el combate, todo el mundo se estaba quitando las camisas y sudando en el aire húmedo de la mañana.

Camisa tirada a un lado y los nudillos envueltos, Yuuri dio vuelta alrededor al sonido de las olas que se estrellaban en la distancia y de las gaviotas una vez más, toda la conversación muerta en el aire mientras Yurio lo miró correctamente por primera vez.

Su mandíbula casi en el suelo, las mejillas inequívocamente enrojecidas, Yurio se quedó boquiabierto cuando él miró a Yuuri de arriba y abajo, sus ojos vagando por los tatuajes de Yuuri y su esbelta figura.

-Que mierda. - Yurio maldijo, mirando a Yuuri todavía.

Victor, mirando a Yuri, lanzó inmediatamente una risa descarada ante la reacción del joven, todos sabían porque era, sobre todo Yurio.

-Creo que lo que quiere decir es que eres guapo, Yuuri. - Victor se rió mientras caminaba hacia el lado de Yuuri para rodearle la cintura con un brazo. -Es una suerte que Otabek no esté aquí, podría estar celoso. -

Yurio tomó un respiro y escupió antes de que finalmente apartara los ojos de la piel de Yuuri y ni una vez miró a Yuuri a los ojos durante el resto de la sesión, eligiendo pelear con Victor en lugar de el, por supuesto que perdió cada vez.

A la mañana siguiente, Yurio volvió a ser el mismo y para su frustración, más rápido y fuerte, más experimentado que él, todavía perdia una y otra vez.

* * *

Pasaron cuatro días más, entrenaban en las mañanas hasta el almuerzo, se duchaban, comían y luego se sentaban y hablaban de todas las opciones y planes sin fin que podían pensar cuando las cosas empezaran a suceder.

Su objetivo principal era golpear a la gente antes de que los golpearan a ellos, Phichit pasaría cualquier información que tuviera sobre los grupos que estaban buscando a Yuuri. Y mientras se sentaban en la mesa de la cocina con mapas y una lista de su arsenal para mirar; Los ojos de Victor resplandecían, aquel azul sediento de sangre, vacío de cualquier cosa, excepto la inquebrantable voluntad de aplastar a cualquiera que quisiera probar su suerte con atrapar a Yuuri.

Necesitarían este descanso, esta calma antes de que se pusieran en marcha con las intenciones de no huir más, iba a ser un desordenado, y rápido. El corazón de Yuuri no había vuelto a su ritmo normal durante todo este tiempo, probablemente no lo haría hasta que todo esto terminara.

Porque no podía quitarse esa misma sensación que lo atormentaba cuando las cosas iban demasiado bien.

Al final estaban fuera de Rusia y habían llegado con Phichit ilesos, habían llegado a la casa de playa con sólo una mala noticia pesándolos, y no había ni rastro de esa desgarradora distancia entre él y Victor que ocurrió la última vez que alguien intentó separarlos.

Victor seguía siendo tan atento como descarado, él todavía se dormia de último y despertaba primero, todavía decía el nombre de Yuuri exactamente igual y era empalagoso en la cama como siempre.

Hacia a Yuuri demasiado feliz, lo tuvo demasiado a gusto en las ocasiones en que Victor lo atrapaba mirando por la ventana delantera mientras buscaba cualquier cosa que pudiera destruir esta paz momentánea. Victor deslizaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri por detrás, le acariciaba el cuello y cantaba la misma canción triste de siempre, como un tributo a todas las cosas por las que habían pasado para llegar a este punto.

La paranoia agarraba a Yuuri con sus despiadadas garras, Yuuri saltaba a las sombras, despertaba sudando frío, sus instintos le decían que todo estaba mal, y a medida que pasaba cada día y no podía poner un dedo en él; Sólo empeoraba.

Y Yuuri estaba agotado ahora, cansado de intentar ocultar su malestar de Victor, cansado de su ansiedad tratando de apartarlo y convertirlo en algo que no era.

Pero los instintos de Yuuri nunca le habían mentido antes y así como el sentido común le decía que respirara, todo lo que Yuuri hacía era ahogarse lentamente.

* * *

Habían transcurrido siete días, y se les había informado que Otabek llegaría hoy, con una adición al equipo en el que podían confiar, aparentemente.

Curiosamente, eso no fue una alerta para Yuuri, no erizaba los bellos de su cuello ni le decía que sería un error. Otabek ya se había ganado la confianza de Yuuri, por lo que confiaría en él para ser un buen juez de carácter.

Entonces sería esta nueva persona para ganar la confianza de Yuuri a su vez, pero si estaba lo suficientemente loco como para entrar en esta tormenta de mierda ya estaba probablemente en camino a estar loco.

Así que dejaron la puerta eléctrica delantera abierta para la llegada de Otabek y continuaron con el día como de costumbre, todas las demás noticias de Phichit seguían a su favor, los rusos no habían hecho ningún movimiento, Georgi Popovich todavía estaba en San Petersburgo y hasta donde Phichit sabía, nadie sabía que Victor y Yuuri estaban en Bangkok todavía.

Pero todavía no había información sobre Minako, y eso anulaba toda la ventaja al menos para Yuuri.

A mediados del día en que Yuuri todavía estaba pensando en ello, cuando estaba en el pasillo del dormitorio donde dormía con Victor que su teléfono sono.

Victor estaba en el otro extremo de la enorme casa, en la cocina mientras Yurio dormía una siesta al sol.

Y ese tono de llamada estridente en el silencio de la habitación tenía la sangre de Yuuri corriendo a pesar del calor, el tono de llamada de Phichit le gritó como este precursor de malas noticias, y una vez más Yuuri no quiso escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

Con la garganta seca y campanas de alarma sonando finalmente; Yuuri respondió.

-Phich.. -

-Yuuri ¡Lo siento! - y su amigo nunca había sonado frenético en su vida, nunca terminó tan desesperado como ahora, Phichit era la persona más relajada que Yuuri conocía.

Y entonces el pánico incontrolable comenzó a apoderarse del cuerpo de Yuuri, de su garganta, de su capacidad de pensar.

-¿Qué es? - y Yuuri todavía no quería la maldita respuesta a pesar de que sabía lo que iba a ser. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

-Es Minako, joder, lo siento, Yuuri. Ella me encontró y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, ella me golpeó... y acabo de despertar. -

Yuuri se estaba ahogando en su propio pánico ahora que dejó caer el teléfono con un suave golpe en la alfombra y trató de correr, y lo último que escuchó a Phichit gritar por el teléfono fue:

-Yuuri, ella va a matar a Victor. -

Yuuri oyó la conmoción, los gruñidos y el cristal que se rompía, la erupción de la violencia antes incluso de que pasara la puerta de la habitación.

Y ese maldito pasillo de esta ridículamente costosa casa era mucho más largo que Yuuri no podía moverse, cada paso a la puerta de la cocina sólo se alejaba de su alcance. Podía sentir por todo lo que Yuuri vivía deslizarse de sus manos mientras su cuerpo le fallaba, mientras el pánico lo agarraba y lo empujaba hacia ese estado de impotencia mental que Yuuri no había experimentado durante años.

Podía oír la voz resonante de Victor, la angustia y la conflictividad, podía oír a Victor romper el interior incluso desde aquí, porque Victor sabía lo que era para Yuuri más que nadie.

Podía oír los tonos recortados de Minako, oír su voz aguda que cortó en la última de las esperanzas de Yuuri para que esto no llegara a suceder nunca.

Los instintos de Yuuri nunca se habían equivocado en su vida, y esto no era una excepción.

Mientras corría por la puerta de la cocina al fin, todo lo que Yuuri vio en sus peores pesadillas estaba frente a sus propios ojos.

Las dos personas más importantes de la vida de Yuuri estaban enredadas en un desorden de papel disperso y fragmentos de vidrio, los azulejos blancos de la cocina ya manchados de sangre mientras un corte del labio partido de Victor sangraba por todo el suelo, su camisa manchada con de rojo floreciente.

Pero eso no era lo que Yuuri estaba viendo.

Estaba viendo el rostro de Victor al borde de la locura, desgarrado desde adentro hacia afuera mientras apuntaba su arma a Minako con una mano temblorosa. Victor sabía lo que Minako era para Yuuri, su madre de todo menos de sangre, la persona a la que Yuuri debía su vida. La única otra persona en el mundo que Yuuri no podía perder, vivir sin ella.

Sin embargo, Yuuri siempre había sabido que si esto sucedía se vería obligado a hacer una elección, obligado a perder uno de los dos, y aún no había decidido quién sería ahora.

Así que él simplemente desvaneció, se hundió en sus rodillas con un crujido de cristal y respiraciones superficiales mientras la histeria crecía, mientras se ahogó en la ruina y temor paralizante.

-Siempre me dije que nunca te mataría por el bien de Yuuri, pero tenerte aquí delante de mí ahora... - Victor gruñó con los dientes apretados y él ni siquiera podía ver a Yuuri, él no lo miraba como siempre lo hacía, era como si Yuuri ni siquiera existiera.

Porque Victor sólo tenía ojos para Minako Okukawa.

Hace veinticinco años, en el conflicto que fue escrito en la historia, por orden de la propia familia de Yuuri, Minako Okukawa mató a los padres de Victor Nikiforov delante de sus propios ojos.

* * *

 _Holly shit_ , esto esta intenso...

 _ **~¡Gracias por leer!~**_

As always credits to: **Ashida**.


	8. Agua abierta

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Yuuri tuvo un ataque de pánico, y sin embargo aquí estaba.

De rodillas frente a las dos únicas personas sin las que no podía vivir, atrapado por el terror que se abría camino hasta su garganta para ahogarlo, cegado por la angustia que le enviaba sangre a su cerebro y le hizo inútil, nunca había conocido un miedo como este, debilitante, este estado catatónico de la mente que le hacía arrancarse el cabello mientras su propio cuerpo lo traicionó.

Y no importaba cuánto tratara de respirar, sus patéticas respiraciones eran superficiales, sentía un peso en el pecho y un grito interno; Todo lo que hizo fue asfixiarse en su propio pánico tóxico.

Toda su vida Yuuri había luchado por ser fuerte, peleando con cada instinto finamente afilado y su capacidad de pensar, había peleado por tener el control sobre él mismo, en momentos como este donde pensaba que el cielo se estaba cayendo, cuando pensaba que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser llamado "hijo", no lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser reconocido. Después de 24 años él pensó que había ganado finalmente, pensó que era finalmente capaz de soportar la infinita presión del cielo cayéndose.

Yuuri supo ahora que no podía haber estado más equivocado.

Debido a que todo se estaba cerrando en este momento, oprimiéndolo con el peso paralizante de esta pesadilla que sólo había estado soñando hasta hoy, ni siquiera podía pararse, y mucho menos pelear.

Así que era como mirar desde el exterior mirando hacia adentro, su consciente fuera de su cuerpo para ver tan cerca, pero sin embargo, tan lejos de cualquier capacidad de hacer cualquier cosa, pero dio un quejido patéticamente mientras su corazón trató de salir fuera de su pecho.

Victor parecía dolido, parecía furioso y con el corazón destrozado al mismo tiempo, furioso con su propio deseo de venganza, y el corazón destrozado por todo lo que Yuuri perdería si apretara el gatillo de su arma sólo un centímetro más.

Había mucho más que una simple vida en juego, podían perder la confianza, podían perder la fe, podían alejarse tan lejos del vínculo que tenían ahora y Yuuri no sabía cuál de esas cosas le estaba haciendo más daño.

Los azulejos blancos y las paredes de la cocina cegaban ahora, este insulto a sus ojos mientras puso su mirada a la sangre moteada en el suelo, a los fragmentos de cristal que brillaban en el sol, que brillaban a través de la ventana de la cocina en un apacible intento de calentar el frío en el aire.

Entonces, Minako había entrado desde la puerta trasera tan lejos de la puerta corrediza, sin duda había tomado la cerradura y capturado a Victor con la guardia baja, el vaso de agua roto y los documentos dispersos lo decían todo. Victor debió de haberse dado vuelta, capturado desprevenido en un lugar donde se suponía debían estar a salvo, y se había encontrado cara a cara con este fantasma que le había atormentado toda su vida.

Y hasta Yuuri podía admitir que eso sería como una patada en los dientes, por lo que no podía culpar a Victor por lo que sucediera después.

Victor miraba fijamente a Minako mientras el silencio se extendía por todos los rincones de la casa, e incluso en su estupor Yuuri podía ver que Minako parecía tan cuidadosa, postura perfecta en sus pantalones de cintura alta y blazer de sastre, cuello blanco debajo, con el cabello libre como su personalidad, impecable como siempre si no fuera por el inconfundible agotamiento en sus ojos. El tipo de agotamiento que sólo las noches y el viaje sin dormir te daban, el tipo de cansancio donde la única vez que puedes descansar es cuando tenías lo que necesitabas en tu vista, la misma fatiga de buscar a alguien que nunca pensaste que encontrarías hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

De repente, Yuuri estaba envuelto en una culpa repugnante por encima de todo lo demás, porque había estado buscando a Yuuri todo este tiempo, no sólo desde que su padre lo dio a conocer, y cuánto más egoísta podía ser, tener a Victor y pedir que todo este bien, a huir sin siquiera decir una palabra a la persona que era su madre de todo menos de sangre.

Jamás había visto su mirada tan a fondo y, además de eso, ligeramente sorprendida, así era como le pagaba a la persona que había sido su pilar de fuerza y Yuuri sólo cayó más en la desesperación cuando esas manos invisibles apretaban alrededor de su cuello.

Sólo la muerte era tan silenciosa y tranquila como esto, no había coches corriendo afuera, ni pájaros que cantaban en los árboles detrás de la casa, ni gaviotas que gritaban en su camino hacia el océano, sino ese silencio vacío que esperaba el trueno llegar.

Pero el mundo giró en sentidos inversos de vez de cuando, Minako suspiró exasperada, sus cejas juntas en frustración cuando dejó caer su brazo con el arma a su lado y pellizcó el puente de su nariz con la otra mano.

-Realmente no esperaba esto. - gruñó ella, en conflicto y confundida al mismo tiempo.

-Pensé que tendrías a Yuuri en la palma de tu mano, en algún tipo de complot enfermo por venganza, pero él te tiene a ti, en la palma de su mano. - y ella suspiró una vez más, aliviado y todavía confundida, despreocupado por la pistola de Victor que seguía apuntando en su cara.

Y así Yuuri sólo entró en pánico más, se inclinó sobre sí mismo para enterrar su cara en sus manos porque esto era algo que no quería ver más, la expresión de Victor no había cambiado, él no había mirado a Yuuri ni una vez, no lo había visto, todavía estaba en el precipicio de la tristeza y la rabia, y Minako se había dejado abierta.

En cambio Yuuri miró el vacío negro en su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos, escuchó el sonido de su propio corazón latiendo llenando el silencio perfectamente ahora.

Y de su mundo de angustia, Yuuri se vio obligado a escuchar.

-Baja el arma, Victor. - dijo Minako con voz ronca ahora, no había un tono convincente, ningún motivo para no ser fusilado. Minako siempre estaba tan segura de sí misma, en todo lo que tenía que decir. -Ambos sabemos que si fueras a matarme, ya habrías disparado el gatillo. -

La lógica de Yuuri trató de pelear al frente de sus pensamientos y decirle que era verdad, si él estaba pensando correctamente y sensato como él solía, saber que si lo peor iba a suceder ya lo habría hecho, excepto que era demasiado tarde que nada de eso le ayudara.

Así que apenas se dio cuenta cuando Victor maldijo entre dientes, raspando su garganta como papel de lija, el apenas notó el ruido de la pistola de Victor cayendo al suelo delante de él, no ve a Victor pasar su mano sobre su cabello mientras maldice otra vez.

-Hah, no puedo hacerlo después de todo. - y Victor se está riendo de sí mismo, este hueco vacío, vacío de cualquier sentimiento en absoluto, como él es el patético aquí, el débil, el indefenso. -No a Yuuri. -

Y era como decir su nombre que Victor sabía que Yuuri estaba allí, de rodillas, ahogándose en cada demonio que lo atormentaba, apretando su pecho, socavando su fuerza.

Victor estaba allí, como siempre lo estaba, pero eso no significaba nada cuando Victor no lo había visto así antes, más allá del alcance de los sentimientos, las palabras y la razón.

Victor volvió la espalda a Minako, dejó ese punto vulnerable entre sus omóplatos abiertos mientras caía de rodillas delante de Yuuri, su rostro buscaba, desesperado, frenético mientras sacaba a Yuuri de su posición encorvada e intentaba mirarlo a los ojos, trató de calmarlo a pesar de que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Yuuri, está bien, está bien, está bien, está bien. - y él simplemente lo repetía como si tal vez si lo dijera lo suficiente Victor podría realmente convencerse de que momentos atrás no estaba a punto de partir el mundo de Yuuri en dos.

Las palmas cálidas le acariciaban ambos lados de la cara, dedos callosos en sus sienes, y si Victor parecía dolido antes, ahora estaba en agonía. Sus ojos pasaron por toda el cuerpo de Yuuri para comprobar si estaba físicamente herido en algún lugar, con un tono suave al decir el nombre de Yuuri una y otra vez, y ahora la única cosa que Victor podía ver era a Yuuri rompiéndose frente a él.

-No te asustes, Yuuri. - Victor suplicó las palabras completamente incorrectas, acariciando las mejillas de Yuuri con sus pulgares, suaves en sus movimientos circulares, él acercó sus caras, temblando ahora como si el pánico de Yuuri fuera contagioso y Victor fuera afectado, indefenso porque no podía ayudar a Yuuri en absoluto. -Yuuuuuri, no sé qué hacer. -

La mente de Yuuri estaba volviendo ahora, sus pensamientos no eran esa neblina roja que enmascaraba cada onza de razón que él tenía, pero él todavía no podía respirar, sus músculos temblaban mientras él no pudo ampliar sus pulmones para respirar apropiadamente.

-Quítate. - murmuró Minako mientras se acercaba a los dos. -Déjame ayudarlo, ya que no puedes. -

-¿¡Y tu puedes!? - Victor casi gruñó, por un abrir y cerrar de ojos ante la noción de que él no era el que podía ayudar a Yuuri, pero volvió a mirar a Yuuri entonces, que estaba jadeando todavía sin respirar con ritmo propio, y se desmoronó, con más dolor aún cuando bajó la mirada y se movió hacia un lado. Y entonces fue el quien se vio obligado a mirar y escuchar, ver a la mujer que asesino a sus padres, ayudar a la única alma en la tierra por la que Victor haría cualquier cosa para ayudarle.

Minako se agachó frente a él en un instante, tal como lo había hecho tantas veces antes con esa mirada de preocupación en su rostro, con esa tristeza tácita en sus ojos porque era la única que sabía todas las razones por las que Yuuri era como así.

-Respira, Yuuri. - susurró Minako mientras tomaba sus manos y se aferraba fuertemente. -Siéntate derecho y respira como yo. - y era como ser un adolescente otra vez, en la sala de estar de su casa tradicional, hecho bolita en las alfombras de tatami, dentro de una piscina de momentos de ansiedad después de su padre se fue de visitar a Minako.

Nunca fue traumante o abusivo, nunca lleno de negatividad o malicia, su padre trataría a Yuuri como a todos los jóvenes de la familia, le desordenaba el cabello, le decía que trabajara duro, le decía que se esforzara para que quizás pudiera ser un miembro importante de la organización un día. Y ahí estaba la causa de todas las inseguridades insuperables de Yuuri.

Era el hecho de que lo trataran como a todos los demás niños, adolescentes, jóvenes y nunca como a un hijo. Yuuri había luchado por el reconocimiento, por cada pedazo de respeto y posición que tenía, por la lealtad de los otros hombres a su alrededor, Yuuri se había esforzado por la perfección y aún no se le había llamado hijo. La falta de reconocimiento utilizado para mantenerlo de pie y en la noche, solía ponerlo paranoico sobre cualquier error que pudiera hacer. Solía acosarlo hasta que se dio cuenta de que nunca iba a suceder, y que era mejor intentar fingir que en realidad era el hijo de Minako después de todo.

Porque siempre sería "Yuuri" o nada en absoluto, y nunca había valorado su nombre hasta que Victor empezó a decirlo de la misma manera en que lo hacía, como si significara algo, como si fuera algo que Victor no puede soportar dejar de decir.

-Respira, Yuuri. - y ahora Minako estaba diciendo su nombre como si significara más que el mundo, como si su existencia dependiera de la forma en que ella rodaba la 'r' en su lengua. -Lentamente, cuenta conmigo, Yuuri. -

Y así Minako ayudó a Yuuri a controlar su cuerpo, respirar durante uno, dos, tres y luego cuatro segundos, mantener el aire en sus pulmones y dejar que el oxígeno fresco se disemine y salga por uno, dos, tres y cuatro segundos. Una y otra vez hasta que Minako dejó de contar, hasta que ambos estaban sentados mirándose, hasta que ella le sonreía con lágrimas resplandecientes en los ojos, sonriendo porque estaba claro que había pensado lo peor en su propia cuanta y estaba feliz de estar equivocada.

Victor estaba observando a ambos, sopesando la situación, mirando la forma en que Minako y Yuuri se miraban y apretaban la mandíbula otra vez, dolía que Yuuri necesitara a alguien más, enojado, porque Minako de todas las personas era la que podía hacer algo que Victor no podía.

No se habían disparado armas, nadie había perdido, y Yuuri todavía consideraba esta parte de su peor pesadilla, torpe al encontrarse entre dos bandos que no podía escoger.

-¿Esto ha sucedido antes? -preguntó Victor, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, con los puños apretados en los muslos, los nudillos blancos, los ojos vacíos una vez más, y asustó a Yuuri de nuevo para verlo así, tan lejos de la persona que conocía.

Minako asintió, mirando a Yuuri todavía, hablando con Yuuri para contestar la pregunta de Victor.

-Cada vez que te rompiste estaba allí, y nunca podría decirte porque tu vida resultó así, porqud te sentías como un secreto sucio. - su voz estaba empapada en arrepentimiento, y su cara disculpándose.

Y ahora Victor se veía furioso, frustrado de que Yuuri tuviera que pasar por eso, enojado por no haber sabido de este demonio de Yuuri, traicionado, porque Yuuri no le había dicho.

-¿Por qué? - fue todo lo que pregunto Victor entre dientes.

Minako suspiró otra vez, mirando a Victor ahora con su expresión grave, la expresión que le daba a alguien cuando les decía algo que no querían oír.

-Para protegerlo. - ell ofreció simplemente.

-¿De qué? -preguntó Victor, como si no pudiera imaginarse que Yuuri necesitaba protegerse de mucho.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Yuuri pensó en ello, desde que había intentado encajar las piezas, nunca había pensado en porque le dijeron que era el hijo de Toshiya y Hiroko, nunca pensó en que hizo para obtener sus tatuajes tan temprano en la vida. Y todo quedó en su lugar cuando todos se sentaron allí, una parte del rompecabezas tras otro hasta que pudo ver todo claramente, pero ya era demasiado tarde para detener a Minako una vez más, demasiado tarde para impedir que ella dijera algo que pudiera herir a Victor más.

Porque ella miró a Victor asesinandolo con la mirada y entonces dijo:

-De la mafia, de ti. -

Y eso era más de lo que Victor podía tomar, Yuuri observó cómo las palabras le golpeaban como un golpe real, lo miro hundirse y estropear su alma, porque lo único que quería hacer era proteger a Yuuri, observar su espalda y caminar a su lado. Ser informado de que él era parte de la razón de todo el dolor de Yuuri era el peor tipo de golpe y Yuuri lo miró desmoronarse más adentro, lo observó chasquear mientras golpeaba su puño contra su muslo, morderse el labio ensangrentado, la tormenta fuera de la habitación, a la espalda de los dos.

En la quietud que siguió, mientras escuchaba la puerta golpear detrás de Victor y recordó esa mirada de dolor en sus ojos, la imagen de la figura de Victor desapareciendo fuera, repitiendose una y otra vez, Victor no mirando en su dirección; Yuuri sólo comprendió ahora lo difícil que debió ser para Victor ver a Yuuri alejarse de él una y otra vez durante todos estos años.

-Victor... - susurró Yuuri, deseando nada más que ir con él, quedarse a su lado, pero Minako estaba aquí, sosteniéndose las manos todavía, viendo las expresiones en su cara para darse cuenta de que esto le estaba haciendo daño.

-Así que ambos están muy en serio. - ella suspiró de nuevo, todavía incrédula. -¿Cuánto tiempo, Yuuri? - preguntó, apretándole las manos para tranquilizarlo.

-Cinco. - fue todo lo que Yuuri dijo, mirando la puerta todavía.

El sonido de la exclamación molesta de Minako hizo que sus ojos la miraran, frunciendo el ceño y sacudiéndolo por los hombros mientras miraba a Yuuri con decepción.

-¡Cinco meses, Yuuri! Pensé que te crié mejor que huir con un chico después de cinco meses! Y con Victor Ni.. -

-No. - Yuuri la cortó con un movimiento de cabeza, encontrando su mirada, firme mientras él le decía lo único que él nunca había escondido de ella. -Cinco años. -

Ella se detuvo en el momento en que comprendió cinco largos años, y ahora parecía apenada por él, que tenía que mantener este secreto para sí mismo durante tanto tiempo.

-Oh, Yuuri, eso es mucho tiempo. -

-Sí ... pero no es suficiente. - admitió entonces, ruborizado, tímido y nervioso, inseguro, porque nunca había hablado de sus sentimientos por Victor con nadie y nunca pensó que la primera persona sería Minako.

-Puedo ver eso. - Minako murmuró.

-Ve, alcanazalo, pero cuando regreses a la casa, tenemos que hablar, Yuuri, los tres. -

Yuuri se puso en pie antes de que ella terminara de hablar, a medio camino de su primer paso cuando se escucho la puerta corrediza abrirse desde el otro lado.

-¿Qué le pasa a Victor, él se ve... oh, mierda... solo, mierda. - Yurio se detuvo al ver a Minako y Yuuri de pie en la cocina, el cristal roto, las salpicaduras de sangre, mientras entraba en el aire de vieja tensión y animosidad.

Y esta era la última cosa que Yuuri quería tratar ahora, todo lo demás era lo último porque lo único que quería era perseguir a Victor, cerrar la brecha porque podía sentir que aumentaba y eso lo ponía nervioso como nada nunca antes.

-Ve Yuuri, yo podría familiarizarme, ya que no voy a ir a ninguna parte. - Minako lo despidió con la mano, y si Yuuri no estuviera tan ocupado con Victor, entonces podría haber pensado en su elección de palabras y en lo que pudieron haber significado.

* * *

Yuuri corrió en línea recta hacia abajo, ni siquiera penso en el hecho de que su secreto acababa de ser revelado, sin preocuparse.

Estaba descalzo por el camino de asfalto que conducía al césped del otro lado, donde estaban estacionados los turistas, por el desgastado sendero a través de la hierba de playa que le cortaba los tobillos, debajo de las palmeras que daba a su búsqueda mientras contemplaba la suave arena blanca que se extendió en ambas direcciones durante toda la longitud de la costa.

Olas suaves salpicaban, el agua de este azul vivo que le permite ver todo hasta el fondo, nubes moteadas en el cielo azul sobre sus cabezas, moviéndose lentamente con la suave brisa que le besaba la cara.

Y a pesar de las muchas personas que parecían venir a esta playa, el tramo de arena delante de él todo el camino hasta el agua estaba vacío.

Estaba claro que las pocas personas en la orilla se habían alejado de la zona, arrastraban arena y dejaba huellas, las toallas sobre la arena de un puñado de familias que habían estado acostado, castillos de arena medio construidos y pedazos de basura, todo el mundo se marchó, y eso fue todo porque Victor estaba allí en el agua, dándole la espalda a Yuuri todavía mientras se sentaba en el océano, completamente vestido con la cabeza baja.

Era el cuadro de la miseria en este momento, esta imagen de soledad, empapado de la cabeza a los pies mientras las olas ondeaban su cuerpo, rodó sobre sus rodillas. La sensación de arena bajo los pies de Yuuri era suave, el agua cálida, casi acogedora mientras caminaba sin cuidado de sus largos pantalones, para estar al lado de Victor como él prometió que siempre lo haría.

El algodón blanco de la camisa de vestir de Victor se aferraba a su piel, a cada curva de su músculo y de su cuerpo, su pelo plateado flotaba, pegado a los costados de su cara, a su cuello, goteando por su espalda, detrás de sus orejas, de su barbilla y todavía Victor miraba hacia abajo el agua y a su propio reflejo.

Nunca había tenido ningún problema hablando con Victor antes, pero no pudo encontrar nada que decir mientras estaba allí en este paraíso literal con la persona que más atesoraba a su lado, todo lo que hacía era reprenderse por no tomar el tiempo con Victor esta semana entera para venir aquí y para gozar la sensación de la arena entre los dedos de sus pies, la brisa del océano, el sol en su cara.

Fue Victor quien habló primero, diciendo las palabras que Yuuri había estado pensando.

-¿Sabes? siempre quise venir al mar contigo, pero nunca pensé que ocurriera así. - su voz se tensó, se rompió mientras inclinaba la cabeza, las manos bajo el agua mientras cerraba los puños otra vez.

Y Yuuri no podía soportar esto, no podía ver a Victor como era ahora, vacío de alegría y sus comentarios descarados, con un golpeteo en el agua, Yuuri se movió y cayó de rodillas de nuevo, a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Victor en el agua que daba por sus caderas.

-Victor, no necesitas decir nada. - Yuuri sacudió sus hombros entonces, hundió sus dedos en los músculos firmes, la tela húmeda, su piel fría, y todavía Victor no lo miraba. No pondría esos profundos ojos azules en su dirección, no diría su nombre ni levantaría la cabeza. -Victor. - Yuuri respiró, sosteniendo la fuerza en esos hombros para que él no se perdiera de nuevo.

Victor sacudió la cabeza y mantuvo la mirada baja, mientras el oleaje se apoderaba de ambos, en un intento por quitar la distancia entre ellos, el suelo de agravios pasados.

-¿Crees que sería capaz de vivir conmigo si te lastimara así? - preguntó Victor, con la voz llana, impasible.

Las olas salpicaban a su espalda, el agua se arremolinaba entre ellos, empapando la parte baja de la camisa de Yuuri mientras bajaba.

-No importa, Victor, no te culparía, no podría. - Yuuri susurró, acercándose, sentándose en los muslos de Victor para ponerse a nivel de la cabeza de Victor, pasando sus dedos por la piel de su cuello, su mandíbula, tirando su cara hacia arriba porque no podía con Victor sin mirarlo por un segundo más.

Y la mirada en los ojos de Victor era tan sincera, tan indulgente y desinteresada que Yuuri no pudo evitar sollozar mientras quitaba los cabellos mojados de los ojos de Victor que finalmente lo miraban, nunca había sido más feliz de tener la atención de Victor Nikiforov.

-No. - dijo entonces Victor, ofreciéndole esta sonrisa comprensiva incluso con su labio cortado antes de continuar, con los ojos suaves, interminablemente azules como el océano detrás de él. -Sólo te culparías a ti mismo, y yo tampoco sería capaz de vivir con eso. -

-Victooor. - Yuuri suspiró entonces. -No puedes tomar todo esto por ti mismo, así no es cómo funciona. -

-¿No es así? - Victor preguntó al instante. -Sabía que este día vendría, yo he estado esperando, Yuuri. Pensé que era lo suficientemente fuerte para ello, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no te pusiera en esa posición, pero no lo estaba y lo hice. Entonces ¿cómo puedo decir que te protegeré cuando ni siquiera te puedo salvar de las cosas dentro de tu cabeza? -

Ahí estaba aquella expresión de dolor otra vez, este odio con el que Victor se estaba castigando a sí mismo, y él era tan estúpido, Victor jodido Nikiforov con todas sus promesas de las estrellas en el cielo y el mundo a sus pies, fue estúpido por pensar que podía salvar a alguien de la ansiedad, de todas las cosas.

-Estúpido Victor. -Yuuri gruñó entonces, pellizcó sus mejillas y sostuvo su mirada, -¿Olvidaste que soy lo suficientemente fuerte por mi cuenta? ¿Crees que no puedo manejarlo como no lo he hecho antes? Eres la cara de la mafia, Victor, el señor del crimen internacional, no un caballero de brillante armadura, y no necesito ser salvado. -

Ese pequeño fragmento de irritación explotó al final, Yuuri reprendió a Victor por tratar de soportar una carga que se suponía iban a compartir entre los dos, y ¿qué tipo de relación tendrían si Yuuri fuera tan terriblemente dependiente de Victor?

-Es ansiedad, Victor, no un cuchillo en mi garganta ¿esperabas que te hablara de ello en la cama o algo antes? - "Hey, tengo este problema que me convierte en un pedazo de inútil y es muy sexy, deberías intentarlo alguna vez" el tono de Yuuri era sarcástico, mientras él se distraía, sentía el ceño fruncido en su rostro, podía oír el eco de la molestia que dejaba su voz.

Victor se limitó a mirarle con los ojos abiertos y sorprendido, la boca abierta y silenciosa mientras el océano se movía alrededor de ellos.

-Pfft. - y Victor rió entonces, rió desde lo más profundo de su persona mientras las comisuras de sus ojos se estremecían en diversión, y él finalmente movió sus manos de debajo de la superficie del agua, el agua escurría de la longitud de sus brazos, un constante flujo mientras las mangas de su camisa pesaban, saturando a Yuuri aún más cuando Victor puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yuuri y juntó sus dedos. -Sólo tú podrías sorprenderme en un momento como este, Yuuri. -

Victor renuncio a su lastima mientras seguía riéndose y presionando su frente contra la de Yuuri, Yuuri sintió los granos de arena y sal contra su piel, vio la manera en que Victor cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de dejarlo salir para calmarse por fin.

Estaban sentados así, presionados contra el calor de cada uno que hacía que el mar se volviera más frío cuando el mundo se cerraba, las gaviotas chillaban por encima de sus cabezas, la gente reía y salpicaba a lo lejos, en ese momento todo se sentía bien y Yuuri no podía creer que él podría tener tanta suerte de salir de esto con todo lo que quería.

Era sólo temporal, esta serenidad tranquilizaba su alma, pero la aprovecharía al máximo mientras pudiera. Esto no cambió el hecho de que momentos antes Victor estaba al borde de la ruptura y su relación podría haberse roto con él también, no cambió el hecho de que Minako mató a sus padres, y no hizo la conversación que todos iban a tener algo más fácil.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Victor? - Yuuri preguntó al final, una súplica susurrada, porque él nunca había pensado que esto iría muy lejos, nunca pensó que le darían un camino adelante.

Los ojos de Victor permanecían cerrados mientras empezaba a tararear, aquel profundo canto absurdo que Yuuri nunca se cansaría de oír, y luego se detuvo y abrió los ojos, miró a Yuuri con comprensión, porque ninguno de los dos sabía la respuesta.

-Sólo quédate cerca de mí, y estaremos bien, Yuuri. - vinieron las palabras que hicieron que Yuuri se sintiera entero, contento y mimado algo que con todo su dinero junto nunca podría comprar.

-Eso lo puedo hacer. - Yuuri retrocedió, sintiendo que la turbulencia presente en el fondo de su mente se asentaba en una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Bueno, ahora besa mi labio mejor, Yuuri. - y ahí estaba, la marca registrada de Victor cuando él sacó su labio inferior para acentuar la pequeña abertura que casi había dejado de sangrar.

Sabía a sangre y sal, pero los labios de Victor eran cálidos y tan suaves comparados con los músculos duros de su cuerpo cuando Yuuri lo besó, en esta lenta presión de sus bocas mientras se encontraban de nuevo.

Yuuri se aseguró de saborearlo, ese beso que decía más de lo que sus palabras podían, porque estaban de vuelta a la realidad después de eso mientras se alejaban y se miraban de nuevo, ambos sabiendo lo que tenía que suceder a continuación.

-Vamos a acabar con esto, ¿verdad? -preguntó Victor, volviendo al tono seguro de que Yuuri lo seguiría a cualquier parte.

-Vamos. - respondió Yuuri.

* * *

Cada paso hacia la casa los hacía más alejados de la paz de la playa, más cerca de lo desconocido una vez más mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro sobre la arena, goteando, húmedos, mientras sus ropas se pegaban a su piel.

Regresar en el sendero con la hierba cortante a cada lado y las palmeras a lo largo del camino, pasan los coches y cruzan la carretera, suben nuevamente por la entrada de la casa donde habían estado viviendo durante la última semana en un falso sentido de seguridad.

Ambos se dieron cuenta al instante del nuevo coche, la nueva y brillante camioneta negra, con rines pulidos y ventanas tintadas, esta elegante máquina, una copia perfecta de la que habían destrozado en San Petersburgo, aparcada delante del garaje detrás del Audi que habían traído aquí.

En la parte posterior de la mente de Yuuri, él observó que el el coche que Minako solía conseguir aquí debe estar en alguna parte cerca.

-Debería haber sabido que Otabek traería algo así. - Victor sonrió mientras se acercaban a la blanca casa de estuco, más abajo, dejando una huella de hormigón húmedo y pasos que se secaban rápidamente al encontrarse en la puerta trasera juntos esta vez.

Yuuri abrió la puerta sin preámbulos, deseando que esto terminara ya porque estaba tan cansado de estar constantemente en el límite, desconfiado de su verdadero miedo que solía burlarse de él, sólo esperaba que después de esto el borde en el que caminaba no fuera tan difícil.

Fue entonces cuando se encontró cara a cara con el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes que había conocido en el bar de San Petersburgo, donde todo esto comenzó, y Yuuri no estaba pensaba en absoluto, no sobre la persona extra que Otabek dijo que traía, no sobre el hecho de que era alguien que Otabek dijo que podía confiar. Todo lo que vio fue alguien de Rusia que llamó a Victor jefe, quien probablemente querría de vuelta al hombre que los había dejado.

Fue momentos como este en que su cuerpo se movia como en un sueño, cada músculo y movimiento bajo su control, no tenía armas, pero eso no importaba, nunca lo hacía cuando podía clavar el cuello de alguien de la manera correcta y hacer que dejara de moverse por sienpre.

Yuuri se lanzaba a través de la puerta con un gruñido silencioso en el labio antes de que nadie lo supiera, arrojando gotas sobre los azulejos mientras apuntaba su puño cerrado, la muñeca recta y el hombro extendido, justo para la garganta del hombre más alto que estaba demasiado sorprendido para moverse.

Y justo antes de que sus nudillos pudieran entrar en contacto con el cartílago crujiente de la yugular de Chris,y aplastarle la garganta y enviarlo lentamente a su tumba, el puño de Yuuri se detuvo cuando un par de brazos se deslizaron por su cintura y retuvo el impacto.

Todos los ojos estaban clavados en ellos ahora, mirando a los dos que estaban juntos en la puerta. Otabek y Yurio compartieron miradas de temor y asombro al ver a Yuuri moverse, al verlo desatar todo por una simple fracción de segundo. Minako parecía como si lo hubiera esperado desde el principio, sabía cómo trabajaba Yuuri, sabía cómo él se quebraba cuando había estado incómodo durante demasiado tiempo.

Y Victor no lo dejó ir, atrajo a Yuuri más cerca de su pecho, eligiendo dejar que todos vieran la imagen de ellos juntos así, la ropa mojada, descalzos e indisolublemente inseparables.

-¡Wow! Eso estuvo cerca. - Victor exclamó en los segundos que siguieron cuando el punto de la violencia se estableció, manteniendo a Yuuri apretado mientras se calmaba y se daba cuenta de su error, porque estaba claro que Chris no había estado esperando un atentado en su vida tan pronto, él apenas se movió.

-Tu dime. - Chris, con sus pantalones negros ajustados y su apretada camisa de vestir blanca, soltó un suspiro cuando miró a los dos con una sonrisa blanca y brillante como si estuviera feliz por ellos, feliz por su jefe y sobre todo aliviado por no estar muerto. -No es de extrañar que Otabek dijo que Victor estaba loco por ti. - le dijo a Yuuri al final con un guiño, tomando todo con su paso como si hubiera estado con ellos todo este tiempo.

-Así que eras tu después de todo, Chris. -Victor interrumpió, con gesto vago

mientras observaba a Chris como un halcón por su respuesta, abrazando a Yuuri con más fuerza mientras lo hacía con sólo un pequeño espectáculo de lo posesivo que podía ser. E hizo temblar a Yuuri, estando tan cerca de Victor cuando se puso en la cara de un jefe de la mafia.

-¿Realmente pensabas que no habríamos de ser nosotros los que no te seguiríamos donde quiera que fueras, Victor? - admitió Chris, genuino y real, algo que Yuuri podía ver bien. Se veía tan diferente del hombre con el que Yuuri se había encontrado en aquel bar sombrío lleno de humo y mentiras, como si hubiese arrojado una máscara suya al venir aquí.

Eso parecía apaciguar a Victor lo suficiente, porque él soltó a Yuuri finalmente mientras él soltó una pequeña risa y se puso de pie derecho, sus hombros anchos, la presencia abrumadora cuando le ofreció a Chris su mano para estrechar. -Ah, Chris, siempre me sigues a todas partes. -

-¿Qué puedo decir? San Petersburgo es aburrido seguirte. - Chris se rió entre dientes mientras todos se encontraban en la cocina que de repente parecía pequeño para todos ellos, se volvió hacia Yuuri, con la mano extendida mientras se presentaba correctamente. -Christophe Giacometti. -

Yuuri sintió que su pequeño grupo forjaba aún más lazos cuando estrechó la mano de Chris, con su cara indescifrable como la de un jefe debería ser cuando aceptó su papel de líder junto a Victor. -Katsuki Yuuri. -

-Oh, yo sé quién eres ahora, todo el mundo lo hace. Pensé que había visto tu cara antes cuando hable contigo en ese bar, quien habría pensado que serías el único para Victor y el heredero de la familia Katsuki también. - Chris no pensó en ningún daño en lo que dijo, pero las palabras seguían cortando sin embargo, tocando demasiado cerca para la comodidad de Yuuri, dejó caer la mano que estaba estrechando en un instante y dio un paso atrás, queriendo estar en cualquier lugar menos en una habitación llena de gente.

-No soy el heredero y nunca lo seré. - dijo Yuuri, terminando el tema tan pronto como empezó. -Ya que ya no soy parte de esa familia. -

Toda la conversación se murió, Victor estaba en medio de un abrazo con Otabek para darle la bienvenida de vuelta, brusco y breve como sólo los viejos amigos podrían, cuando Minako finalmente se apartó de apoyarse contra la encimera, el resto de la reunión tendría que esperar ahora, Yuuri sabía.

-No es tan fácil cortar los lazos, Yuuri. - le dijo Minako, brusco y al punto, despreocupado de la forma en que hizo que el aire en la habitación crecía con el conflicto de nuevo. Victor se compuso ahora cuando regresó al lado de Yuuri para unir sus dedos, para mantenerlos a ambos firmes para lo que vendría.

-Sé que ambos están en esto, y es demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas ahora, así que creo que es hora de que ambos sepan todo lo que hay que saber para que pueda avanzar con una mente clara. Vayan y cambien primero, esto no es algo con lo que quieran sentirse incómodos porque va a ser bastante malo. -

* * *

Tomaron una ducha de 5 minutos en el cuarto de baño de su dormitorio y se vistieron con ropa casual en silencio, pantalones vaqueros y camisetas ajustadas blancas, como las paredes blancas y la alfombra gris, las ventanas abiertas y las cortinas blancas.

Casi parecían una pareja normal que llevaba una vida doméstica contenta, es decir, si no fuera por las múltiples armas automáticas de la cómoda, elegantes y negras como la muerte, esta imagen opuesta contra los suaves matices del resto de la habitación. Eran los bloques de dinero a su lado, el rolex de oro de Victor que Yuuri le regaló para su cumpleaños el año pasado, los trajes de noche colgados en el armario abierto que valían más que un mes de salario para algunas personas. Fueron sus pistoleras arrojadas en la silla de la esquina, donde ambos parecían ser piezas de su identidad, y curiosamente en esto es en lo que Yuuri encontró consuelo ahora, porque las cosas de Victor estaban allí junto a las suyas.

Apenas se había bajado la camiseta cuando Minako llamó a la puerta con tres golpecitos que se burlaban de cómo había llegado por primera vez. Yuuri vio el marco de Victor todavía por un segundo, un momento rígido de preparación antes de mirar a Yuuri, antes de que él se inclinara para besarlo casto y tranquilizador, y Yuuri sabía que estaba tan listo para esto como podría serlo.

-Entra. - Yuuri llamó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama con Victor junto a él.

Nadie dijo nada mientras entraba, la máscara de Victor estaba perfecta, esta fachada a prueba de balas que no dejaba que nada se le acercara, y cómo Victor pensaba que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para manejar esto, Yuuri no lo sabía, porque justo ahora era la fuerza de Yuuri.

Y fiel a su personalidad; Minako no perdió tiempo, entró y se paró ante ellos, se apoyó en la pared blanca con su chaqueta negra y los miró sentados uno al lado del otro para asegurarse de que estaban listos.

-Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. - suspiró al fin, este largo suspiro de aire mientras le arrugaba la frente pensativa.

-Estoy decepcionada de que no me pidieras ayuda, Yuuri, ¿realmente lo hiciste? ¿Crees que te impediría hacer lo que querías? ¿O te olvidaste de que te crié y te amé por los últimos 24 años? - y ella le decía ahora, mirando fijamente a Yuuri con el ceño fruncido en su rostro mientras se enfurruñaba, con los brazos cruzados y los hombros tensos.

-Pero. - y Yuuri sólo pudo hacer un puchero para empezar, indeciso mientras la conversación lo tomó con la guardia baja.

-¿Qué pasa con la familia? -

-Yuuuuri, ¿todavía no entiendes? - Minako suspiró de nuevo antes de suavizar sus rasgos para sostener su mirada con sus ojos marrones, honestos y cuidadosos. -El momento en el que tus padres te entregaron a mí fue el momento en que mi vida se convirtió en tuya, no en la familia. -

Y Yuuri pudo ver que la garganta de Minako estaba apretada, los ojos húmedos de nuevo mientras ella cerraba la boca para no llorar, Yuuri sólo podía bajar la cabeza con eso, mirar la suave alfombra mientras sentía que sus propios ojos picaban. Y entonces la mano de Victor estaba en su muslo, sus dedos apretando, firme y reconfortante mientras Yuuri tragó la bola de arrepentimiento en su propia garganta.

-Lo siento. - fue todo lo que pudo imaginar, porque ninguna palabra bastaría.

-Está bien ahora, Yuuri. - Minako serbio su nariz mientras recuperaba su decoro. -Pero tienes que dejar de pensar que estás por tu cuenta, las cosas hubieran sido tan diferentes si me hubieras dicho, sé que no es lo que quieres oír ahora, pero el plan era anunciarte como heredero en el momento en que Victor se hizo cargo de la mafia en Rusia. -

El silencio que siguió a las noticias de Minako era ensordecedor, este fuerte golpeteo en los tímpanos de Yuuri, al no comprender la realidad de lo que decía Minako, porque esto era algo que nunca había pensado que pasaría. El agarre de Victor en su muslo sólo se tensó mientras escuchaba.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Yuuri, un millón de cosas corriendo a través de su mente de repente, luchando por una salida en su lengua. -¿Qué hay de Mari? ¿Por qué esperar? -

-Por eso dije que sería mejor que me lo dijeras, Yuuri, ¿no lo ves? - Minako estaba suplicando ahora, necesitando que él entendiera por qué su vida resultó ser de la manera que lo era. -Sabes que tu hermana es demasiado perezosa para heredar todo, todo el mundo sabe que nadie trabaja tan duro como tú, tú eres la razón por la que nadie se ha metido con la familia durante los últimos años, lo creas o no. -

-Pero ¿qué tiene que ver Victor con nada de eso? - preguntó Yuuri, porque eso era todo lo que podía pensar, lo único que quería saber.

No le gustaba la expresión de la cara de Minako, la que le daba a la gente cuando tenía que decir una verdad dura y sabía que estaba dirigida a los dos.

-Porque, Yuuri, tu padre esperaba que para entonces, después de haber estado tratando con Victor personalmente durante años, después de elevar tu estatus, tal vez no vendría después del hijo de la familia que mató a sus padres. Nadie quiere que suceda lo que sucedió en ese entonces. -

Allí estaba otra vez, esa verdad detrás de su vida, la línea entre Yuuri y Victor que habían borrado sólo para poder tenerse el uno al otro, como un cuchillo en el estómago que era irónico porque la mirada en la cara de Minako decía que si sólo Yuuri hubiera confiado más en ella, entonces nada de esto habría tenido que suceder.

Así que Minako los dejó tomar por unos minutos, dejar que sus pensamientos que recorrían su cabeza se asentaran y se componen de nuevo antes de que ella continuara.

-Es demasiado tarde ahora sin embargo, Yuuri, ni siquiera la gente en el tótem más bajo puede huir, así que para que tu hicieras algo como esto... -

-No importa. - la respuesta de Yuuri fue instantánea, segura, no necesitó vacilar en algo que estaba tan seguro. -No lo cambiaría de todos modos. -

Colocó la mano encima de la de Victor, entrelazando los dedos, porque era verdad, era mucho mejor ser otra cosa con Victor, algo nuevo sin sangre mala que guardara los recuerdos que aún tenían que hacer, No hay mala historia detrás de ellos, sólo el futuro por delante.

-Lo sé. Siempre fuiste bueno en seguir tu palabra, Yuuri, pero no es sólo tu que tiene algo que necesita escuchar antes de seguir adelante. - es entonces cuando Minako cambió su atención a Victor, mirándolo con la misma verdad indeseada en sus ojos.

Yuuri sintió el cuerpo tenso de Victor en respuesta, vio que su mandíbula se apretaba, su la garganta se balanceaba con el movimiento mientras tragaba su odio de regreso.

-¿Por qué? - fue todo lo que dijo Victor, raspando en el silencio.

Probablemente era una pregunta que Victor había estado pensando toda su vida, 'por qué' ¿Porque murieron sus padres? todos conocían la historia básica; Una lucha por el poder entre dos familias en rápida expansión que el mundo no podía contener. ¿Por qué había bajado a derrocar a los actuales líderes de la mafia en ese momento, por qué no había sido asesinado con ellos?

Sobre todo ¿Por qué era una respuesta que Victor no querría oír?

El aire estaba lleno de secretos, el propio cuerpo de Yuuri se tenso en respuesta, esta vez estaría listo para cualquier cosa que sucediera.

Minako se compuso más, caminó unos cuantos pasos, de un lado a otro, antes de que ella se detuviera frente a los dos de nuevo.

-En primer lugar, estoy en el negocio del crimen organizado, no matamos a niños de tres años. No es ningún secreto que tus padres no estuvieron muy cerca de ti, así que necesito que pienses en lo diferente que sería tu vida aun si todavía estuvieran aquí. - ella lo estaba mirando, buscando en él una respuesta, incluso cuando Victor ladeaba la cabeza con un ceño fruncido en negación.

-Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, Victor, desear mi muerte, matarme si piensas que te hará sentir mejor, pero te estoy diciendo que ahora pienses en Yuuri, para pensar en si podrías vivir sin él, incluso si tus padres estuvieran aquí. - y Minako no perdonaba, sin compasión, su voz era plana y directa.

A través de todo, Yuuri vio a Victor levantarse más fuerte, tensar más fuerte la mandíbula, bajar la cabeza un poco más abajo, y todo lo que Yuuri podía sentir era el frío de la realidad que Minako estaba a punto de golpear cuando todo quedó en su lugar.

-Victor, maté a tus padres porque nos dijeron que estaban planeando sacar a Toshiya y a la embarazada Hiroko también, y tú y yo sabemos lo que eso significa. - Minako dejó que sus palabras quedaran en ese rígido silencio, la verdad se hundió en ambos, y Yuuri no pudo evitar sentir que prefería no saber nada de eso.

Prefiero no tener a Victor luchando a su lado, las lágrimas impotentes saliendo, cayendo sobre la alfombra mientras mantenía su rostro dirigido hacia el suelo, con los ojos apartados del alcance de Yuuri una vez más.

-Piénsalo, Víctor. - siguió la continuación de Minako, sin piedad mientras avanzaba para hacer esto, porque cuanto antes terminara, más pronto podrían esperar recuperarse de lo que Yuuri podía sentir que estaba desgarrándolos por sí mismo. -No habría Yuuri si eso pasaba, así que no me importa, mataría a tus padres todos los días por el resto de mi vida si eso significaba que yo podría tener a Yuuri. -

Con eso, Yuuri supo que ella había terminado, dando respuestas a las preguntas que los dos pensaban que querían.

Hubo un crujido de los dientes de Victor, un sollozo ahogado que sacudió su cuerpo que sacudió a Yuuri hasta su núcleo mientras veía a Victor desmoronarse mientras trataba desesperadamente de mantenerse unido, de ser fuerte cuando ahora más que nunca estaba bien que se derrumbara.

Victor no levantó la vista, sacó la mano de la pierna de Yuuri, y la apretó contra su propio cabello mientras luchaba, y todo lo que Yuuri podía hacer era mirar, tan inútil como había sido Victor para él en la cocina.

-¿Y sabes qué? - preguntó Victor con voz ronca, las palabras salían una por una como si le doliera hasta hablar. -Si eso significaba tener a Yuuri también, probablemente no te detendría. -

Y Yuuri no veía esto como justo, que al final Victor era el que tenía que decidir la cuestión de quién en su vida debería haber vivido y muerto cuando él mismo Yuuri no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer la elección cuando el tiempo lo había llamado para eso, con esto sin embargo, estaba seguro de su propia respuesta.

Pero era aterrador que Victor hiciera tanto por él, algo de lo que Yuuri no era digno en esta vida o en la siguiente.

-Pensé que dirías eso. Te dejaré ahora, porque tienen sus propias cosas para solucionarlo ahora. - Minako se marchó, los pasos callados, olvidados mientras se sentaban uno al lado del otro en la cama en la que habían dormido juntos la última semana.

Acabaron poniéndose contra las almohadas, moviéndose en piloto automático, instintivamente en brazos unos de otros para sostenerse mutuamente, cerca, apretados y seguros.

Y mientras permanecían allí, respirando, sosteniéndose y sin soltarse, Yuuri no podía distinguir dónde habían terminado los trozos rotos de sí mismos y dónde empezaban los de Victor.

* * *

 **¡DISCULMENME UN MONTÓN!**

No tuve Internet :(

Sino abria subido actualización como lo hacía siempre, lo siento, se salió de mis manos, igualmente gracias por leer y dejar Review, Fav o Follow~


	9. El lado brillante del sufrimiento

Es gracioso, cuando algo se rompia sin poder repararse, sin poder salvarse, entonces nunca te importó cómo recogiste las piezas, de algo que solía estar completo, entero. Lo has barrido todo en una pila sin pensarlo un segundo, y luego lo tiraste todo para empezar de nuevo.

Pero habían evitado esto durante demasiado tiempo, la limpieza.

Y ya no podían. No podían dejar que se acumulará, no podía barrerlo debajo de esa alfombra proverbial como lo habían estado haciendo en vez de intentar limpiar realmente los escombros.

Yuuri sabía que tenían que recogerlo todo pieza por pieza, ser tan cuidadosos como lo habían sido siempre, porque los bordes eran todavía agudos, sin ser aliviado por el tiempo o la erosión de sentimientos y arrepentimientos.

Ambos se habían roto una vez u otra, se habían convertido en algo más allá de la salvación, porque ambos estaban demasiado lejos en esto, se habían caído en pedazos, incluso cuando cayeron el uno al otro, y ahora ambos estaban frente a un lío que tenían al que le habían dado la espalda para seguir mirando hacia adelante.

Minako había sido el golpe que finalmente les hizo mirar hacia atrás, les hizo darse cuenta de que si iban a pasar por esto, entonces tenían que ponerse de nuevo juntos de alguna manera.

Porque era cierto, no podías esperar salvar a alguien cuando ni siquiera te podías salvar tu. No podrías proteger a alguien cuando tu propio escudo era débil con agujeros y piezas perdidas de resolución y convicción.

Y mientras estaban allí, en las suaves almohadas de la cama que compartieron, en las sábanas limpias manchadas de dolor y dolor, Yuuri finalmente miró hacia atrás.

Agarrando a Victor a su pecho, sentía los hilos suaves de pelo plateado entre sus dedos, su sólido cuerpo construido para nada más que pelear, sentir a esta invencible persona en sus brazos convertirse en un hombre roto era una agonía especial salvada sólo para los gustos de alguien tan egoísta como él.

Alguien como Yuuri que no había hecho más que tomar, y tomar, y tomar, hasta que Victor Nikiforov no tenía nada más que dar. Y mientras sentía que las lágrimas silenciosas de Victor se filtraban en su piel, cálidas mientras empapaban su camisa, sin hablar sin quejarse, sin pelear sobre cuánto Yuuri le hizo pasar, Yuuri entendió que no le importaba recoger sus propias piezas, en lugar de Victor.

Comprendió que iría a los confines de la tierra para encontrar la última pieza, los pedazos que se habían arrancado unos a otros y que habían dejado atrás en todo el mundo con cada desastre y desastres cercanos. Este encuentro con Minako había sido el mayor temor de Yuuri, y sabiendo que Victor se había arruinado de buena gana sólo para evitar que Yuuri se lastimara, era algo que no podía entender.

Así quedaron allí, en el silencio que resonaba el resto de la casa, agarrándose el uno al otro en esa cama en una habitación llena de sus cosas, trajes, armas, dinero, joyas, su verdadera pequeña fortuna que no era nada de lo que alguna una vez hayan tenido. Y por una vez, todas esas capas invisibles, las máscaras y los juegos y las últimas partes de sí mismos que ambos habían estado tratando de esconder, los pedazos de sí mismos que habían ignorado, el miedo, la ansiedad, el arrepentimiento, la venganza; Estaba todo allí a la vista.

-¿Por qué te vas tan lejos por mí, Victor? - Yuuri eventualmente susurró en su cabello, besando la coronilla de su cabeza, tirando de él más cerca. Nunca había hecho esta pregunta específica, nunca quiso afrontar el hecho de que Victor viviría en un constante estado de dolor sólo para que pudieran estar juntos, nunca había aceptado verdaderamente el hecho de que Victor moriría por él, porque Yuuri no valía la pena.

De todas las cargas que Yuuri llevaba sobre sus hombros; La vida de Victor era la más grande, una bendición que lo hacía subir ingrávido un momento, y ahogarse cuando el pesado peso lo empujaba abajo al siguiente. ¿Cómo podía él alguna vez esperar ser una persona lo suficientemente digna como para estar a su lado así? ¿cómo podría ser una persona por la quien Victor sufriría sin cesar?

Pensó que tal vez Victor no le contestaría, que tal vez después de todo esto; Una pequeña parte de Victor le molestaba después de todo. No podía culparlo por eso tampoco, Yuuri no lo culparía por nada. No culparía a Victor por matarlo, no culparía a Victor por lastimarlo, porque lo que Victor hiciera siempre tendría una razón para hacerlo.

Pasaron unos minutos, Yuuri aceptó que ya no iba a ser lo mismo entre ellos, así que mantuvo a Victor más apretado, intentó mantenerlos juntos, ya que parecía que todo se deslizaba entre sus dedos.

Sus propias lágrimas se juntaron entonces, agrupadas en la dirección de la gravedad mientras él yacía de lado, y finalmente se deslizó por su cara para desaparecer en la tela de su almohada.

Quizás lo habían dejado demasiado tiempo después de todo.

Fue cuando cerró los ojos que Victor se movió, mientras respiraba profundamente y lo dejaba ir en el pecho de Yuuri antes de que finalmente se retirara y se apoyara en un codo. Incluso ahora todavía se veía hermoso, todavía parecía el mundo, el cabello revuelto, las mejillas enrojecidas, los ojos rojos, incluso cuando sus pupilas se centraron en él como un espejo de la propia alma de Yuuri.

Y Victor Nikiforov tuvo la gracia de sonreírle, una suave curva de sus labios tan suave como el pulgar que corría sobre la mejilla de Yuuri, tan perdonador como la mirada en sus ojos que decía que incluso ahora no podía soportar el hecho de que Yuuri estuviera herido, que estaba bien, que todavía estaban cerca, que todavía estaban bien.

-¿Por qué estás llorando, Yuuri? -susurró Victor, pasando una mano que se había hecho para el asesinato y el caos, a través de su cabello, una mano que nunca le haría daño. Y las lágrimas no dejarían de caer.

-Porque lo siento -confesó él, logró ahogarlo más allá de la bola de dolor que le tapaba la garganta-.

-¿Por qué? No tienes nada por lo que disculparte. - Victor era el que trataba de calmarlo ahora, tratando de inclinarse hacia delante y besar la humedad en sus ojos mientras Yuuri trataba de esconder su rostro, trató de esconder su vergüenza y el hecho de que era tan deseperadamente egoísta.

La comprensión cayó más lejos de su alcance, fuera de la comprensión porque ¿cómo podría cualquier humano en la tierra ser así de desinteresado? Especialmente Victor Nikiforov de todas las personas.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer lo mismo por ti. - Yuuri susurró entonces, e incluso mientras lo decía, lo rasgó, lo partió aún más y lo quemó en el fuego de su propia fabricación.

¿Cómo fue que incluso ahora que Victor logró sorprenderlo? En cada cosa que hizo. Debido a que esa sonrisa desapareció y se convirtió en una mirada de apaciguamiento, empujó a Yuuri contra el colchón y se monto sobre su estómago, enjauló a Yuuri y presiono sus nariz. Redujo su mundo a los dos, miró a Yuuri como si fuera lo único que importaba.

-Nuestros sentimientos no son una competencia, Yuuri. - tarareó primero, luego apretó las narices con firmeza y sonrió otra vez, -Y sólo piensas que no harías lo mismo, pero lo harías, simplemente pasarías pensado en ello un poco más que yo. -

Sus manos estaban cubriendo el rostro de Yuuri entonces, cálido y delicado, incluso mientras sus callosidades corrían por las mejillas de Yuuri, hasta su barbilla y su mandíbula. Los ojos de Victor brillaban con sus nuevas lágrimas, las estrellas que Victor le había prometido hace tanto tiempo.

-Yuuri, ¿qué clase de compañero sería si te pidiera que eligieras entre un dolor y otro cuando no hay opción para ninguno de los dos? - Y él tenía un pequeño puchero en el labio, ofendido por esto de todas las cosas, Yuuri no pensaba que se merecía esa clase de misericordia.

-Todavía serías mejor que yo. - cada palabra era como un cristal en su garganta mientras luchaba por no sollozar y dejar que se apoderara de su cuerpo y hacer que se encogiera sobre sí mismo.

Víctor no le dejaba apartar la vista, pero esos dedos le sostenían la cara en donde estaba, firme con un toque que sólo hablaba de devoción. Y Victor seguía mirando a su alma finalmente desnuda, sus ojos implorando que Yuuri comprendiera, para que Yuuri dejara de pensar de esta manera.

-Estás equivocado. - Victor suspiró aire caliente sobre sus labios. -Nunca sabrás cuánto has hecho por mí, Yuuri, cuánto me has dado, cuánto me has salvado realmente. -

-¿Cómo? - ¿cómo era posible acercarse más a lo que Victor había hecho por él ¿cómo era que Victor aún daría aunque no se quedara con nada? la presión alrededor de su garganta era sofocante, este vicio de años de su auto tortura, sus pulmones con ese humo de un fuego que habían comenzado.

Y Victor no paraba de llorar aún cuando le sonreía a Yuuri con sus narices tocandose, con los ojos finalmente viéndose sin máscaras para despegar. ¿Quién habría pensado que pelar la capa final sería tan doloroso? Su Mascarada había terminado; Y debajo de todo esto había sido el desastre más feo de una relación, dos seres humanos que habían usado esas máscaras para mantenerse unidos.

-¿Cómo, Victor? - Yuuri gruñó de nuevo, porque esto era algo que él tanto desesperadamente quería saber, algo que necesitaba para poder detener este dolor en el pecho que le estaba drenando el cuerpo y alma.

-Porque me has dado algo que tu propia gente me quitó hace 25 años. Una familia, Yuuri, eres tú, mi familia. -

Con eso, besó a Yuuri para evitar que hablara, cerró la brecha para unir los labios de Yuuri con los suyos, y fue sólo el comienzo de volver a poner las cosas juntos. Yuuri no pudo evitar apretar la camisa de Victor al darse cuenta de lo que significaba. Esto era para siempre, su familia de dos. Así que se apretó los puños en el algodón y se aferró a algo más allá de sus sueños más salvajes, porque con esto Victor le había dado todo lo que podía desear y más.

Era lento, perezoso, descubriendo sus sentimientos el uno para el otro de nuevo como su voluntad, su convicción y su espíritu se unieron en una fuerza motriz. Y Yuuri quería que esto no terminara nunca, pero Victor le dio un último beso antes de detenerse a mirarlo de nuevo, para alejarse y ahogar a Yuuri en la corriente de sus ojos mientras todo lo que habían pasado se reproducía en sus cabezas.

-Hemos pasado por mucho en cinco años, ¿verdad? - Yuuri tarareó mientras cerraba los ojos y acercaba la cara de Victor a él de nuevo, con los dedos alrededor de su nuca, jugando con su cabello, sus frentes se tocaban mientras ambos pensaban en su pregunta.

En cinco años habían pasado por el infierno y después el infierno sólo por una pequeña visión del cielo, los dos casi habían muerto a veces, y los dos lloraron a veces. Justo como ahora. Era más desgarrador de lo que jamás sería un final feliz, más trágico que romántico, y todavía Yuuri no lo tendría de otra manera.

Y Victor murmuró su propio acuerdo antes de que se riera, su peso bajando sobre Yuuri mientras se relajaba más y se hundía más abajo sobre su estómago.

-Nunca olvidaré el día que te conocí, Yuuri. -sonreía como si fuera su más feliz recuerdo, con los ojos arrugados en las esquinas con las mejillas enrojecidas. -No tenía ni idea de qué esperar de usted. Vigilamoa a tu familia durante toda mi vida, sentí que ya te conocía. -

La sorpresa cubrió a Yuuri entonces, sacudido, absolutamente conmocionado porque había sido exactamente lo mismo para Yuuri, así que todo lo que hizo fue reír, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que en esto sus vidas hubieran sido imágenes especulares el uno del otro? Que se habían estado observando todo el tiempo hasta el día que se conocieron.

-Yuuuuri. - llegó el gemido cuando Victor lanzó una sospechosa mirada hacia él ahora. -¿Por qué te ríes? -

Y Yuuri seguía riendo, seguía riéndose mientras rodeaba a Victor con los brazos y lo empujaba contra su pecho con un sonido sordo de aire de sus pulmones, porque Victor tampoco esperaba eso. Él cayó en el abrazo sin embargo, puso la cabeza bajo la barbilla de Yuuri y solto este suspiro de una vida de tensión.

-Me estoy riendo porque sentí lo mismo, pensé que iba a morir, y luego me trajiste un trago. - su risa estaba resonaba a Víctor sobre su pecho, así que él lo apretaba más fuerte, lo mantenía más cerca, y sabía habían salido mejor que antes.

Victor sólo tarareaba en su camisa, besó el punto por encima de su corazón y presionó su frente en el centro del pecho de Yuuri en su propia contemplación tranquila. -Nunca iba a matarte, Yuuri, siempre pensé que estabas tan perdido como yo. -

El silencio tomó el relevo cuando esas palabras llegaron, ya que ambos se dieron cuenta de que habían sido atraídos por la misma cosa, esa constante atracción para apaciguar la soledad que veían el uno en el otro desde el día en que eran lo suficientemente mayores para entender lo que realmente significaba. Lo que su vida significaba.

-Mmm, y quién habría pensado que me encontraría en ti. - Yuuri reflexionó en voz alta, miró fijamente al techo blanco mientras él sentía a Victor vibrar con un sentimiento que ninguno de ellos sería capaz de comprender ni mucho menos poner en palabras.

Sabía que lo que decía significaría todo para Victor lo devolvería todo, porque incluso mientras Yuuri luchaba por ser tan abierto, este futuro; De todas maneras se adelantó, porque esta conversación era algo que Victor había estado deseando, algo que necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Y yo en ti. - Victor sólo pudo estar de acuerdo mientras besaba el pecho de Yuuri, sonrió contra su camisa y dejó que ambos se apartaran de la realidad mientras recordaban. -Gracias, Yuuri. -

Ambos sabían que no necesitaba ningun gracias ahora, sin embargo, esta sería la última vez, porque pasarían siempre agradeciéndose a los demás de lo contrario.

-Entonces, hubo esa vez que me apuñalaste..-

-¡No no no! ¿no vas a dejar vivir en paz? - Yuuri fue el que jadeo mientras que Victor se echó a reír ahora, mientras se sentaba y miraba a Yuuri como si no hubiera sido una de sus muchas llamadas cercanas, una de las muchas veces que Victor abandonó una parte de sí mismo.

-Por supuesto que no. - y era pura burla, porque Yuuri nunca dejaría de estar mortificado por ello, incluso de todas las cosas que habían hecho. -Porque eres lindo cuando estás avergonzado, Yuuri. -

-Victor detenteeee. - ahora era el momento de esconderse detrás de sus manos, cubrir el color floreciente de sus mejillas mientras Victor seguía riendo entre dientes, seguía llenando la habitación con un sonido que parecía la propia marca de Yuuri de absolución.

-No lo hare. - Yuuri se acordó de lo juguetón que era Victor, de lo absolutamente pícaro y sentimental que era, y nunca dejaba de enloquecer a Yuuri, de ponerlo tímido y hacerle sentir mariposas, cálidas y confuso. Victor siempre lo hacía a propósito.

-Y nunca olvidaré la primera vez que me seduiste con lencería, o la segunda vez, o la tercera vez. Pensé que ya estaba loco por ti, y luego wow! Mi novio lleva encaje y yo estoy muerto. - Victor lo recordaba como si estuviera hablando sobre el estado del tiempo, como si le estuviera diciendo a alguien cómo fue su día en la oficina, no como si estuviera recordando la lujuria que alimentaba todas las noches. Las habitaciones de hotel arruinadas, la dolorosa necesidad cuando ambos sabían que estaba llegando, el placer que era demasiado adictivo para ser algo de este mundo. La emoción de estar tan enganchados el uno al otro como se marcan el uno al otro desde adentro hacia afuera.

Incluso mirar hacia atrás hacía que Yuuri se sonrojara, todavía podía admitir que era divertido, todavía podía decir que tener a Victor en la palma de su mano era estimulante. Ambos habían sido estúpidamente imprudentes sólo para perseguir esa sensación, y Yuuri lo haría todo de nuevo si pudiera.

-O esa vez me metí en tu edificio en San Petersburgo y te encontré en tu oficina. - y eso era algo que Yuuri nunca olvidaría mientras agregaba más recuerdos a su conversación. -¡Ahhh! Todavía no puedo creer que hice eso. -

Y mientras Yuuri miraba la brecha entre sus dedos porque todavía estaba ocultando su rostro, vio que los ojos de Victor destellaban algo tortuoso y Yuuri sabía que lo había hecho ahora.

-¿Oh? - Victor sonrió. -No puedes creer que te arrodillaste entre mis piernas debajo de mi escritorio y hundiste profundamente mi polla en tu garganta mientras intentaba, negociar con un cliente? - su voz era baja, maliciosa, mientras hacia a Yuuri recordar exactamente cómo fue ese día. Como se había metido en su oficina al final del día mientras era sólo Victor, sólo para descubrir que tenía una reunión en dos minutos que no podía evitar. El único lugar donde Yuuri podía esconderse era debajo del escritorio, y las cosas se volvieron locas ahí.

-Yo lo creo, Yuuri. - continuó Victor -La mirada de mis clientes se volvió hacia mí cuando me incliné hacia atrás y les dije que tomar todo el camino no tenía precio. Había rumores volando por meses que tenía una mascota. Tú, una mascota. -

Victor volvió a reír ahora, toda esa risa le hacía pensar que alguien tan mortal como Katsuki Yuuri sería el mascota de alguien.

Eso era más vergonzoso de lo que Yuuri podía soportar, por lo que trató de ahogarse en una almohada en su lugar, sus mejillas se sentian como si estuvieran quemándose. Ya no podía ni reír, solo gemía mientras intentaba enterrarse en todas sus suaves cobijas y cojines. Y como de costumbre, Victor no lo estaba entendiendo.

-¡No desvíes la mirada, Yuuuri! - Victor hacía aquella cosa en la que fingía hacerse el odioso. Estaba haciendo pucheros mientras tiraba de las almohadas, mientras sacaba las manos de Yuuri de su cara y las acercaba a sus propios labios, sonriendo contra los nudillos de Yuuri. Los besó uno por uno a medida que el peso de la melancolía se apoderó de ellos y volvieron a caer en silencio.

-Esto me recuerda el incidente de Chung. - Yuuri recordó en voz alta, obligándose a seguir mirando hacia atrás para que después de esto pudieran avanzar. Victor se había sentado en él también, por una razón diferente, por supuesto, pero todavía recordaba que aquella noche era uno de los mejores sueños que había tenido con Victor en su cama. Ahora era su cama, dondequiera que estuvieran.

-Se siente como que ha sido mucho tiempo ahora. Ojalá pudiera haber matado a Chung más de una vez. - Victor seguía murmurando contra sus nudillos, dándoles besos húmedos mientras ambos recordaban el dolor de aquel día.

-Sabías que tenía un chaleco, Victor, y todavía fuiste tan lejos para mí. - era un doloroso recordatorio sobre el estado en el que Victor había estado mientras Yuuri yacía en el piso del almacén, sin aliento después de haber sido disparado con un chaleco puesto, pero todavía muy vivo.

Y ahora Victor lo miró como si estuviera sufriendo de nuevo, tratando de mantenerse unido mientras recordaba otro incidente caótico. -Porque sólo podía pensar en lo que habría pasado si no llevarás puesto un chaleco, Yuuri. -

Ambos pensaron entonces que pasar por eso habría sido lo peor que podría pasarles. Eso fue sólo cuantos llevaban dos años en su relación, y se habían provado lo equivocados que estaban después de eso, más de una vez.

-Sí. - Yuuri suspiró, sintiendo que las viejas heridas picaban mientras bailaban alrededor de temas que ni siquiera ahora querían recordar, dos incidentes tan cercanos que casi les costaron a ambos cosas, entre ellos, el uno al otro.

Pero Victor era más fuerte que él, más valiente, por lo que se arrastró hacia atrás y se sentó en las caderas de Yuuri en su lugar, pasó sus dedos bajo la camisa de Yuuri para empujar todo el camino y revelar la herida de bala en el estómago de Yuuri. Esta cicatriz de plata arrugada que puso a Yuuri en cama durante tres largos meses, que lo acercó más a la puerta de la muerte de lo que cualquiera de los dos había llegado.

-Esa vez, no llevabas chaleco... - susurró ronco Victor, que miraba hacia abajo la cicatriz como si la gente mirara los arrepentimientos, inaceptable e implacable porque algunos resultados eran demasiado aterradores para ni siquiera pensar.

No había nada que decir en el momento, sólo había el recuerdo del fuego de la pistola y sangre mientras un tercero trató de asaltar en una de sus negociaciones y deshacerse de dos de las piezas más grandes en el juego de una sola vez. Victor Nikiforov y Katsuki Yuuri quien se había hecho un nombre en Japón como uno de los miembros más altos de su familia.

Hace dieciocho meses, sólo seis meses antes de que Yuri Plisetsky salvara su vida en Beijing, una reunión en el puerto de Kioto que debería haber ido sin problemas como lo hacía normalmente se convirtió en un caos total. Estaban destinados a encontrarse más tarde esa noche también, en lugar de eso casi se habían separado permanentemente.

Victor y él eran los únicos supervivientes, y Victor sólo había sobrevivido porque Yuuri recibió una bala por él una vez más.

Nunca olvidaría las frenéticas manos de Victor en la herida tratando de detener la sangre que no dejaría de fluir, no olvidaría la mirada de Victor Nikiforov frente a su mayor pesadilla, la compostura perdida mientras el dolor se esculpía en su bello rostro. Él no olvidaría sus lágrimas mientras se mezclaban con la sangre en sus mejillas, su voz desesperada mientras le rogaba a Yuuri no morir. Y sobre todo, nunca olvidaría ver a Victor romperse un poco más, dejar una parte de sí mismo allí en el suelo con la sangre de Yuuri mientras Yuuri le dijo que huyera, para escapar. Las sirenas estaban llegando y ambos sabían cómo sería, Victor Nikiforov de pie sobre el cuerpo agonizante de Katsuki Yuuri.

Yuuri le había prometido algo entonces, le había prometido vivir, acababa de sonreírle a Victor y reprogramo la fecha que tenían esa noche, momentos antes de que perdiera el conocimiento. No sabía los detalles exactos de lo que sucedió después de eso, la cantidad de dinero que Victor había usado para sobornar a las autoridades para que dijeran que no habían visto nada. Sólo sabía que Victor se quedó el tiempo suficiente para verlo entrar en la ambulancia antes de que desapareciera. Luego, se había despertado en una habitación de hospital privada conectada a máquinas y monitores con Mari y Minako sentadas a su lado.

Esta vez, todo el mundo sabía que era un tercero y nadie podía culpar a Victor de haber dejado a Yuuri muerto para salvarse, ¿por qué iba a quedarse la mafia para salvar a un Katsuki? No dejó de poner la tensión entre las familias en un máximo histórico después de 24 años sin embargo. Cuando Yuuri se recuperó, trabajó duro con Victor para tratar de poner las cosas entre sus dos familias de nuevo como estaban.

-Te salvaría de nuevo, Victor, una y otra vez. - Yuuri desplegó sus dedos mientras Victor aún los sostenía cerca de sus labios, acarició su mandíbula, tomó su cara, y ambos sabían que era verdad. Sólo se vive una vez, y Yuuri consideró salvar a Victor como una de sus mayores hazañas.

-Ya lo sé -susurró Victor mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

Era sólo una de las pocas veces que otro grupo trataba de interponerse entre ellos, y mientras ellos se sentaban en la cama con la luz del sol que fluía por la ventana delantera, rodeados unos a otros como la tierra estaba con el sol y la luna; Yuuri sabía lo que ambos estaban pensando ahora. Estaban pensando en el momento ni siquiera un mes antes de que Yuuri recibiera la bala por Victor, el momento en el que casi quemaron el mundo y ellos mismos junto con él. Su punto de inflexión final.

Podía ver el recuerdo en la punta de la lengua de Victor, la agonía que siempre estaría fresca, y Yuuri deseó que este recuerdo del pasado se detuviera justo entonces y allí.

-Cuando casi te casaste, pensé que te había perdido para siempre, pensé que finalmente te habías alejado de mí, Yuuri. - Victor siguió, empujó la vieja herida del matrimonio arreglado que irritaba el corazón de Yuuri, una cicatriz que nunca se desvanecería, un dolor que siempre le perseguiría.

Ambos habían aprendido de la manera difícil, entonces, la forma más difícil, que confiar en alguien con tu vida era completamente diferente que confiar en alguien con tu corazón. Habían aprendido que su relación era inútil si no tenían ambas cosas. Sus ojos se habían abierto a lo áspero que esto era en ambos, cuánto dolería siempre y cómo nunca iba a parar.

-No, Victor. - la garganta de Yuuri se tensó de nuevo cuando pensó en sus días más oscuros, los ojos ardían porque si él tuviera un arrepentimiento en la vida, sería cómo manejo ese accidente en el tren. -Sólo... por favor, no lo hagas. -

Habían pasado un recuerdo demasiado lejos, Victor podía ver la expresión de odio en el rostro de Yuuri, el odio y el remordimiento en sus ojos, porque Yuuri nunca podría sentirse lo suficientemente arrepentido por esa vez. Nunca podría salvar a Victor lo suficiente como para compensarlo, e incluso ahora con todo al aire libre era una píldora amarga de tragar.

Así como de costumbre, Victor se encargó de calmar el alma de Yuuri, de ser el bálsamo de todos los arañazos y cicatrices, de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el dolor para ambos.

-Está bien, Yuuri. - el susurro disipó el dolor, lo disolvió en el afecto de Victor mientras se inclinaba para presionar sus frentes de nuevo. -No importa, estamos aquí ahora. -

Y Victor siempre trataba de callarlo con besos, siempre tenía éxito también, porque besó de nuevo a Yuuri, una lenta presión de sus bocas hasta que los labios se separaron y las lenguas se encontraron.

Esta vez no se detuvieron, no se alejaron para hablar o revivir el pasado una vez más, dejaron que el calor aumentara después de haberse empapado en el agua fría del océano en la playa, las revelaciones de Minako que los tenía congelados.

Yuuri pensó que podía morir aquí mismo y estaria bien con eso, besando a Victor sin temor a que fuera el último, enterrando sus manos en su cabello blando antes de que Victor pudiera romper el beso.

Sintió que los labios de Victor se curvaban contra los suyos mientras sonreía, sintiendo que su contento eco resonaba entre ellos mientras se alejaba lo suficiente para hablar.

-Yuuri, ¿estas duro a esta hora? Después de todo, solo me quieres por mi cuerpo, estoy herido. - y él movió sus caderas en la parte superior de la ingle de Yuuri por buena medida, le dio esta sonrisa lasciva que tenía a Yuuri tartamudeando ante la acusación burlona.

-Estás encima de mí, no puedo evitarlo. - Yuuri tartamudeó las palabras mientras trataba de esconderse de nuevo, se preguntó si alguna vez se acostumbraría a las bromas de Victor. Una pequeña parte de él esperaba que nunca lo hiciera, porque Victor se rió de él de nuevo, besó las manos sobre la cara de Yuuri antes de encender a Yuuri por todas las razones correctas.

Sus dedos apacibles alrededor de la muñeca de Yuuri; Victor tomo una de sus mano y la presionó contra su propio deseo. -Yo también, Yuuri.

Y oh, eso era por Yuuri, era suficiente para darle el coraje de besar a Victor de nuevo, para amasar la longitud de la polla de Victor a través de la tela de sus pantalones, suficiente para borrar cualquier otro pensamiento de sus dos mentes excepto la necesidad sentir.

-¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? - Victor besó las palabras contra su sien mientras sus manos vagaban bajo las camisas para tocar la piel, mientras él bajo sus caderas y Yuuri jadeando ante la fricción.

Yuuri sabía exactamente cómo lo quería, sabía que quería devolverle algo a Victor, aunque sólo fuera esta pequeña cosa, por lo que fue un beso rudo, mordisqueando el labio de Victor mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás sobre la cama para poner sus caderas en lugar.

Todo lo que Victor hizo fue gemir mientras ambos se sentaban en posición vertical, agarrando el culo de Yuuri para tirar de él hacia abajo sobre sus caderas por presión y calor.

-Solo dime una cosa más, Yuuri. - la voz de Victor era ronca ya que miró a Yuuri con reverencia, se detuvo en el calor del momento para asegurarse de una última cosa.

-¿Qué es? - Yuuri tomó su turno para tocar sus narices entonces, para ralentizar y saborear este momento porque nunca volvería a suceder. Los últimos cinco años se habían estado acumulando hasta este punto, sería otro recuerdo para ellos mañana también, por lo que Yuuri quería que sea el mejor aún.

-Dime que eres feliz, Yuuri. - era un susurro suave, la pequeña petición de Victor, una suave súplica para lo único que quería Victor mientras se sentaban allí, los cuerpos apretados mientras acunaban el rostro del otro en sus manos.

Y después de todo, Yuuri no tenía esperanzas, el sollozo que salía de su pecho era lo que Victor quería, algo que ninguno de ellos realmente merecía, dos personas como ellos. Dos criminales que arruinaron vidas y destrozaron las familias, dos personas que intimidaron y agudizaron el temor en otros, dos personas que no se preocupaban por nada de eso, sólo se preocupaban por la persona que tenía delante.

Todo lo demás podría quemarse.

Ambos habían renunciado a sus nombres, a sus posiciones, habían renunciado a todo para estar aquí en esta habitación, en esta cama en los brazos del otro, con el sol calentando a ambos a través de la ventana. E incluso si no tenían los trajes dignos del salario mensual de alguien, los cañones que robaban a la gente, los millones que Victor había salvado de sus cuentas y compañías; Todavía lo tendrían todo. Tendrían más.

Yuuri finalmente entendió lo afortunado que era cuando miró a los ojos de Victor tan cerca de los suyos, mientras compartían el mismo aire y la misma sonrisa de conocimiento. Yuuri sabía ahora, sólo eras rico cuando tenías algo que el dinero no podía comprar.

-Soy la persona viva más feliz, Víctor. - Yuuri suspiró en sus labios, habló en voz alta cómo realmente se sentía, y Yuuri no pensó que era posible, pero la sonrisa de Victor creció.

Mostró sus dientes blancos y mientras sus ojos brillaban, mientras su aliento le atrapaba la garganta con sorpresa, y él cerró los ojos y dejó que la paz cruzara su rostro. Podía ver a Victor dejando que las palabras se hundieran, pudiera verlo arreglar las últimas piezas rotas, podía ver la propia felicidad de Victor puramente porque Yuuri también lo era.

-Esa es mi línea. - murmuró Victor al fin.

Sus besos entonces eran torpes mientras sonreían en la boca de cada uno, sucios mientras que reían e intentaron desnudarse sin romper el contacto.

Pronto estaba sentado sobre la piel de Victor, sin ropa en el camino, ya que saboreaban la sensación de la carne de cada uno, besos con la boca abierta y ruidoso en el silencio de su dormitorio. Estaba disfrutando de los cuerpos de cada uno otra vez, ignorando la necesidad entre sus piernas para que pudieran hacerla durar, para que pudieran reconectarse correctamente y encontrar aún más de sí mismos el uno en el otro.

-Victor, más. - Yuuri no pudo aguantar por mucho tiempo, su control desde hace mucho tiempo con los eventos del día para tomarlo de él, todo lo que quería era más de Victor, más de la persona sin la que no podía vivir.

No hubo ninguna burla ahora, sin limite en lo que ambos querían, Victor cambió ambos para poder sentarse contra la cabecera de la cama con Yuuri a horcajadas sobre su regazo, luego se inclinó hacia un lado para revolver a través de la mesilla de noche.

-Sin esto. - Yuuri quito el condón de las manos de Victor y voló a través de la habitación antes de que Victor pudiera sentarse derecho.

-Acabamos de tomar una ducha, Yuuri. - Victor se rió entre dientes cuando él abrió la tapa en una pequeña botella, el estómago de Yuuri retorció en nudos mientras veía a Victor cubrirse los dedos, y Yuuri no podía esperar más.

Estaba mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de Victor antes de que pudiera poner la botella a un lado, acurrucándose contra los abdominales de Victor por fricción, por sentirse jadeando en el oído de Victor.

-Tomaremos otra, quiero sentirte bien. -

Victor gimió nuevamente mientras Yuuri tomaba suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes y lo tiraba, pero él se entregó de todas maneras. -Como quieras, mi Yuuri. -

Volvió a mirar a los ojos de Victor entonces, concentrándose en esas pupilas del abismo mientras Victor deslizaba su mano entre los muslos de Yuuri, se quejaba en la boca de Victor mientras Victor lentamente apretó sus dedos dentro y los curvó justo en el lugar correcto.

Como de costumbre, Victor se tomó el tiempo de meterle los dedos a Yuuri abriéndolo, haciendo tijeras con sus dedos para hacer a Yuuri temblar, llegando hasta los nudillos de profundidad para hacer que ambos necesitaran más. Siempre fue diligente, porque incluso en esto lo último que quería hacer era herir a Yuuri. Y era enloquecedor a su manera, sintiendo su cuerpo enrollarse alrededor de esos dedos dentro de él mientras gimoteaba en la boca de Victor, mientras Victor le susurraba lo perfecto que era, lo hermoso que era.

-Estoy listo, Victor, rápido. - Yuuri estaba temblando ahora, su propia polla dolorosamente dura y húmeda mientras él apretó los dedos de Victor por más, odiando cuando Victor los sacó, pero amo lo que significaba que iba a venir a continuación.

Se levantó de rodillas, apartó las mejillas de su culo y se sentó de nuevo mientras Victor colocaba su longitud para que Yuuri pudiera hundirse sobre él, bajándose y dejando caer todo su peso sobre las caderas de Victor.

-Joder, Yuuri. - Victor sacudió los dientes apretados, el pecho agitando mientras enterraba sus dedos en la carne de las mejillas del culo de Yuuri, mientras los separaba y los empujaba hacia atrás juntos sólo por la sensación.

Sintió un relampagueo por su espina dorsal mientras Yuuri rodaba sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, un nervioso y eléctrico hormigueo mientras sus cuerpos se movían unos contra otros.

El ritmo era lento, una respiración hacia adelante, una respiración hacia atrás, este ritmo tenía a Yuuri con la boca abierta para poder cantar el nombre de Victor como una oración

Victor lo observó todo el rato, sus ojos se adentraron en Yuuri mientras el respiraba del aliento de Yuuri, sus bocas se susurraban, respiración caliente contra los labios del otro.

-Dilo más fuerte, Yuuri, para que toda la casa lo oiga. - Victor retumbó en algún lugar de su garganta, esa voz que usaba para hacer que Yuuri se desmoronara e hiciera cualquier cosa que pidiera. Yuuri lo haría de todos modos.

Porque así era exactamente como Yuuri lo quería, aquí y ahora con las cortinas abiertas para que el mundo pudiera ver, la puerta de su habitación entreabierta para que todos pudieran oír, se había guardado esto para sí mismo por demasiado tiempo. Ahora que Yuuri finalmente tenía todo lo que quería que todos supieran, esto no iba a permanecer oculto.

Así que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó mientras Victor levantaba el peso de Yuuri y lo dejaba caer de nuevo, gritó el nombre de Victor mientras retrocedía, rodaba sus caderas y apretaba la polla vibrante de Victor dentro de él.

Ambos habían sido despojados de la resistencia, el cuerpo y el alma agotados del día, no tomó mucho tiempo para la presión llegara a la cúspide. No tomó mucho tiempo para que el cuerpo de Yuuri se tensara mientras gimoteaba en el límite, ya que Victor se endurecía más adentro, palpitaba y se contraía mientras se bañaba en el calor de Yuuri.

-Yuuri, estoy.. -

Victor no consiguió la oportunidad de terminar su advertencia, no tuvo la oportunidad de decir que estaba a punto de correrse, Yuuri sofocó el gemido de Victor con el suyo, penetró en su boca mientras cerraba sus caderas y se venía por todas partes. Las caderas se tambaleaban cuando él sentía que Victor lo dejaba llenar todo por dentro, sintió el calor de bienvenida de Victor viniendo en pulsos mientras perseguían sus propios orgasmos como una lenta rutina.

Rodaron sus cuerpos mientras ambos se desmoronaban de la mejor manera, jadeando mientras trataban de regresar de la felicidad, respirando pesado mientras Yuuri se desplomaba contra el pecho de Víctor.

Podía oír el corazón de Victor correr como si fuera el suyo, sentirlo bajando mientras trataban de unirse, y por fin oyó que Victor empezaba a tararear aquella melodía de nuevo.

Quédate cerca de mí, y nunca te vayas.

Yuuri abrazó esa canción mientras se relajaba contra el cuerpo de Victor, sin preocuparse del lío entre sus piernas o en su piel, sino en tararear junto a Victor por primera vez, esa canción que conocía bien.

Los dedos de Victor se arrastraron por la piel tatuada de su espalda mientras se hacían eco, y de todo este desorden, de todos los fragmentos, de partes de sí mismos que habían pensado perdidos; Yuuri sabía que habían hecho algo nuevo.

Algo inquebrantable.

* * *

Las cortinas estaban cerradas al exterior oscuro ahora, su puerta cerrada, el silencio se extendía por todos los rincones de la casa. Sonidos suaves del océano llevado en la oscuridad, el chapoteo del agua mientras las mareas cambiaron con la llegada de la luna. Yuuri se sentó contra la cabecera, despierto, sin embargo, enredo sus dedos en el cabello húmedo de Victor mientras dormía sobre la almohada a su lado.

Nunca había visto a Victor dormir tan profundo, nunca le había visto así, había estado tan a fondo de los últimos cinco años y finalmente lo había alcanzado. Y así fue el turno de Yuuri de permanecer despierto y vigilar, para apreciar la línea de su mandíbula y la curva de su labio. Sonrió por la forma en que Victor hacía una mueca, incluso en sus sueños, el suave aleteo de sus párpados, la forma en que su cabello caía sobre su rostro y através de la almohada.

Nunca había querido proteger algo tanto en su vida, esa mirada en la cara de Victor, su sonrisa, su risa, su alma. Era una nueva quemadura que estaba sintiendo ahora, este calor bajo en el fondo de su mente, un fuego que ardería para siempre. Una convicción que se había forjado un vínculo inquebrantable.

Yuuri estaba casi temblando cuando esa sensación lo atrapó, esta cosa que podía darle la vuelta a su interruptor y hacer que lo perdiera como lo hizo Victor, que lo volviera loco, que lo incendiaria todo para mantener a salvo a Victor.

Quería matar, quería levantarse y acabar todo para que él pudiera tener a Victor para sí mismo, y mientras su teléfono zumbaba en la mesita de noche al lado de él; Yuuri sabía que la oportunidad había llegado.

Sin siquiera mirar; Él sabía que era Phichit, nadie más lo llamaría a esta hora de la noche.

-¿Phichit? - Yuuri murmuró en el teléfono, viendo a Victor como él lo hacía. Ni siquiera un revuelo, y Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Es una coincidencia que estén en Bangkok, pero hay gente preguntando por un japonés tatuado. - Phichit transmitió la información sin preámbulos, sin bailar alrededor del tema.

-¿Cuánto sabes? - preguntó Yuuri, sintiendo que su sangre empezaba a hervir.

-Sólo 6, son todos coreanos. -

Seis. Yuuri podía solucionar seis si lo planeaba bien, si tomaba medidas metódicas y examinaba la zona lo suficiente. Sólo tenía que matar a cinco. El último llevaría un mensaje a todos los demás que lo intentaron.

-¿Sabes dónde están? - preguntó Yuuri de nuevo mientras se levantaba de la cama para prepararse.

Podía oír a Phichit riéndose por el teléfono ante su ansiedad, comprendiendo a Yuuri demasiado bien como sólo un amigo de larga vida podía.

-Te lo enviaré a ti. Vaya loco, Yuuri. -

-No te preocupes, lo haré. -

* * *

Yuuri se tomó su tiempo para vestirse, poniendo todo en su lugar, su traje, sus pistoleras, sus cuchillos, su nueva máscara hecha de resolución y fuerza de voluntad. Victor durmió a través de todo, abrazando la almohada en la que Yuuri durmió, hermoso incluso durmiendo.

Él comprobó todo, comprobó todo tres veces, y finalmente Yuuri estaba listo.

Robó una última mirada al rostro de Victor antes de cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio a su espalda y dejó que el fuego lo consumiera.

Era hora de dejar de hacer las cosas en el modo de calentamiento.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:** _¡Gracias por leer!~_

 _As always Credits to Ashida._


End file.
